LA ORDEN DE NATHAIR (la Orden de la Serpiente)
by tamarabvillar
Summary: OSCURIDAD MAGIA MILENARIA AMISTAD TRAICIÓN Después de la reaparición de la Bruja Oscura Morgana le Fay Pendragón, Draco Malfoy, junto a varios compañeros, quedó atrapado en la nueva realidad que se formó tras la invocación de la poderosa mujer. (Continuación de "¿Quién conoce realmente a Draco Malfoy?")
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba a amanecer sobre el castillo. Llevaban más de un mes de total tranquilidad. Ni un ataque, ni una amenaza, nada. Podrían sentirse tranquilos, confiados, pero no. Todos ellos arrastraban tras de sí la amarga experiencia de una guerra terrible. Una guerra en la que todos fueron víctimas y verdugos. Una guerra que deshizo alianzas y creó lazos de hermandad impensables. Así pensaba el hombre joven que contemplaba el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas que rodeaban su hogar. Él, de entre todos, era quién realmente conocía el significado de aquella relativa paz. Su enemigo, aquella mujer fría e inteligente a la que la mayor parte de los habitantes de la isla adoraban, nunca daba un paso en falso. Y tras cinco largos años, habían aprendido las reglas de aquel macabro juego de ajedrez en el que seres vivos, conscientes y con sentimientos, eran los peones. Él mismo se consideraba una mera ficha. Había dejado de lado los sentimientos. Se había convertido en lo que más odiaba: su padre. Analizaba con frialdad todos y cada uno de sus actos. Repasaba de manera casi compulsiva todos sus pasos, todos los pasos a seguir en cada una de las misiones que emprendían. Y si se encontraban con posibles bajas, lo consideraba meros daños colaterales. Al principio sus compañeros se habían escandalizado por ello. Pero ahora, todos compartían su forma de ver aquella guerra. Era luchar y matar, o ser eliminado.

-Por fin te encuentro. La próxima vez que quieras deleitarte con el amanecer, déjame aunque sea un trozo de pergamino para avisar. Este puñetero castillo es enorme.

-Veo que te has levantado de buen humor, Zabini. -Se dió la vuelta para mirar fíjamente a su amigo. El chico sonrió socarronamente. Era de las pocas personas que no se ponían nerviosas ante su mirada gélida.

-Venga, Draco. Guarda tu mirada de ogro para los campesinos -le dió una palmada en el hombro.- Tengo una sorpresa para tí. Acompáñame.

Bajaron de las almenas en silencio. Blaise Zabini podía ser considerado un mago frívolo por su extraño sentido del humor y su incapacidad innata de tomarse las cosas en serio, por muy graves que fueran. Pero era un gran mago, un gran guerrero y un amigo excepcional.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Luna? -Draco preguntó por preguntar. En realidad no le importaba mucho. La rubia le ponía nervioso, siempre mirándolo fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Con Nott. Han encontrado una planta que promete ser algo bueno en las pociones que Longbotton está desarrollando. Ya sabes, para evitar...

-Me parece bien. Odio que esa mala pécora tenga ese poder en su voz.

-Bueno, casi hemos conseguido inmunizarnos -Zabini volvió a sonreir- A pesar de estar tan buena -Draco le fulminó con la mirada- No me mires así que es cierto. Lo que te decía, puede estar muy buena, pero hay algo en ella que te repele. ¿No crees?

-Sí. -Draco entró en el salón de banquetes. No había nadie allí- ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

Zabini le entregó un sobre muy abultado y se marchó. Draco rompió el lacre del sobre y sacó varias hojas de pergamino. Tuvo que sentarse cuando vió la letra. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido llegar esa carta allí? La desplegó y leyó casi con avidez.

_" A todos mis queridos amigos:_

_Aún no he perdido la esperanza de tener noticias vuestras. Todos piensan que habéis fracasado y que estais muertos. Pero yo sé que no es así. Tengo fé en que todos estais bien. Ya son cinco años sin noticias vuestras. Susan cree que el bucle temporal que os mantiene prisioneros allí afecta al vuelo de las lechuzas. Yo creo que no es así. Morgana debe de tener un método para interceptar todas nuestras cartas. Por eso nunca he escrito nada comprometedor, por si acaso. Pero ahora es distinto. Me he pasado los últimos tres años desarrollando un tipo de encantamiento muy complejo para esquivar cualquier tipo de magia arcaica. Por muy poderosa que esa mala bruja sea, tenemos casi mil años de evolución mágica a nuestro favor. (Ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, no puedo evitar sonreir)_

_Si esta carta llega a vosotros, sólo tenéis que escribir en el dorso del pergamino y pensar fuertemente en mí. La carta llegará inmediatamente aquí, a Dublín, donde los pocos que aún no hemos perdido la esperanza seguimos luchando por ayudaros._

_ Porque, mis queridos amigos, a pesar de la tristeza que supone admitirlo, nos han dejado de lado. La Orden ya no existe. No como la conocimos en los últimos días de la Guerra. Han perdido la fe y la esperanza y se han dado por vencidos. Incluso Harry desistió hace tres años. Ya ha dado por perdida a Ginny. Pero no quiero entristeceros, pues imagino que lo que necesitais son buenas noticias. _

_Poneros en contacto conmigo. No tengais miedo. Esta carta no puede caer en malas manos. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría consumido en llamas inmediatamente. ¿Y cómo estoy tan segura? Porque el hechizo lleva un patrón de reconocimiento de ADN. Nos costó muchísimo, pero encontramos muestras de todos vosotros. Así que... Morgana... ¡QUE TE DEN!._

_ El siguiente mensaje sólo podrá ser leido por Draco Malfoy. Asi que si no eres él, llévale este pergamino directamente. Si eres tú, quiero que lo leas con mucha atención:_

_ Aún no sé lo que siento por tí. Me sigue doliendo lo que me hiciste el último año en Hogwarts. Aunque perdoné a Ginny (no podía dejarla sacrificarse sintiendo una culpa que no era enteramente suya) en lo referene a tí no lo tengo tan claro. Además, aún recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasé junto a Theo, y para serte totalmente sincera, le tengo algo más que cariño. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, y que no tomes represalias en su contra (Y no sonrias de esa manera tan tuya que te conozco.) Te digo esto porque ya no me quiero hacer ilusiones contigo. Sé que hasta que no cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a Ginny en tí no habrá cabida para nada más. Y paso de sufrir de manera tonta. Si cuando esta locura acabe (porque sé que va a acabar algún día) aún te queda algo de lo que sentiste por mí, quiero que me lo digas. Y ya veremos._

_ Y ahora para todos vosotros, amigos, un abrazo enorme de todos los amigos que aquí teneis._

_Hermione Jane Granger y la nueva Órden._

_PD: Si tenemos respuesta vuestra, intentaremos llegar hasta vosotros. "_

__Draco dejó la carta sobre la gran mesa. Aquello le había dejado un tanto descolocado. Se sentía feliz al saber que no se habían olvidado de ellos. Orgulloso porque habían encontrado el medio de burlar a Morgana para poder comunicarse con ellos (que las lechuzas eran interceptadas lo sabían desde su primer mes allí). Y dolido, muy dolido, por la confesión de Granger. Decidió no pensar más en eso. Se asomó al sombrío pasillo y gritó:

-¡TENEIS MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS PARA APARECER POR EL COMEDOR! HAY NOVEDADES

Sonrió al pensar en las caras de sus amigos al ver la carta de Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

DUBLIN.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hace ya cinco días que envié la carta con el nuevo hechizo. Deseo de todo corazón que encontrara su destino. Si ha llegado a ellos, ¿qué cara habrán puesto? Conociendo a esa panda, seguro que habrán bromeado a nuestra costa hasta aburrirse. Bueno, casi todos. Seguro que Theo no. Es demasiado serio para esas cosas. Aunque, teniendo allí a Blaise, andan sobrados de bromas. Espero que Luna le esté manteniendo a raya, porque sé de cierto rubio que no tiene la suficiente paciencia para aguantar muchas tonterías de seguido. El día amaneció bonito. ¿Cómo lo habrán visto allí? Por lo poco que hemos podido averiguar de su situación, viven en pleno medievo. Pero eso era hace tres años. La última vez que alguien pudo escapar de la isla. Por lo poco que aquella persona pudo contar antes de morir, la situación era horrible. Morgana había extendido sus garras de norte a sur y de este a oeste. Todos los magos se vieron obligados a entregar sus varitas para que esa mala pécora las examinara. Cuando fueron devueltas, sólo podían realizar los encantamientos básicos: limpieza, cocina y sanación. Sólo la élite de Morgana podía realizar magia más compleja. Nuestro fugitivo también nos contó de los espectáculos cruentos que gustaba de celebrar Ella. Se realizaban en cada cambio de estación. Según nuestra malograda fuente, en el primer año murieron al menos quinientos magos y brujas, todos mayores de veinte años y menores de sesenta. No pudimos sacarle más información porque murió a las pocas horas. Más tarde averiguamos que el hechizo que mantiene el bucle temporal permite el paso hacia el interior, pero si sales de él, tus células se deterioran a un ritmo vertiginoso. Aquel pobre hombre envejeció y murió ante nosotros, vimos como pasaban décadas ante nuestros ojos en cuestión de tres horas. Cuando todo acabo, sólo nos quedó un montón de huesos y piel seca. Aún hoy no he podido olvidar esa imagen.

-Herms, ven a ver esto -Oliver Wood asomó la cabeza por mi puerta. Asentí y le seguí en silencio. Cuando llegamos a lo que era la sala de reuniones de la nueva Órden, me tendió un pergamino un tanto estropeado.- Nos han contestado.

-¿Has realizado el análisis?

-Herms, si no fueran ellos, ésto no estaría aquí.

-¿Y si Morgana tuviera prisionero a alguno de ellos?

-Tú lee y calla, desconfiada.

Cogí el pergamino y lo abrí con manos temblorosas. El corazón casi se me para cuando reconocí la letra de Theo.

_"A quien lea esto primero:_

_¡HOLA! Por fin os habeis dignado a escribir, malos amigos. Jajaja. Es broma. Creo que se me está pegando el sentido del humor pésimo de Zabini. Nos alegramos muchísimo de que aún sigais en la lucha. Las cosas por aquí cada vez están más complicadas. Morgana se hace más fuerte a cada día que pasa. Ahora ha encontrado el modo de hacerse con la esencia mágica de sus víctimas. Pero no os preocupeis. No hemos tenido ninguna baja. Aún no. Neville pregunta por su abuela (será todo un milagro que la anciana siga viva. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿200?) y quiere que le digais que está bien, metido en su mundo de herbología. Nos entristeció el abandono de la antigua Orden del Fenix. La verdad, para haber sobrevivido a dos guerras mágicas, se rindieron demasiado pronto. Bueno, dejo sitio para que nuestro "amantísimo lider" escriba. Un abrazo colectivo de todos nosotros. Y uno personal mío para Herms._

_ THEODORE NOTT_

_Esto es sólo para Hermione. Si no eres ella, date el piro. Si eres tú:_

_"Esto se me hace cada vez más dificil, leoncita. Cada día que pasa siento que le estoy fallando a la pelirroja. Morgana es un rival muy fuerte, astuta, taimada y con la cualidad de ser un ser totalmente amoral. Le da igual que sus víctimas sean niños, mujeres, ancianos u hombres. Para ella todos son esclavos o conejillos de indias. Y nosotros poco podemos hacer. Hemos creado varios sitios seguros gracias al encantamiento Fidelius. Por suerte para nosotros, es magia blanca de la más poderosa (algo que un alma tan retorcida como la de Ella no puede entender) y por ello mantenemos a salvo a unas ochocientas personas. Ya sé que no son muchas, pero sólo somos dieciocho contra un ejército de más de diez miel locos (Montague entre ellos, para nuestra desgracia). Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte de salir vivos de cada misión. Pero no sé cuanto más va a durar esto. Si pudierais venir, o mandarnos refuerzos, no sólo nos estaríais salvando la vida, sino que podríamos salvarsela a muchísima más gente._

_Otra cosa que nos preocupa es el alma de Ginny. El hechizo que utilizamos Theo y yo es bastante fuerte, pero según pasan los meses, nos tememos que empiece a debilitarse. Hemos creado una burbuja atemporal a su alrededor. No para el tiempo, pero sí lo hace ir mil veces más despacio. No soluciona el problema pero nos dá un respiro. Tendrías que ver el lugar donde descansa el medallón. Seguro que a la pequeñaja le encantaría. Es una pequeña piedra blanca rodeada de nomeolvides. Eso fue cosa de Luna. Ya la conoces. De vez en cuando aterriza en el mundo real y nos obsequia con alguna idea genial._

_ Termino ya, leoncita. Antes de acabar esto, quiero decirte que comprendo lo que me contaste en tu carta. Y no tengas miedo. No voy a lanzarme a la yugular de Nott. Por lo menos aún no. Ya veré cuando esto acabe (porque también tengo la esperanza de que esto acabe). Lo único que me repatea en serio es la mala suerte que tenemos. Heredamos una guerra que comenzaron una panda de magos locos, luchamos por una causa que, de ser por nosotros, jamás habría existido, y ahora, por culpa de un chiflado mocoso con aires de grandeza, nos tenemos que enfrentar a una lunática de más de mil años que es peor que Voldemort._

_Piensa siempre en nosotros. _

_ DRACO"_

__ Doblé el pergamino y me dejé caer sobre una silla. Sonreí al recordar las líneas de Theo. ¡Por fin da muestras de tener sentido del humor! Aunque este sea igual de retorcido que el de Blaise. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos a todos. Pero sobre todo a él. Luego pensé en las líneas de Draco. Él, como siempre, mostrando el mínimo de sus sentimientos. Por lo que pude sacar entrelíneas, sufre por no poder hacer más por los magos y brujas atrapados allí. ¿Qué pensarian todos aquellos que le tacharon de monstruo al acabar la segunda guerra mágica si le vieran ahora? Seguro que dirían que está buscando limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy. Qué pena me da ese tipo de gente. Y no sólo ellos, sino todos los que nos han dado de lado ahora.

Y pensé en la última parte de la carta. ¿Acaso espera que cuando esto acabe podamos retornar lo nuestro? No sé que pensar. Con él nunca se sabe. Aunque, si ve que lo mío con Theo funciona, se hará a un lado. Como el buen caballero que es.

-Herms. Los demás quieren leer la carta. ¿Has terminado con ella?

-Sí, Oliver. -Cuando se iba a marchar, le detuve- Quiero que preguntes a todos si estarían dispuestos a hacer un viaje muy, muy peligroso.

-¿Para cuando iremos hacia el castillo de Eilean? -me lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Wood es el que mejor me entiende. Pilla mis pensamientos a la primera.

-Dentro de una semana. Antes tengo que asegurar el terreno. Que sólo vengan aquellos que estén realmente seguros de ello. No quiero que nos maten por culpa de un indeciso de última hora.

-No temas. Todos estamos deseando hacer algo más que esperar aquí, a salvo, mientras ellos se juegan el cuello a diario.

¡Hombres! Creo que vienen con un gen de heroicidad de serier. Oyen la palabra peligro y se lanzan de cabeza, como borregos. Sonreí al pensar en ello. ¿Cómo se las apañarían Luna y Padma rodeadas de tanto chico con la testosterona por las nubes? Si fuera yo, ya me habría vuelto loca.


	3. Chapter 3

HERMIONE P.V.O

Despues de una semana de locura, por fín estamos preparados para volver a las Highlands. Todos estamos muy nerviosos, pues hace mucho tiempo que nadie intenta lo que nosotros. Hace tres días mandé de nuevo un mensaje a nuestros amigos, preguntando el lugar donde nos encontraríamos. La respuesta llegó aquella misma tarde. Teníamos que aparecernos en un punto cercano al lago Ness. Allí nos esperaría un pequeño grupo con caballos que nos conducirían al castillo de Eilean.

-Herms, ya estamos listos.

-Muy bien, Oliver. Paso lista y nos marchamos. -cogí un pergamino donde tenía anotados todos los nombres de aquellos que habían decidido acompañarnos. Cuando les expuse mi idea, todos se animaron a ello, pero luego les advertí que quizá nunca volveríamos. Que quizá moriríamos allí, en ese horrible mundo paralelo, o que simplemente, nos veríamos atrapados como nuestros amigos, sin poder volver. Al final sólo mantuvieron su proposito ocho personas. Bajé al salón donde me esperaban todos lo miembros de la nueva Orden. McGonagall permanecía sentada en su butaca. A la pobre mujer le pesan los años. Después de dos guerras y de la aparición de Morgana, su salud se ha ido deteriorando a pasos agigantados. Me sonrió con debilidad.- Bien, voy a pasar lista. Es muy importante que comprendais una cosa: si nos atrapan antes de llegar allí, o si nos equivocamos de lugar y nos apresan de todas formas, nadie debe decir nada. Nuestras vidas importan bien poco a estas alturas. Sólo debemos intentar preservar la de ellos, pues de ellos depende completamente que Morgana vuelva al infierno del que escapó.

-Como se nota que su noviecito está allí... -Percy Weasley no pudo mantener su bocaza cerrada. George le dió un puñetazo en el hombro que le sentó de golpe.

-Cierra el pico, imbécil. -El pelirrojo me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Si por él fuera, nos acompañaría gustoso, pero Angelina estaba a punto de tener a su bebé y no podía dejarla sola. Además, no queríamos a gente con familia, por si las moscas.- Discúlpalo, Herms. Heredó el único gen de la estupidez de la familia.

-Te olvidas de Ronald, George -Lavender sonrió. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, a raíz de la última batalla y del ataque que había sufrido por parte de Greyback, la chica había endulzado un poco su caracter.- El muy imbécil abandonó la causa antes de que comenzaran los problemas.

-Ya, vale. El gen de la estupidez se lo repartieron entre ellos.

-Dejad de decir tonterias, niños -McGonagall me hizo un gesto para que pasara lista.

-Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Demelza Robins, Lavender Brown, Kattie Bell, Anthony Goldstein, Hanna Abbot y Kevin Whitby. Firmad el pergamino -le había lanzado un hechizo de confidencialidad. Todos los que estamparan su firma en él, no podrían revelar el nombre de los demás escritos en ese mismo papel. Yo fuí la última en firmar- Pues nada, visualizad el lago Ness, junto a las ruinas del castillo y desapareceros.

Uno a uno mis compañeros fueron desapareciendo. Cuando sólo quedé yo, sonreí a la profesora, que se levantó y me abrazó.

-Espero que tengais suerte, querida niña.

-No se preocupe, profesora. De eso andamos sobrados.- La devolví el abrazo y me desaparecí.

DRACO P.V.O

Habíamos llegado a las ruinas del castillo al amanecer, cuatro horas antes de la llegada de los otros. Sólo me acompañaban Dennis, Finch y Cormac. No queríamos llamar la atención a los espías de Morgana, aunque no solían pasearse por las Highlands, ese es nuestro territorio. Convocamos a nuestros patronus y les mandamos a patrullar. Después de pasar nuestro primer año allí, decidí enseñar a mis compañeros la manera de hacer de sus patronus un ser casi vivo, no la mera figurita plateada espantadementores. Me costó muchos meses y muchos dolores de cabeza, pero al final todos lo consiguieron. Ahora, allí, junto a mi leona, patrullaban el enorme oso de Cormac (como no, todo a lo grande, como a él le gusta) , el Kappa de Dennis (aún no hemos averiguado el por qué de su patronus, pero es gracioso y util, pues puede sumergirse en agua) y la banshee de Finch. Escondimos los caballos en las ruinas del castillo y esperamos en silencio. Como vestíamos de negro y gris nos camuflábamos bien entre las rocas musgosas del viejo castillo. Nos costó acostumbrarnos a la ropa, pero ahora, después de muchas escaramuzas con el enemigo, bendito sea el inventor de la cota de malla. Terence y Seamus, después de muchos intentos en la forja, habían conseguido una aleación mágica que era muy ligera e imposible de penetrar por acero u otro material. Y se convirtió en nuestra segunda piel.

-Malfoy -Dennis se acercó a mí sin hacer ruido (otra cosa que habíamos perfeccionado desde que llegamos. Ahora éramos verdaderos fantasmas. Si no queríamos, nadie se enteraba de nuestra llegada)- Ya es la hora.

Tan absorto había estado en mis pensamientos que el tiempo había pasado volando. Nos acercamos al lugar donde se aparecerían nuestros compañeros. El primero en llegar fue Oliver Wood. Cuando se le pasó el mareo de la aparición, nos miró fijamente, como queriendo asegurarse que eramos nosotros.

-Como no te muevas, Wood, alguno te acabará aplastando. -Cormac le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta ponerlo detrás suyo. El antiguo capitán de Gryffindor no dijo nada, aún sorprendido.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Lavender Brown. Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar un quejido de protesta. ¿Por qué, de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, tuvo que venir ella? Nos saludó como si estuviese en una excursión escolar y se puso al lado de Cormac (al que, por cierto, se comió con los ojos). Luego, muy seguido, se aparecieron Lee Jordan, Demelza Robins y Kattie Bell. (Todo leones, para mi desgracia). Hanna Abbot, Anthony Goldstein y Kevin Whitby fueron los últimos en aparecerse.

-Bueno, veo que ha habido una baja. Nos marchamos -me dí la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Pero una voz que jamás pensé volver a oir me dejó helado en el sitio.

-Veo que no te alegras de mi regreso, Malfoy.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando me aparecí, Draco ya hacía amago de irse. No pude contener mi rabia y le espeté:

-Veo que no te alegras de mi regreso, Malfoy.

Se quedó clavado en el sitio. Ví como apretaba los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos. Mientras permanecía de espaldas a mí, me dediqué a observarlo a placer. Había vuelto a crecer y ahora su espalda era más ancha que antes. La forma de sus brazos era más definida y algo más gruesa que en nuestros años de escuela. Todo él se veía mucho más... fuerte. Se giró lentamente y se me quedó mirando. Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión. Estos cinco años le han cambiado mucho. (Pero a mejor). Su rostro era ya el de un hombre joven, no el de un muchacho que ni es hombre ni es adolescente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, ni muy largo ni muy corto, y varios mechones rebeldes le cubrían parte de los ojos, que brillaban con intensidad. Me dejé perder en aquellas lagunas de plata que tanto me obsesionaban. En los pocos segundos que pude aguantar aquella mirada vi dolor, anhelo, cariño, rabia, confusión... Tardé un poco en asimilarlo: él no esperaba mi regreso. Dejé de mirarlo a los ojos y paseé mi vista por su rostro. Una cicatriz (bastante reciente, por su color), bajaba de su sien izquierda hasta la mandíbula, dándole un aspecto aún más peligroso. Cogió aire antes de hablarme.

-Veo que extrañabas la acción, Granger. -Su voz era grave, pero a la vez seductora, suave como el terciopelo e igual de peligrosa e hipnótica que la de una sirena.

-Sí, Malfoy. Dublín es una ciudad un tanto aburrida.

-Malfoy, tenemos que irnos. -Dennis había regresado con seis caballos. Me quedé alucinada del cambio que había dado el pequeño de los Creevey. Su aspecto era... peligroso. Todos ellos, incluido Finch, que siempre había inspirado ternura en todas las chicas, destilaban esa sensación de peligro.

-Bien. Seremos dos por caballo. Y no, Granger, estos caballos son mágicos. Aguantan días enteros de galope y sin beber ni comer -No me había dejado hablar. Me miró de reojo y juraría que sonrió un poquito. Silbó y su hermosa leona apareció. Un murmullo apagado por parte de mis compañeros de viaje me hizo apartar mis ojos de él. Junto a la leona había aparecido un enorme oso,un kappa y una banshee. Todos ellos eran patronus, pero no como los que todos sabíamos invocar. Esos eran como la leona de Draco.

-¿Cómo...? -no fui capaz de terminar la pregunta. Draco, Cormac, Finch y Dennis habían subido a sus caballos. Draco me cogió por el antebrazo y me colocó en la grupa de su caballo. ¡Mochila incluida!

-Tenemos que irnos, Granger. Es demasiado peligroso estar aquí expuestos. Con esa ropa que llevais pareceis un semáforo. -esperó en silencio a que todos montaran e inició la marcha a galope tendido. Me agarré con fuerza a su cintura.- ¿Miedo, Granger?

-¡Estas chiflado, Malfoy! Nos vamos a matar.

-Tranquila. No voy a dejar que te caigas.

Cabalgamos en silencio durante más de dos horas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo (para ser precisa, el trasero era lo que más dolorido tenía) y comenzaba a estar mareada. De repente, el ritmo del caballo fue decelerando hasta convertirse en un trote ligero. Me aventuré a abrir los ojos. A nuestro alrededor habían aparecido varios patronus mas: la liebre de Luna, un lince, un toro y un halcón.

-Luna, Camichael, Warrington y Zabini os dan la bienvenida -Draco sonreía. Señaló con un brazo un hermoso castillo que se elevaba en medio del agua- Bienvenida a Eilean Donan, el hogar de la Orden de Nathair.

Cuando bajé del caballo casi me caigo de culo. Tenía la cara interna de los muslos en carne viva. Y por lo poco que pude observar, mis amigos estaban más o menos en la misma situación. Pero no me pude quejar mucho porque un torbellino rubio saltó encima mío.

-¡HERIMONE! -Luna me abrazó con fuerza, saltando a mi alrededor. Estaba muy cambiada. Sus rasgos habían perdido toda la redondez que la caracterizaba. Ahora era toda una belleza.- Te he extrañado muchísimo. Esto es un verdadero aburrimiento.

-Muchas gracias, cariño -Blaise apareció detrás de su novia, sonriendo, como siempre- Hola otra vez, Hermione. Te lo has tomado con calma.

-Blaise... Ya ves. Pero ya estoy aquí. -Me abrazó con fuerza. Si todos me iban a saludar de esa manera, le ahorrarían el trabajo a Morgana, porque iba a morir espachurrada.- Antes de que nadie me abrace otra vez, aviso. Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo las piernas y el culo machacados y me muero de hambre.

-Luna, llévales al comedor. Los elfos ya habrán preparado el almuerzo -Draco entró en el castillo seguido de Dennis. Quise seguirle, pero apareció el resto de los chicos y no me fue posible. Después de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, pude entrar en el castillo, acompañada de Luna.

-A ver si contigo aquí se le suaviza el caracter -su voz seguía igual de suave y dulce.

-¿Tan mal se ha portado?

-No, no es eso. Pero desde que sucedió lo de la Luna de Sangre no ha sido el mismo. -Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de pena.- A veces me recuerda al dragón del cuento. El pobrecito siempre estaba triste.

-¿Qué cuento? Porque en todos los cuentos que yo conzco el dragón siempre es el malo.

Entramos en un enorme comedor donde unos elfos colocaban la comida. Al ver mi expresión, Luna se puso a reir.

-Tranquila, todos ellos son libres. Draco los liberó la misma noche en la que Ella volvió. Antes trabajaban en el colegio. Todos quisieron venir aquí, a ayudar. Y nos han venido muy bien, pues ninguno de nosotros había cocinado en la vida. Y sus conocimientos de medicina y magia son increíbles.

-¿Draco liberando elfos?

-¡Jajajaja! Parece mentira, pero sí -Luna me indicó que tomara asiento a su lado- Él no ha cambiado mucho. Anda un poco más mustio de lo normal, pero en esencia sigue siendo el Draco Malfoy al que todos estábamos acostumbrados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -me señalé la cara. Ella me entendió.

-Fué hace un més. Nos enteramos de un ataque a un pequeño pueblo del norte de Gales. Cuando llegamos la masacre estaba en pleono apogeo. Draco perdió los papeles y se lanzó a la lucha sin cuidado. Cuando todo acabó, no lográbamos encontrarlo. Por unos instantes creímos que lo habían apresado o que lo habían matado, hasta que Baddock lo encontró. Estaba sentado junto a los restos de una cabaña, casi inconsciente. En sus brazos tenía a un niño pequeño, de unos dos años. El pequeñajo estaba ileso, pero Draco no. Además de la herida en la cara, tenía un corte muy feo en la pierna izquierda, por el que perdía mucha sangre. Tuvimos que llamar a uno de los elfos para que se lo llevara.

-¿Qué habeis hecho con el niño?

-Lo llevamos a uno de los pueblos ocultos. Estará bien atendido, no te preocupes.

-Me tienes que contar el cuento ese del dragón -me había picado la curiosidad. Siendo como es ella, seguro que la historia estaba plagada de seres que no existian más que en su imaginación. Luna asintió y comenzó su cuento.

-Hace siglos, en un castillo no muy grande, nació un dragón. Todos se maravillaron, pues aquel dragón era completamente negro, con los ojos como la plata -al decir aquello sonrió un poquito- El señor del castillo se sentía feliz por poseer aquella magnífica criatura, pues se decía que traían suerte a sus amos. Con el paso de los años, el dragón fué creciendo. El señor del castillo, por temor a que el bello animal escapase, lo encerró en la parte más profunda del castillo. El animal no le reprochó nada, pues para él todo lo que su amo hacía estaba bien. Cuando aquél señor del castillo murió, lo sustituyó su hijo. Y a éste el suyo. Y así pasaron cinco generaciones, y el pobre dragón fue olvidado. Según iban heredando el título de aquel castillo, los descendientes del primer amo del dragón fuero remodelando el castillo, dejando la cámara donde vivía el dragón cada vez mas aislada. Hasta que un día, la hija del que por entonces era el señor del castillo, encontró una vieja trampilla. Sin miedo a lo que podía encontrar descendió a las entrañas del castillo y, no se sabe si por azar o por destino, encontró al pobre dragón. El animal estaba tan deprimido por el olvido de aquellos a los que había pertenecido, que casi se había convertido en una estatua. La muchacha, que era muy curiosa, se acercó a lo que en un principio tomó por una escultura. Acarició las suaves escamas de las patas, las lisas alas y el puntiagudo morro del dragón. Y se quedó estática cuando el animal abrió los ojos. La chica se sintió desfallecer al ver aquellos enormes ojos de plata mirándola fijamente. En vez de gritar o salir corriendo, ella se acercó un poco más y le habló. "¿Quién eres?". "El Olvidado". La hermosa voz del dragón removió algo en el corazón de ella. Después de hablar con él durante horas, se marchó, prometiéndole que volvería al día siguiente. Y cumplió su promesa, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes a mes, la muchacha bajaba a la cámara olvidada y hablaba con su extraño amigo. Pero llegó el tiempo de que ella se casara con un poderoso señor de la guerra enemigo de su padre. Ella no quería. Argumentó que su corazón pertenecía a alguien, pero nadie quiso escucharla. Fue obligada a casarse y a marchar a un reino que estaba muy lejos de su hogar. El pobre dragón esperaba en su cámara a que ella le visitase, pero jamás volvió. Lleno de dolor, pena y amargura, cerró los ojos y decidió morir. Pasaron los años y el animal fue perdiendo poco a poco la chispa vital y mágica que era su esencia. Cuando su hora estaba próxima, una pequeña niña encontró el camino a la cámara. El dragón se obligó a abrir un ojo y contempló a aquella niña que le recordaba a su princesa. La niña le habló, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas para contestarla. La pequeña se quedó con él durante tres días, acompañándolo en sus últimas horas. Y el dragón, como regalo, por recordarle a su amada princesa, le otorgó un don increible: le cedió a aquella adorable criatura la última chispa de su esencia mágica. Y tras dar aquel increible don, murió. Su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo plateado y cubrió a la pequeña. Cuando la encontraron, la niña dormía tranquila en el suelo. Su madre, al ver dónde estaba la pequeña, sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pues ella era la muchacha que visitaba al dragón, y el dragón había sido el gran amor de ella. Apenada por no haber podido decirle sus sentimientos, enfermó de tristeza, y nada pudieron hacer por ella. Antes de morir, quiso ver a su pequeña. Y murió con una sonrisa de alegría.

Se quedó callada, mirando a la nada. ¿Y ahí acababa la historia? No me quedé muy convencida. Luna me miró unos instantes y continuó hablando.

-¿Sabes por qué murió ella con una sonrisa de alegría? -negué con la cabeza- Porque el dragón que esperaba a la princesa no sólo le había otorgado el don de la magia a la niña, sinó que ésta tenía los ojos como la plata líquida. Un recuerdo para su amada princesa. Dicen que si buscas bien entre las estrellas, puedes encontrar la constelación del dragón negro y a su lado la de la doncella del dragón.

-Es una historia muy bonita. Triste pero bonita. -Me había gustado, pero seguía sin ver la relación con Draco.

-Draco es como el dragón: triste porque está solo, esperando a que su princesa regrese. Pero cuando ella vuelve, ya es tarde. -Luna me clavó su mirada de nuevo- Tú has elegido a Theo y ahora a Draco ya no le queda más que esperar el final de todo.

-No creo que la cosa vaya a acabar tan mal. -Me sentí molesta por alguna extraña razón.- Anda que no hay chicas por el mundo. Yo no soy la única y él es libre de irse con cualquiera.

-Él no lo hará -Luna se levantó y me palmeó el hombro- Te voy a dar un consejo: si le quieres de verdad, serás capaz de comprender tres cosas de él: el dolor detrás de su sonrisa, el amor detrás de su rabia y las razones detrás de su silencio. Piensa en ello, Herms.

Y allí me dejó, con cara de boba y con un galimatías para descifrar. ¡Con lo bien que estaba yo en Dublin!


	4. Chapter 4

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me tiré dos días intentando descifrar las palabras de Luna. ¿Desde cuándo yo, Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico, no soy capáz de comprender a Luna, la persona más simple a nivel intelectual?

-Baja esos aires, Granger. Lovewood no es simple, sólo piensa a otro nivel.

Di un salto de casi un metro. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo podían ser tan silenciosos llevando la cota de malla a cuestas? Me le quedé mirando fijamente. A pesar de los años transcurridos, aún me veo incapaz de inmunizarme a esa mirada tan especial que tiene.

-Maldito hurón, casi me muero del susto -se limitó a mirarme con indiferencia. Decidí pincharle un ratito.- ¿No se pondrá celoso Blaise cuando sepa que te interesas tanto por su novia?

-Déjate de jueguecitos, Granger. Para ser "la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico" -imitó casi a la perfección mi voz, mientras hacía el gesto de comillas con los dedos al hablar- tienes memoria de pez.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ME INSULTAS? -ya está. En vez de enfadarlo, me he cabreado yo.

-Legeremancia, Granger, Legeremancia. -Me sonrió con suficiencia y se marchó. Por unos instantes sus ojos perdieron el brillo frío que últimamente cargaban y dejaron ver... nostalgia, pena... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Draco Malfoy?

DRACO P.V.O

De verdad, no es más tonta y engreida porque no es más grande. ¡Y luego dicen que mi ego no cabe en el castillo!.

No quería leerle la mente, pero sus pensamientos retumbaban en la habitación. Habría pasado de largo de no ser porque pensó eso de Luna. No es que sea muy amigo de la novia de Zabini (lo reconozco. Esas teorías descabelladas, esos seres de nombres impronunciables y de dudosa existencia y esa manera suya de ir por la vida como si estuviese en un picnic eterno, me pone bastante nervioso) pero su caracter y el mío son completamente opuestos y a veces me deja completamente descolocado. Pero ese comentario no verbalizado sobre su inteligencia me sacó de mis casillas. Antes de decirle nada conté hasta diez, para tranquilizarme. No quería montar el numerito allí. Sólo llevan dos días aquí y ya ha agotado mi paciencia.

Después de meterme con ella, me marché cabreado. Pero la niña debía tener ganas de pelea porque me siguió por uno de los corredores berreando como una banshee cabreada.

-¡DETENTE, MALFOY!

-Piérdete, Granger. -Intenté por todos los medios no levantar la voz. ¡Coño! Soy, por decirlo de alguna manera, el jefe de la Órden. Tengo que dar ejemplo.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS, MALDITO HURON DESTEÑIDO!

Aceleré un poco el paso, a ver si se cansaba y me dejaba en paz. Pero la condenada es persistente (y está en muy buena forma, porque de tratarse de otra persona, ya habría vomitado hasta el hígado).

-¿AHORA TAMBIÉN ERES UN COBARDE, MALFOY?

Me paré en seco. No debía esperárselo, porque chocó contra mi espalda. Me giré lentamente.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después de hacerme correr por medio castillo, por fín conseguí que se parara. Iba tan rápido que no pude frenar a tiempo y choqué contra él. Se dió la vuelta muy despacio y me taladró con la mirada. Sentí verdadero miedo (más bien pánico). Sus ojos (mis adorados, amados y añorados ojos plateados) eran dos témpanos de hielo. En la vida había visto una mirada así. (Bueno, sólo en él, para ser sincera. Pero en muy contadas ocasiones). Levantó los brazos y colocó sus manos sobre mis sienes y apretó hasta hacerme daño.

-Escúchame bien, Granger, porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez. En la vida, métete esto en la cabeza, vuelvas a llamarme cobarde. Puedo ser ególatra, creído, cínico, mujeriego, déspota, antisocial y todo lo que tú quieras, pero nunca, escuchame bien, seré un cobarde. He hecho cosas que harían que tu amado San Potter se meara encima del miedo. Me he enfrentado a cosas que jamás pensé ver en mi vida. Pero nunca he huído. Nunca

-Eso dices tú, pero ¿tengo que recordarte tus años en Hogwarts? Porque allí bien que te escondías detrás de Snape cuando algo te salia mal o cuando tenías miedo.

-Era un criajo gilipollas que no tenía claro su sitio -su voz se enronqueció más- Pero sólo eso, un crío.

-¿Ves como me demuestras que eres un cobarde? Sigues escudándote en excusas baratas y ya trilladas.

No sé por qué me estaba comportando así con él. Quizá porque desde nuestra llegada me había ignorado. Quizá porque no había tenido en cuenta ninguna de mis ideas a la hora de planificar ataques y emboscadas. Quizá porque no había dado señales de sentir celos cuando me reencontré con Theo. Quizá esa indiferencia hacia mi persona era lo que me estaba empujando a ser mezquina con él. Y por eso solté aquellas palabras que me estarían pesando el resto de mi vida.

-Porque en el fondo, Draco Malfoy, eres igual que tu padre. Una serpiente que sólo vive para arrastrarse en las sombras a la espera de ver cuál es el mejor bando.

Retrocedió unos pasos, pero sin soltar mi cara. Se quedó blanco (todo un logro, dada su palidez natural). Su rostro permaneció sin expresión alguna durante unos segundos y luego sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Allí solo había dolor. Un dolor profundo al que yo contribuí un poquito más. Permaneció allí parado, sonriendo de esa manera, por lo menos diez minutos. Luego susurró un hechizo.

En mi mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes que se sucedían a toda velocidad, mareándome. La primera fue la de un niño de no más de cinco años, de pelo platinado, parado junto a una fuente enorme. Delante suyo la figura paterna, sujetando un hermoso gato negro. "_Un Malfoy no puede permitirse el lujo de encariñarse con un animal sarnoso como éste."_ Y el pobre animal era sumergido en el agua ante los horrorizados ojos del pequeño que, pese al dolor que sentía, no derramó una sola lágrima. La imagen desapareció para dar paso a otra. El mismo niño, pero con ocho años. Paseaba junto a su padre por una calle. Se paró frente al escaparate de una juguetería. Una bofetada tan fuerte que le empotró contra el cristal le hizo caer al suelo. _"Los Malfoy no pierden el tiempo con estúpidos juguetes. Esas tonterías hablandan el caracter." _La imagen cambió. El niño con once años, con doce, trece, catorce... imágenes de palizas, castigos con magia, maldiciones imperdonables, lecciones monstruosas... Y en todas ellas una cosa común: el niño, luego muchacho y después hombre, no derramaba ni una sóla lágrima. Sólo sonreía. Pero nunca con los ojos. Y de repente todo paró. Draco me había soltado. Le miré fijamente a los ojos. Lo veía un poco borroso (tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas). Sin dejar de sonreir, me dijo:

-Si esto te parece de cobardes, Granger, entonces soy el mayor cobarde de la historia del mundo mágico. -Se dió la vuelta y reanudó su camino. Antes de desaparecer por una esquina, añadió unas palabras que terminaron de rematarme- Yo no soy mi padre. Si me lo propusiera, sería mil veces peor que él, Granger. Da gracias a mi madre de que soy como soy.

Y allí me dejó, llorando como una cosa boba. Y después de meditar entre lágrimas lo que había visto y lo que me había dicho, comprendí la primera frase de Luna: había descubierto el dolor detrás de la sonrisa de Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

El día había amanecido bien. El castillo despertaba poco a poco. Hacía ya un mes de la llegada de los refuerzos y eso se notaba. Habían pasado de un silencio casi monástico a un barullo total. Los nuevos se sentían llenos de energía, con ganas de comerse el mundo y de luchar. Para aquellos que llevaban allí cinco años, la situación llegó a ser bastante molesta. Lo habría sido menos si sus dos "líderes" mostraran una actitud diplomática, pero aquello era mucho pedir.

-¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE TUS DESPLANTES, HURON!

-¡PIÉRDETE, MALDITA SABELOTODO!

-¿Ya empiezan? -Zabini se sentó junto a Seamus, que comía una tostada en uno de los bancos del jardín.

-Llevan así desde antes del amanecer. Cada vez madrugan más.

-Hay que reconocerles que como despertador no tienen precio -Blaise se recostó en el banco, mientras observaba la pelea- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en lanzarse alguna maldición imperdonable?

-Según las apuestas, de dos a tres días. -Seamus se sacudió las migas de la camisa- Te dejo, tío. Malcom ha encontrado otra utilidad a la aleación de las cotas y vamos a probar a hacer armas.

-¿Armas? ¿Para qué?

-Para los nuevos. -Seamus sonrió con malicia, recordando los entrenamientos de los "novatos"- Son unos flojos. ¿Has visto a Whitby con una espada en la mano? Es como si se la das a un orangután y le dejas suelto en un supermercado.

-¿Un qué y en qué? -Blaise le miró confundido.

-Jo, tío. ¿Cómo podeis sobrevivir los sangre pura? Son cosas básicas.

-No hablemos de la pureza de la sangre que está mal visto -Blaise volvió a centrar su atención en la pelea- Yo me quedaré un ratito. Esto promete ser divertido.

-Avisa si se maldicen el uno al otro. Hay bastante oro en juego.

Seamus le dió una palmadita en el hombro y se fue a la fragua. Blaise se acomodó mejor en el banco y, sonriendo con malicia, observó a su amigo.

DRACO P.V.O

¿Por qué yo, de entre todos los seres vivos del planeta, estoy condenado a sufrir a esa insoportable, cabezota, testaruda chica? No había hecho más que sacar un pie de mi habitación cuando ya estaba allí, acechando como un buitre. Comenzó a gritarme antes de que terminara de salir.

-¿CON QUÉ DERECHO VETAS MIS OPINIONES, MALFOY?

-Granger, acabo de despertarme como quien dice, tengo hambre y me duele la cabeza. Hazme el favor y estate calladita... por lo menos un año entero. ¿Vale?

-TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA, HURON. ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS TENIDO EN CUENTA MI PLAN DE BATALLA?

-Porque no sabes una mierda de estrategia militar sin magia, por eso, Granger.

La retiré de mi camino con más delicadeza de la que se merecía en ese momento e intenté llegar al comedor. Pero no, no era mi día de suerte y la muy plasta me siguió, eso sí, sin dejar de gritarme.

-¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ NARICES PEDISTEIS AYUDA? PORQUE DESDE QUE HEMOS LLEGADO, SÓLO NOS HABEIS "ENTRENADO". NO HEMOS SALIDO EN NINGUNA DE LAS MISIONES.

-Aún no estais listos. Eso es todo. Y no pedimos ayuda. Vinisteis porque os dió la santísima gana de hacerlo. -resoplé, molesto. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a alcanzar dimensiones épicas. Las sienes me martilleaban y parecía que tenía un jodido ejercito pateándome el cerebro- ¿Puedo ir a desayunar, por favor? Hoy va a ser un día agotador y necesito aunque sea cinco minutos de silencio absoluto.

-¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO PESADA?

Como ví que no podía ir al comedor, decidi ir a las cocinas atajando por los jardines. Zabini y Seamus estaban allí. Al vernos sonrieron divertidos. (Nota mental: hablar con esos dos sobre las apuestas a mi costa). Granger se acercó más a mí y me berreó al oído.

-¡ESOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE TUS DESPLANTES, HURON!

Ya no pude aguantarme. Me giré y le grité con todas mis fuerzas (lo que me ocasionó un dolor lacerante en la cabeza)

-¡PIERDETE, MALDITA SABELOTODO!

El latigazo que me atravesó el craneo me hizo caer de rodillas. ¡Por todos los demonios del Averno! Hacía mucho que no sentía esos dolores. La última vez fue cuando intentaba evitar que Voldemort entrara en mi mente... ¡MIERDA!

-¡ESPÍAS! -Mi berrido se oyó por todo el castillo. En menos de dos minutos estaban todos allí, levantando las varitas y creando el escudo protector. De vez en cuando Morgana mandaba unos pajarracos mágicos a espiarnos. Esos bichos podían penetrar en la mente. Normalmente lo intentaban primero conmigo, pues todos los secretos de la Órden están en mi cabeza. Si no hubiese estado tan distraido con la estúpida de Granger, los habría detectado antes. Por suerte, el dolor de cabeza les habrá impedido leer nada. Cuando noté que se habían marchado, hice un gesto con la mano y todos cortaron el hechizo. Nott se acercó corriendo a mí y me tendió un pañuelo.

-Te vuelve a sangrar la nariz, Malfoy. -cogí el maldito pañuelo y me limpié. ¡Cómo odio que me pillen con la guardia bajada!- ¿Crees que han podido obtener algo de interés para Ella?

-No. Tengo tal dolor de cabeza que lo único que habrán leído son mis ganas de estrangular con mis propias manos a tu novia del alma. -Me levanté del suelo y le fulminé con la mirada. Luego clavé mis ojos en una sorprendida pero aún enojada (cabezota hasta el final) Granger.- No quiero que te dirijas a mí. No me hables, no me mires, no respires a mi alrededor. El único trato que tú y yo vamos a tener a partir de ahora será meramente el de instructor-alumna y de jefe-subordinada. Y ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria o desobedecerme porque te juro por la memoria de mi madre que te lanzo un Cruciatus aquí mismo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me quedé pasmada, sin comprender qué narices había pasado. Un segundo antes estaba peleando con Malfoy con todas mis ganas y al siguiente, todos los miembros antiguos de la Órden estaban allí, apuntando con sus varitas al cielo y murmurando un hechizo que en mi vida había oído. Y para rematar, las palabritas del imbécil de Malfoy. Cuando me quedé sola, Blaise se acercó a mí.

-Como no te tranquilices un poco, vas a terminar agotando su paciencia.

-¿Te atreves a defenderlo? Sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre. Además, no veo que haga mucho por solucionar todo esto.

-Te voy a ilustrar, Granger -ahora él también está cabreado conmigo. Nunca le había visto tan serio. Y desde la guerra, nunca me había llamado por mi apellido- Lo que acabas de presenciar es una de las artimañas de Morgana. Esos pajarracos sobrevuelan el castillo de vez en cuando buscando información. Normalmente no nos preocupamos porque todos sabemos como bloquear nuestras mentes. Pero desde que estais aquí, con todo el alboroto que montais, es muy dificil concentrarse. Y Draco es el único que puede presentir cuándo se acercan para avisarnos y lanzar el hechizo que has visto.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso? No es mi culpa.

-Sí, si lo es. Porque con esa actitud de niña caprichosa, incordiando todo el día con tonterías, le has hecho bajar la guardia y ellos han podido penetrar en su mente.

-¡Cielos! ¿Es grave?

-Da gracias a que le habías producido tal dolor de cabeza que sólo pensaba en la mejor forma de acabar con tu vida -Blaise sonrió un poquito- Pero que esas cosas penetren en tu mente no es agradable. Duele. Y mucho, creeme. Todos lo padecimos los primeros meses. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué es tan importante vuestro entrenamiento?

-No mucho, la verdad.

-Teneis que aprender a luchar con armas. Los hombres de Morgana no son todos magos. Utiliza muggles como soldados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella proviene de una época en la que sólo unos pocos poseían magia. Está acostumbrada a luchar sin ella. También es necesario que aprendais a escudar vuestras mentes por completo, para evitar lo que ha sucedido hace unos minutos. Y luego está lo de los patronus.

-Eso aún no lo entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad hay de ellos si ya no hay dementores?

-los hay, los hay, no lo dudes. Pero van por libre. Ahora sólo los encuentras en los cementerios. Pero hemos descubierto que Morgana no comprende la esencia de los patronus y les teme. Al igual que todos sus hombres. Draco nos enseñó a darles vida -se levantó la camisa y me enseñó un tatuaje, hecho encima del corazón. El suyo era un halcón- Como nosotros no tenemos la ventaja genética de Draco, tenemos que llevar el símbolo de nuestro patronus junto al corazón, que es de donde sale su fuerza. Tardamos seis meses en dominarlos. Vosotros lo vais a tener que aprender en menos tiempo.

-¿Tendremos que tatuarnos también? -no me hacía mucha gracia el tener que llevar una nutria sobre mi pecho el resto de mi vida.

-Sí. Sin excepción. Asi que, cuando Draco os lo pida, no le lleves la contraria, por favor -me miró con cara de corderito- Iba a comenzar hoy, pero creo que hasta pasado mañana no estará en condiciones.

-¿Por?

-Lo de antes. Entre el dolor de cabeza y lo de los pajarracos, estará KO lo que queda de día y mañana. Me voy. Tengo que enseñar cómo coger una espada a tus amigos y evitar que se rebanen algo necesario.

Se marchó en dirección al patio de prácticas, dejándome confundida. Me senté en la fuente y me quedé con la mente en blanco.

-Esa también es una buena técnica para repeler a los esbirros de Morgana. -La suave voz de Theo me sacó de mi ensoñación. Le sonreí y el me dió un ligero beso en los labios- ¿Estás más tranquila?

-Sí. Siento el numerito de antes.

-Los dos teneis mucho genio y es normal que choqueis -dejó de sonreir. Algo le preocupaba.- Pero tienes que intentar no chincharle tanto. Bastane tiene con lo que le ha caído encima como para también tener que preocuparse por vuestras discusiones.

-¿Le defiendes después de que me ha insultado?

-No. Sólo constato un hecho. Herm, Draco necesita estar tranquilo. Lo que te voy a contar ahora nadie, ni siquiera Blaise, lo sabe.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

-Si Morgana no ha conseguido tomar este castillo es gracias a Draco. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna nueva, cede parte de su poder para mantener la protección de este lugar. Para ello necesita estar muy tranquilo y preparado. Hasta ahora no había problema, pues estamos acostumbrados a vivir como si fuesemos monjes. Pero con vuestra llegada, él se ha visto alterado. Sois nueve personas más de las que preocuparse. Nueve personas que no duraríais ni un padrenuestro ahí fuera. -Me cogió de la mano- Y resulta que anoche fue luna nueva. Así que como comprenderas, tu numerito de esta mañana no ha ayudado mucho.

-Mierda. La he cagado, ¿verdad? -me obsequió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Podemos decir que un poquito. Le has pillado en un mal momento. Lo que me preocupa es que ahora tardará un poco más en recuperarse y le necesitamos dando órdenes por aquí.

Me levanté y me despedí de él con un beso. Entré de nuevo en el castillo y fui directa a la habitación de Draco. A ver si ese cabezadura aceptaba mis disculpas.

DRACO P.V.O

Llegar a mi habitación me costó un triunfo. Y para mi desgracia, por el camino me encontré con Lavender. La chica debía tener ganas de hablar, porque me tuvo plantado en medio del pasillo tres cuartos de hora. Le dió completamente igual que tuviese sangre en la cara, que me estuviese tambalenado de mala manera y que le lanzara miradas asesinas. Cuando terminó su perolata (no tengo ni idea de lo que me estaba contando porque desconecté tras el "Hola Draco") se marchó tan campante. Casi arrastrándome logré entrar en mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer sobre la cama. ¡Pero que gustito! Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Acordándome de toda su parentela, me levanté como un zombie y fui a ver quién puñetas molestaba. ¡Cómo no! Ella. Mi penitencia en vida.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando me abrió la puerta me tuve que contener para no salir corriendo. ¡Tenía un aspecto horrible) Me lanzó una mirada asesina, de esas que se le dan tan bien, y alzó una ceja, como esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. Intentaré no gritarte tanto.

-Me conformo con no tener que escucharte en lo que me queda de vida, que si de ti depende, no va a ser mucho -se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -vale, pregunta tonta lo mires por donde lo mires. Pero algo tenía que decir.

-Hecho una mierda, Granger. No sé por qué la cabeza aún no me ha explotado. He sudado tanto por el esfuerzo de discutir contigo y repeler a los espías que en este momento el cerdo que está criando Luna huele mejor que yo. Y tengo sueño, hambre y no sé que más cosas. Pero como una sabelotodo insufrible ha decidido que voy a ser su buena acción del día tras casi joder las cosas hace unos minutos, ni puedo darme un baño, ni puedo comer algo ni puedo dormir para que se me quite este dolor de cabeza.

-Vale. La próxima vez no pienso disculparme.

-¿La próxima vez? -se quedó lívido.- ¿Por qué yo?

-No te entiendo, Malfoy.

-Por qué yo de entre todos los seres humanos que pueblan la Tierra. Por qué extraña razón me has escogido como blanco de tu frustración. Te voy a dar dos consejos, Granger. El primero: pídele a Theo que te haga pasar una buena noche (creo que no necesitas que expecifique).

-Te he entendido, Malfoy. -me mordí la lengua para no gritarle. En verdad necesita descansar.- ¿Y cuál es tu otro maravilloso consejo?

-Intenta no ser tan molesta, Granger.

Y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

DRACO P.V.O

Caminé haciendo eses hasta la cama y me tiré en plancha sobre ella. Antes de caer en un sueño parecido a un coma profundo, la pude oir gruñir.

-¿Que me haga pasar una buena noche? Ni enfermo deja de ser un degenerado sexual el maldito huron.

Solté una carcajada y me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después del episodio en la habitación de Draco, lo evité como a la peste durante una semana. En esos días nos sometieron a un entrenamiento intensivo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas y demás armas de filo. Para mí, que soy una persona con capacidad nula para el deporte o cualquier otra actividad física tan contundente, han sido siete días de total y absoluta tortura. Lo único bueno que he podido sacar del entrenamiento ha sido un cansancio extremo que me ha impedido discutir con Draco... Aunque no se ha dejado ver mucho, que se diga.

Al día siguiente de nuestra discusión, me pasé varias veces por su cuarto. Theo (que es el encargado de darle las pociones que le ayudan a recuperar esa parte de su poder que cede para proteger el castillo) me dejó pasar la primera vez. Draco dormía como un cesto. Ni siquiera se movio cuando caí un jarrón. Como ví que ahí no hacía nada, me dediqué a pasar un poquito de tiempo con Theo, al que tenía algo olvidado.

El último día de esa semana me llevó a un pequeño embarcadero oculto entre las rocas. El sitio era precioso. Mientras permanecíamos sentados con los pies en el agua, charlamos de todo un poco. Le puse al día de lo que sucedía fuera de allí.

-La gente ni se ha enterado. Para el resto del mundo, ésta isla no existe. -Él asintió. Creo que ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo- ¿Tan poderosa es?

-No lo sabemos. En algunos aspectos es mil veces superior a nosotros. Por ponerte un ejemplo, Ella no utiliza varita. No la necesita. Se sobra y se basta con el mero poder de su voluntad. Para ella, la magia es Voluntad y Alma (aunque la suya sea más negra que la de Voldemort). A más voluntad, más fuerte es su poder. Pero en otros aspectos está muy limitada.

-¿Cómo de limitada?

-En eso se parece a Voldemort. Subestima mucho los lazos familiares, de amistad y de amor. Como ella se crió sin ninguna de esas tres cosas, no las valora y por ello es debil ante ellas. Y nuestra magia se basa en esas tres cosas... Por eso Ella maneja con poderío la magia negra y nosotros la blanca. Aunque Draco hace uso indiscriminado de las dos...

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESE TARADO UTILIZA LAS IMPERDONABLES? -creo que mi grito se oyó al otro lado del lago.

-El Cruciatus y el Imperius sí. La otra ni de lejos. -Theo me clavó esos ojos tan intensos que tiene, de ese verde tan especial- En el fondo sigue siendo un mortífago. Un mortífago que sigue una buena causa, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

-Y lo defiendes tan contento -resoplé, intentando controlar mi genio.

-Herm, yo también lo soy -me enseñó la marca. Es tan tranquilo que a veces olvido que porta ese horrendo tatuaje- Pero Draco es más... sutil a la hora de realizar magia. No tiene ningún tipo de bloqueo moral para utilizar una u otra. A veces incluso improvisa y las mezcla.

-Eso no es bueno -recordé la ceremonia en casa de su tatarabuela.- No sé si te contó la ceremonia que celebramos en casa de su tatarabuela.

-Algo mencionó. -Theo miró mi mano, donde estaban los dos anillos- Y Blaise me explicó lo de su dualidad mágica.

-Eso es lo que me dá miedo. Que se descontrole y acabe en el lado equivocado.

-¿Y cuál es el lado equivocado? Según tú, claro.

-¡Theo! Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. El lado de la magia tenebrosa. Si no le controlamos, podemos acabar con un digno sucesor de Voldemort.

-¿Y quién dice que esa magia no sea la natural en él? Piénsalo, Herm. Toda su familia (salvo contadísimas excepciones) está compuesta por magos oscuros. Todos han servido al lado "equivocado", como tú dices. Es su herencia...

-Pero no por ello tiene que serlo él también. Mira su tía Andromeda. Tonks, Sirius, Régulus... todos magos blancos.

-Pero estás hablando de los Black. -Theo me cogió de la mano- Si hay algo de lo que estoy muy seguro es del poder de la Sangre Malfoy, Herm. Esa familia tiene un linaje impecable. Y todos han sido magos oscuros.

-No le pintas buen futuro.

-Confia un poquito más en él. Aunque se decantara por la magia oscura, su sentido del honor y de la lealtad es demasiado fuerte. Anticuado, diría yo. Pero si algo define a Malfoy es la lealtad...

-¿Malfoy leal? Pero si siempre se ha arrimado al ascua que mejor calienta.

-Cuando tenía a alguien más que defender. Ahora, que puede hacer su propia voluntad, no le sacarás del camino que se ha trazado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando el lago. Llevábamos un buen rato allí, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Decidí chincharle un poco. Cogí a Theo de la cota y le besé con fuerza. Al principio parecía sorprendido, pero luego me correspondió con verdadero entusiasmo. Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre Cormac, Dean y Seamus. Cuando me separé de él, miré con disimulo hacia atrás. Draco nos miraba fijamente. No supe si bien o mal por la distancia, pero parecía rígido. Con un gesto de la mano nos indicó que entráramos en el castillo. Con un poquito de suerte podría pelearme con él.

DRACO P.V.O

Después de una semana de total calma en lo referente a la sabelotodo,aburrido, decidí que ya iba siendo hora de que ese atajo de desquiciados que nos había invadido aprendieran a invocar el Patronus Vitae. Y que Urguhart les hiciera el tatuaje que les permitiría convocarlo siempre que lo necesitaran o quisiesen. Pasee por todo el castillo dando la orden de reunirse en el Salon de Caza y busqué a Granger. Después de patearme todo el maldito castillo, la encontré en el embarcadero, muy "ocupada" con Noth. Me obligué a respirar profundamente varias veces para calmarme y luego me dediqué a mirarla fijamente. Con lo mucho que le fasitida eso, no tardaría nada en saltar como una cobra. Pero la muy condenada ni se inmutó. Cuando por fín se digno a mirarme, hice la señal para que entraran en el castillo. Los esperé en el patio de armas. Theo iba con su aire de siempre, muy parecido al de Luna, pero sin ese deje de locura que ella tenía. Granger me miraba como quien ve un avispero recién removido.

-Por fín la parejita se digna a honrarnos con su presencia -más veneno no pude darle a mis palabras. Nott pasó olimpicamente de mí. Granger, para no decepcionarme, entró a saco.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, HURÓN!

-yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Granger. Pero, si su alteza real ya ha terminado sus quehaceres, le comunico que tenemos una reunión en el Salón de Caza. No hace falta que vengas, Nott.

-Vale, me voy a la biblioteca -se despidió de ella con un beso y se marchó alegremente de allí. Sólo le faltó ir dando saltitos.

-Veo que el ser un ratón de biblioteca se contagia, Granger.

-¡QUIZÁ DEBERÍAS PASAR DIEZ MINUTOS PEGADO A MÍ A VER SI TAMBIÉN TE ENTRA ALGO DE SENTIDO COMÚN EN ESA CABEZOTA HUECA QUE TIENES!

-No hace falta que grites, Granger. Por suerte no soy sordo -le dí la espalda y me fui andando rápido hacia el interior del castillo. Pude oir sus pasos detrás mío.

-Creo que has perdido los modales, Malfoy. No se da la espalda a una dama cuando estás hablando con ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero estaba ante una? Porque yo sólo he visto a una niñita insoportable e insufrible que se da aires de gran mujer -lo reconozco. El verla besándose con Nott me había cabreado. A pesar de que no soy una persona celosa, cuando se trataba de ella y el resto del género masculino, me ponía enfermo de celos.

-¡CERDO, MACHISTA, DESGRACIADO,CAPULLO...!

-Ese lenguaje, que no vives tú sola aquí. -Empujé con fuerza la puerta del Salón. Ya estaban todos los interesados allí. Zabini, Luna y Dennis sentados en la gran mesa, charlando en voz baja. Urguhart preparaba los utensilios para hacer el tatuaje. Los nuevos a lo suyo, como siempre. Hablaban tan alto que aquello parecía un partido de quiddicht.

-¡SILENCIO!

El Salón quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios. Detrás mio pude oir resoplar a Granger a la vez que murmuraba:

-Maldito engreido...

Sonreí un poquito, divertido. Cuando me aseguré de que todos me prestaban atención, hablé.

-Hoy nos dedicaremos al Patronus Vitae. Creo que todos habeis visto ya a nuestros patronus -nueve cabezas subieron y bajaron a la vez- Son una variación del patronus normal. Ellos son más un ente vivo que un mero conjuro. Para nosotros, además de ser un arma efectiva, son casi amigos. Gracias a ellos, las interminables guardias, las expediciones de reconocimiento o los días en los que nos sentimos un poco solos, todo ello, mejora. Porque ellos nos son leales hasta el final. No nos abandonan, obedecen ciegamente nuestras ordenes... y porque son, en el fondo, una parte de nosotros mismos. Ahora quiero que, de uno en uno, invoqueis un patronus.

El primero fue Oliver Wood. Después de tres intentos, apareció ante nosotros un armadillo del tamaño de un terrier. Urguhart tomó nota en un pergamino. El siguiente fue Lee Jordan, cuyo patronus era un carnero. Demelza nos deleitó con un alce enorme, mientras que el patronus de Lavender era un lobo. (Cosa que no me sorprendió. En la batalla final había sido atacada por Greyback y, aunque nunca llegaría a transformarse del todo, los ciclos de la luna influían poderosamente en ella). Granger hizo aparecer su ya conocida nutria. Kattie tenía como patronus un ganso bastante regordete y Goldstein invocó un gorila enorme, que intimidaba bastane. Hanna y Whitby nos sorprendieron, pues sus patronus eran gatos, los dos. El de Hanna un gato persa de mucho pelo y el de Whitby un Mau Egipcio. Tras la demostración, Urguhart les hizo ponerse en fila y descubrirse el pecho. Las chicas protestaron con fuerza, pero tuve que imponerme.

-¡Cerrar la boca de una maldita vez! Para que el Patronus Vitae funcione necesitais el tatuaje mágico encima del corazón. Y me da igual que seais chicas. No es la primera vez que vemos un pecho desnudo, caray. -Granger se puso del color de la grana. Los chicos sonreían- Lo que no quiere decir que esto vaya a ser un espectáculo gratuito. Primero tatuaremos a los chicos y luego a las chicas.

-¿Tú te quedarás? -Granger me lanzaba miradas de verdadero odio.

-Si te preocupa lo que se pueda ver, Granger, te recuerdo que de tí lo he visto todo -risitas de fondo por parte de Zabini y Luna.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO! No creo que lo que tú y yo hiciéramos en el pasado sea de interés público.

-Tranquila, Herm -Luna sonreía a su amiga- Ya lo sabemos todo. Y no te avergüences. Es algo natural entre un hombre y una mujer. Claro que también lo es entre dos hombres o dos mujeres... ¿O no es así?

Y se lanzó a un monólogo sobre orientación sexual. Algo que incomodó a todos menos a nosotros. Ventajes de haber sido Slytherin. Nunca nos cortamos a la hora de hablar de sexo y de todo lo relacionado con él. Para mojigatos, el resto de casas. Me senté con ellos y disfruté de lo lindo con la conversación y con las caras de Granger. Me la quedé mirando fijamente. Me levanté para salir de allí. Al pasar por su lado, le susurré en el oído:

-De verdad, Granger, que necesitas que Theo te haga pasar una noche inolvidable. Creeme, cuando estábamos en el colegio, no oí quejarse a ninguna de sus conquistas en ese campo.

-Dejenerado.

Me marché riendo a carcajadas. En verdad había extrañado aquello. Me recordaba a mis primeros años en el colegio, cuando la tomé como chivo expiatorio de todas mis frustraciones. Discutir con ella tenía que ser declarado deporte nacional.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Definitivamente, a todas las serpientes les faltan neuronas en la cabeza y les sobra sangre en cierta parte de su cuerpo. ¡Nunca había conocido chicos tan salidos y tan... ! No sé ni como catalogarlos. ¿Quizá como viejos verdes en potencia?


	7. Chapter 7

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me desperté antes del amanecer sintiendo un peso sobre mi estómago. Giré un poco la cabeza y sonreí. Theo dormía como un bebé, pero un bebé enfunfurruñado. Tenía esa arruguita que se le forma en la frente cuando piensa demasiado. Le dí un besito en la punta de la nariz y seguí observándolo. Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos he ido experimentando cómo ha crecido el cariño que siento hacia él. Quizá es algo más que cariño, pero... ¿se puede querer a dos personas a la vez? Si lo pienso bien, sí. Porque son dos tipos diferentes de amor. Con Theo todo es tranquilo, suave, pausado... Él es atento conmigo, cariñoso, poco hablador, le encanta estudiar como a mí... Y aunque todo el mundo en el colegio le consideraba raro, él sólo era tímido. Ahora, después de pasar tanto tiempo con esa panda de degenerados, juerguistas que son los otros, ha desarrollado su sentido del humor, es más abierto, cálido... y por qué no decirlo, apasionado. En cambio, con Draco todo era... intenso. Sí, esa es la palabra. Intenso. Draco es una persona que no tiene término medio. O siente demasiado o no siente nada. O es extremadamente feliz o se hunde en la más absoluta de las depresiones. Puede reir a carcajadas un segundo y al siguiente estar maldiciendo como un poseso. Puede amarte hasta lo más profundo de su alma o desarrollar un odio visceral que deja a Voldemort a la altura del betún. Y si ahora me dieran a elegir... me quedaría con la estabilidad que me ofrece Theo. Sí, decidido. En estos tiempos tan oscuros e imprecisoso me quedo con la seguridad de Theo. No creo que aguantara mucho al lado de Draco en estos momentos. Sobre todo ahora. Blaise me contó que, desde que llegamos, ha estado como gato escaldado. Hemos roto su esquema de disciplina, tranquilidad y aislamiento. Y no le falta razón. El primer día aquí fue como estar en un monasterio de clausura. Después de los saludos y el reencuentro, ellos volvieron a su rutina. Nosotros, los "nuevos", nos quedamos sin palabras al asisitir como espectadores de su rutina.

Se levantaban dos horas antes del amanecer. Desayunaban casi en silencio y luego cada cual se iba a sus tareas. Seamus, Higgs y Baddock se pasaban prácticamente todo el día en la forja, reparando armas, cotas y demás enseres. Y también experimentando nuevas aleaciones. Neville seguía con sus plantas, buscando aplicaciones médicas y otras no tan benevolentes, como venenos y posibles usos en pociones altamente mortales. Cormac y Carmichael eran los expertos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ver a esos dos pelear sólo con sus manos daba verdadero miedo. Dean y Padma eran los encargados de los caballos. Ellos los domaban, entrenaban y enseñaban a los demás todas las maneras posibles de montar a caballo en una pelea o batalla. Michael Corner y Finch eran los expertos en armas de largo alcance. Tenían una puntería endiabladamente buena y eran unos hachas con el arco, la ballesta y la honda. Harper y Warrington eran expertos en venenos (como buenos ex-slytherin), trampas y rastros, por lo que, además de ser rastreadores, cazaban la mayor parte de la comida del castillo. Blaise y Luna eran los medimagos del grupo (no sé como se fiaron de ellos para otorgarles el puesto. No sería yo quien dejara mi vida y mi salud en manos de un irresponsable que nada se toma en serio y de una chica cuya cordura a veces es cuestionable.) Los quem ás me sorprendieron fueron Urguhart y Dennis. Tras pasear por todo el castillo aquel día, me quedé a ver su sesión de entrenamiento. Para ser tan jóvenes, luchan con una fiereza asombrosa. Ambos saben utilizar cualquier arma que tenga filo, sea del tamaño que sea y del tipo que sea. Y ambos pelean con rabia. Creo que las pérdidas en la guerra les marcaron más de lo que nos hubiese gustado. Y por último estaban ellos, los dos hombres que me tenían hechizada. Theo era el "Hechicero" oficial del castillo. Cuando lo comenté medio en broma, Seamus y Blaise casi mueren de la risa, pero al final se le quedó el mote. Ahora todos le llaman Hechicero. Aunque a él no parece importarle mucho. Su dominio de la magia se ha multiplicado por cien y conoce hechizos que ni yo, con lo que leo, había oído. Y luego los que se ha inventado. Todo un genio. Y Draco... Draco estaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Participaba en todas las actividades, se entrenaba como uno más, ayudaba en todo... pero no imponía ordenes ni hacía prevalecer su voluntad por encima de la de los demás. Por eso, me dijo Theo, lo habían nombrado su jefe. Además, como mortífago activo que fue, su experiencia con los "malos" le hizo ganar puntos ante cualquier otro.

-Herm, cielo, aterriza. Llevas una hora en las musarañas.

Dí un gritito. Tan absorta estaba recordando aquel día que no me enteré que ya había despertado. Sonreí, culpable.

-Lo siento. Recuerdos de mi primer día.

-Vamos a levantarnos. El desayuno estará en breve y hoy empezais con el entrenamiento con espadas de verdad -sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Es que las que hemos estado utilizando no eran de verdad? -aún sentía el dolor de brazos de la semana pasada tras cuatro horas seguidas agitando una espada corta.

-Esas eran de entrenamiento. Un regalo de Seamus para que nadie perdiera un miembro importante de su cuerpo. Pesaban menos de la mitad. Hoy empezais con las de verdad.

-¡Sois unos monstruos! -me escondí bajo el edredón y Theo comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Vamos, vaga. Draco arrancará la cabeza de los que lleguen tarde.

-El monstruo mayor...

Salí de la cama haciendo pucheros mientras Theo reía a carcajadas. Le lancé mi zapatilla y me metí en el frío cuarto de baño cojeando. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en este maldito lugar?

DRACO P.V.O

El día de hoy iba a ser divertido. Estoy tan cansado de aguantar las tonterias y las quejas de los nuevos que he decidio agotarles de tal manera que no puedan casi ni respirar. Para empezar, los he ido despertando uno a uno con ayuda de Dennis a eso de las cinco de la mañana. A gritos les hemos avisado que tenían media hora para asearse, desayunar y vestirse. A las cinco y media en punto tenían que estar en el patio de armas. Granger no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que me imaginé lo más obvio: Theo se encargaría de ella hoy. Mejor, no tengo ganas de que me incordie mientras entrenamos con espadas. Estos torpes capaces son de cortarse un brazo sin querer.

Cuando llegamos al patio aún faltaba cuarto de hora para empezar el entrenamiento. Urguhart ya estaba allí, vestido sólo con su pantalón de montar y las botas. Desde que llegamos aquí se ha ido asilvestrando un poquito más cada día. Cuando le miro me parece ver a los antiguos guerreros pictos. Quizá sea descendiente directo de ellos. El resto del grupo estaba bien abrigado, repartido por todo el patio, comiendo el desayuno y haciendo apuestas sobre quién se heriría hoy y qué se heriria. Dennis se quitó la camisa y cogió una espada de doble filo y comenzó a calentar con Urguhart. Esos dos juntos son un auténtico peligro. En combate son mortíferos con precisión quirúrgica. Me senté junto a Zabini y éste me pasó una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Lo de hoy va a ser divertido. -Sonrió- He anulado los hechizos que mantienen los baños y el agua caliente. Van a llegar de muuuuy buen humor.

-Les viene bien. Son unos blanditos -el chocolate me estaba poniendo de buen humor. Hoy hacía un frío inhumano. Al mirar a Dennis y Urguhart no pude evitar un escalofrío- Se van a congelar.

-Que tú seas un huron delicado no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos. -la vocecita de Luna llegó a mí a través de por lo menos cinco capas de lana.

-Pues tú no estás precisamente en bikini, Luna -soltó la carcajada desde el interior de su ropa. Por alguna extraña razón, las bromas de esos dos no me enfadaban, al revés, con ellos podía ser un poquito más infantil.

-Por ahí vieneeeen -canturreó Zabini. Giré el cuello y observé al grupito. Venían envueltos en capas y capas de ropa, con cara de sueño y cabreados. Granger la primera. Theo me saludó con la mano y se fue a la biblioteca. No le interesaba para nada la lucha armada. Con su varita y sus manos se bastaba él solito.

-Veamos cómo amaneció la leona.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Definitivamente en este castillo están todos locos. Nos quitaron el calor de los baños, nos hemos tenido que bañar con agua helada y encima el desayuno sólo consistía en té amargo y tostadas. Desayunamos en silencio, cabreados y luego seguimos a Seamus, que vino a por nosotros. Nos condujo rápidamente hasta el patio donde entrenabamos con las espadas. Estaban todos allí, bien abrigaditos, desayunando mucho mejor que nosotros. Se les veía relajados y hasta parecía que se lo estaban pasando bomba. Iba a protestar cuando la imagen de Dennis y Urguhart me dejó helada. Literalmente. ¡Esos locos estaban sin más ropa que unos pantalones y las botas.! ¡Y estábamos por lo menos a tres grados bajo cero!

-Me estoy congelando con sólo verlos -la voz de Demelza llegó a mí a través de sus cuatro bufandas.

Miré a Dennis. Ya nada quedaba de aquel dulce y delicado niño que correteaba detrás de su hermano y Harry en el colegio. Ahora era un joven alto, fuerte, de músculos bien definidos que se movía con la elegancia de una serpiente mientras hacía silbar su espada. Algo en él me llamó la atención. Tatuajes. El muy bestia se había tatuado el cuerpo como un vulgar matón muggle. En su hombro derecho pude ver el triskel celta, en la nuca el arpa irlandesa y en su muñeca izquierda (en uno de los giros) un nudo celta como mi anillo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su espalda, cubierta por un intrincado tatuaje de un caballo-unicornio celta con el nombre de Colin entrelazado en las cintas celtas. ¡Merlín bendito! Lavender también se había fijado en ello.

-Quien iba a decir que el pequeño de los Creevey se iba a poner así de macizo

-Cierra el pico, Lavender -esta chica sólo piensa en chicos. Debe estar muy necesitada desde que ya no tiene al imbécil de Ron a mano.

-Pues fíjate en la serpiente querida amiga -Kattie señalaba con el dedo a Urguhart. ¡Otro tatuado!

-¿Pero en qué demonios estaban pensando estos chicos? -bufé, enfadada. Urguhart había ganado altura y masa muscular en estos cinco años. Era casi tan alto como Draco. Tenía todo la parte de arriba del cuerpo (espalda, pecho y brazos) cubiertos con los intrincados tatuajes pictos de color azul y en la nuca un trebol de cuatro hojas -Locos. Están como puñeteras cabras. Pero si son críos...

-Pues menudos críos -Hanna se había sumado a nosotras. En pocos segundos estaban tomándole las medidas a todos los chicos de la Orden.- Si hasta Neville parece otro...

-Claro, como a tí te gusta desde segundo... -Demelza se llevó un puñetazo en el hombro. Y las bromas habrían seguido si la voz de Draco no nos hubiese interrumpido.

-Cuando el patio de colegio decida calmar sus hormonas empezamos -Se había quitado la capa y la cota y estaba allí plantado, apoyado en su espada, sonriendo burlón. Guardamos silencio inmediatamente.- Quitaros todas esas capas de ropa y quedaros solo con el calzado, los pantalones y la camisa. ¡YA!

Obedecimos inmediatamente. Tengo que reconocerle que, cuando quiere imponer respeto, lo logra con el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tiritando, nos colocamos en dos filas de cuatro, quedando yo sin pareja de práctica. Dennis nos dió a cada uno una espada como las que habíamos estado utilizando anteriormente. La cogí confiada y estuve a punto de irme de bruces al suelo. ¡Pesaba una tonelada!

-Como habéis comprobado, estas espadas pesan -Draco sonrió y oí risitas de los "espectadores", algo que me puso realmente furiosa- Son auténticas espadas de batalla. Las otras eran para que aprendierais los movimientos básicos sin rebanaros alguna parte del cuerpo.

Seamus y Dean comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas. Draco les miró divertido y guardaron silencio sin borrar sus estúpidas sonrisas. Dennis se colocó con Urguhart en medio de nosotros y repitieron casi a cámara lenta los movimientos que ya nos habían enseñado. Les fuimos imitando. De manera torpe y patética, todo hay que decirlo, pues aquellas espadas pesaban y no estábamos acostumbrados. Draco nos observó en silencio mientras me ayudaba con los movimientos. Ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Aquello me enfureció y lancé una estocada rápida y sumamente torpe hacia él. La detuvo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Granger, si quieres que te de una ciática, adelante. Pero no hagas tonterías. Puedes hacerte daño.

-No, si quería hacerte daño a tí, hurón prepotente -murmuré. Pero me oyó. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado el oído tan fino que tiene el condenado.

-Vaya, vaya, la leoncita tiene ganas de pelea. Bien. Veamos qué tal se te da. -Le tendió la espada a Dennis y se quitó la camisa. Casi me caigo de culo de la impresión. Me había olvidado de sus cicatrices y de ese cuerpo de dios nórdico que gastaba. Y verlo ahora, así, de sopetón, mejorado, me revolucionó las hormonas. A las cicatrices y la marca oscura, había añadido un tatuaje que ocupaba todo su hombro derecho, un poco del pecho, de la espalda y del brazo (cubriendo la marca que Montague le hizo). El tatuaje era un dragón rodeado de cintas celtas. El contraste con su pálida piel le hacía aún más sexy de lo que ya es. Pude oir los suspiros lascivos de Lavender, Demelza, Katie y Hanna. Las lancé una mirada asesina.- Presta atención, Granger.

Intenté mirarle a la cara y concentrarme en la pelea, pero me estaba costando horrores hacerlo. Cada poco mis ojos se perdían en aquel cuerpazo. Un golpe en el trasero me hizo gritar. El muy bestia me había azotado con el plano de la hoja.

-Ya sé que soy irresistible y que soy la fantasía erótica de cualquier mujer, Granger, pero estás aquí para aprender a luchar, no para recrearte la vista -me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo y casi pierdo el conocimento.

-Menos lobos, caperucita, que hay otros mucho más guapos que tú -mentira, mentira,mentira. Ni viviendo mil vidas podría encontrar a otro que me hiciese sentir así. Soltó una carcajada y se colocó en posición de defensa, esperando mi torpe ataque. Intenté hacerlo bien, pero volví a distraerme. Me golpeó suavemente en la espalda con la hoja en plano de nuevo.

-Muerta. En una lucha real estarías muerta. -Miró a mis compañeros- La diferencia entre estar vivo y estar muerto en el campo de batalla es mínima. Un despiste tonto, un resbalón o un tropiezo y puede que ese sea vuestro último segundo el la tierra. Teneis que tener los cinco sentidos alerta. Porque, para nuestra desgracia, aquí la guerra se decide en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy pocas veces ganamos utilizando sólo la magia.

-¿Quieres decir que no podemos usar las varitas? -Lee estaba aterrado.

-Las varitas son sólo un conducto que nos enseñaron a utilizar para canalizar nuestro poder -Draco extendió la mano y me hizo levitar- Acabo de usar el Wingardium leviosa con Granger sin varita. Y no es magia oscura. En estos años hemos ido aprendiendo a utilizar la magia sin varita. Aunque para algunas cosas aún la necesitamos. Nott os enseñará un poco más adelante a hacerlo. Ahora, Granger, creo que intentabas "ganarme".

El recochineo en su voz me enfureció. Cegada por la rabia lancé una serie de ataques, recuerdo de aquellas breves lecciones que nos dió a Ginny y a mí en el colegio. Los paró todo como quien espanta a una mosca. Y todo ello sin perder esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Los otros comenzaron a practicar bajo la atenta mirada de Dennis y Urguhart. Yo continué intentando alcanzarlo aunque fuese una sóla vez, pero no hubo manera. Cuando dieron por finalizada la clase, Blaise y Seamus lloraban de la risa y los demás tenían expresiones que iban desde lo jocoso hasta la incredulidad. Vale, lo reconozco. Somos patéticos. Malos. Unos mantas. Pero que narices... ¡Somos nuevos en esto! Draco me dejó resoplando en medio del patio, cogió su ropa y se fue junto a Blaise. Seamus dijo algo de la forja.

-Joder que suerte tienes Hermione -Lavender estaba roja por el esfuerzo.

-¿Suerte de qué?

-De haber podido disfrutar de ese cuerpazo. Míralo, ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, sin haber sudado ni gota, respiración tranquila...

Esas palabras me recordaron otra situación parecida, junto al lago... Y se repitió. El muy desgraciado nos había oído. Volvió sobre sus pasos y le dijo a Lavender (sonriendo de manera arrebatadora):

-Como Granger ya sabe (y puedes preguntarle) sólo sudo y se me altera la respiración en una situación determinada. -Nos guiñó el ojo y se fué, riendo a carcajadas. Lavender se había quedado con la boca abierta y yo sentía cómo mi cara iba enrojeciendo. Mi compañera se giró poco a poco hacia mí sin perder la cara de asombro.

-¿Estaba haciendo referencia a lo que yo creo? -Asentí, muerta de la vergüenza. -Tú tienes mucho que contarnos, Hermione.

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia el interior del castillo, mientras yo, cada vez más avergonzada, iba maldiciendo para mis adentros a un petulante y creído huron.


	8. Chapter 8

Tres figuras encapuchadas salieron a escondidas del castillo. Aún no había amanecido, por lo que las sombras ayudaban a pasar desapercibidas. Cuando la distancia con el castillo fue suficientemente grande, se quitaron las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros. Unas risitas un tanto infantiles rompieron la tranquilidad del lugar.

-¿Crees que se darán cuenta, Lav? -Kattie reía, divertida.

-No creo que el gran Draco Sexy a rabiar Malfoy extrañe tres botellas de hidromiel -la rubia sonrió con malicia- ¿Tragiste la comida, Demelza?

-Sí. Lo mío me ha costado, pero sí. -Sacudió una pequeña bolsa de piel.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

-Cuando nos trajeron aquí, el primer día, me pareció ver una vieja granja abandonada. Sólo ví la tapia, pero seguro que allí nadie nos molesta -Lavender intentó orientarse mientras la claridad iba ganando terreno- Creo que es por allí.

Comenzaron a caminar rápido. No sabían cuánto iban a tardar los habitantes del castillo en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban.

-Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan aburrido, me quedo en Dublin -Lavender hizo un puchero.

-No te quejes, por lo menos podemos recrearnos la vista -Demelza sonrió con malicia- ¿Os habeis dado cuenta de que todos están buenísimos? En el colegio ni la mitad de ellos eran pasables.

-Eran unos criajos, Demel -Kattie sonrió- Pero hay que reconocer que la vida monástica les ha sentado de maravilla. ¿Os fijasteis en Cormac? Es enorme. Y está mucho más guapo que en el colegio.

-Pues a mí me gustan más las serpientes -Lavender sonrió de medio lado- Ya en el colegio los chicos de esa casa siempre destacaban.

-Menos los guardaespaldas de Malfoy -Demelza lanzó una carcajada- Eran dos gorilas.

-Bueno, siempre hay garbanzos negros en el guiso -Kattie también lanzó una carcajada- Pero Lav tiene razón. Los de esa casa siempre han sido muy guapos.

-Y misteriosos, y con un porte arrogante que no veas -Lavender entrecerró los ojos- Pero el que siempre destacó fue Malfoy.

-La Serpiente Mayor es única -Demelza asintió- Malfoy siempre ha tenido ese no sé que decirte que, aunque se comportara como el mayor patán del mundo, te atraía.

-¿Y habeis visto como está ahora? -Kattie cerró los ojos para rememorar al rubio- Y ese tatuaje que se ha hecho... le queda que ni pintado.

-¡Ahí está el sitio que os decía! -Lavender corrió hacia la tapia semiderruida- ¡Ups! Es un cementerio abandonado.

-Mejor. Los muertos son los mejores compañeros de fiesta. ¡Nunca se quejan! -Demelza saltó la tapia por su parte más baja y ayudó a sus amigas. Según respiraban, el vaho formaba nubecitas ante sus rostros- ¿Es cosa mía pero hace más frío aquí?

-Tienes razón, hace más frío. -Lavender miró a su alrededor, pero al no ver peligro alguno, se encogió de hombros- Será que nos sugestionamos por culpa de este sitio.

-Tienes razón -Kattie sacó una de las botellas y la destapó- Brindemos por las serpientes y su lider.

DRACO P.V.O

Como era domingo, teníamos el día libre, lo que aquí se traducía en dormir como marmotas hasta la hora de la comida. En ello estaba cuando Dennis entró como una tromba en mi dormitorio.

-¡Faltan tres! Las he buscado por todo el castillo pero ni rastro. Tenemos que encontrarlas.

Saqué la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y le miré confuso. Tengo que reconocer que, recién despertado, no soy la persona más receptiva del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo falta? ¿Tan importante es que tienes que venir a despertarme a las... ocho de la mañana el único día en el que puedo dormir unas horas más?

-Faltan Lavender, Demelza y Kattie. Urguhart y yo las hemos buscado por todo el castillo. Hemos mirado hasta en las mazmorras y en el embarcadero subterraneo. Nada. Se las ha tragado la tierra. ¿Crees que Ella las haya ...?

-Dennis, pareces nuevo -aquella noticia me despejó por completo- Estamos bajo un hechizo fidelio. Sólo los pajarracos esos pueden sobrevolar el lugar, pero nunca entrar porque en realidad no lo ven, sólo captan pensamientos. Las muy idiotas han debido salir del castillo solas. Prepara mi caballo, el tuyo, llama a Harper, que pepare tambien su caballo y ensilla uno para Granger. Ella es responsable de esas tontas mononeuronales y se viene con nosotros.

-¿Preparo también las túnicas y máscaras?

-Por supuesto. Como siempre que salimos en misión. Dame media hora. En lo que me doy una ducha y despierto a la fiera.

Me levanté de muy mala leche y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y dejé que mis musculos protestaran un ratito. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente despejado, salí, me vestí y fuí a la habitación de Theo. Entré sin llamar. Nott no estaba (seguro que había bajado a la biblioteca, como siempre.) Granger dormía espatarrada en medio de la cama, con un pijama harto ridículo de ositos y corazoncitos. Cogí una jarra de agua y se la tiré por encima. Se levantó aullando y lanzando maldiciones.

-Vístete, Granger. Salimos en una misión.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES HACES, IDIOTA? ¿NO PODÍAS HABERME DESPERTADO COMO UN SER HUMANO NORMAL?

-Vístete. Se han perdido tres de tus tontas amigas. Tenemos que encontrarlas antes de que lo hagan los hombres de Ella. Tienes diez minutos. Andando.

Me senté en la cama y empecé a golpear el suelo con la bota. Granger me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño, acarreando un montón de ropa. A los diez minutos exactos estaba lista. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

-Tú primero, Granger. -Pasó a mi lado bufando.- Hay que ver de que mal humor te levantas.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, HURÓN!

Su mal humor hizo que el mío mejorara un poco. Cuando llegamos al patio central, Dennis y Harper ya nos esperaban subidos a sus caballos. Llevaban puestas las túnicas y capas negras. Cogí la mía y le tendí una a Granger, que la miró con sospecha.

-Póntela. Siempre salimos con ellas. -Dennis subió la capucha de su capa y se colocó la máscara de plata. Granger soltó un grito.

-¡ES UN TRAJE DE MORTÍFAGO! ESTAIS COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS SI CREEIS QUE ME VOY A PONER ESTO.

-Pues ve a cara descubierta, Granger. Cuando los espías de Ella te ubiquen, no seré yo quien corra a rescatarte. -Le tendí de nuevo la capa y se la puso a regañadientes. La ayudé a subir al caballo y le tendí su máscara- No temas, no agobia tanto como parece.

-Claro, como tú ya vienes con experiencia, ¿verdad?

Ignoré ese comentario malicioso. Me puse mi túnica y la capa y luego me coloqué la máscara (ironías de la vida, o humor macabro el mío, eran mis auténticas ropas de mortífago, las mismas con las que fui iniciado. Eso sí, agrandadas mediante magia pues había crecido bastante en estos años). Salimos al galope del castillo y cuando llevábamos unos dos kilómetros, Harper bajó de su caballo y observó en silencio lo que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -Granger hablaba en susurros. Chica lista.

-Busca algún rastro de esas tres descerebradas -Dennis estaba furioso. Lo siento por Lavender y compañía pero, cuando las encontremos, si están ilesas, dejarán de estarlo en cuanto el chico les ponga la mano encima. Harper nos silbó.

-Han ido hacia el noroeste.

-¡Mierda! -no pude reprimir mi disgusto. El rostro de Granger, cubierto con la máscara, se giró hacia mí.- En esa dirección hay un cementerio abandonado.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Dementores. Suelen permanecer escondidos durante el día, pero hoy el cielo está encapotado y como hace demasiado frío, estarán en su salsa si salen -Harper nos llevaba bosque a través. Conoce todos y cada uno de los atajos de esta región.- Esperemos que hoy estén perezosos o tendremos tres bocas menos que alimentar a la hora de la cena.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Lo dijo así, tan tranquilo. Harper obserbava el camino oculto por donde nos llevaba. Después de una hora de tortura (porque el montar a caballo no es lo mío y ya tenía el culo hecho un cromo), invocó su patronus, un dragon de Comodo terrorífico. Draco y Dennis invocaron los suyos también. Ahí estaba la leona, tan hermosa como siempre. Los tres patronus se colocaron formando un triángulo, protegiéndonos a todos. Intenté convocar mi nutria con el patronus vitae, pero no lo conseguí.

-Déjalo, Granger. Sólo llevas con el tatuaje unas dos semanas. La magia aún no es efectiva para el patronus vitae. Si hubiese dementores, conjura el patronus normal. -Draco estaba tenso. La temperatura había comenzado a bajar. Nuestras respiraciones formaban pequeñas nubes de condesación en el aire.- Dementores.

Azuzamos a los caballos hasta que nos topamos con una tapia de piedra derruida. Saltamos sobre los restos y pusimos a los animales al paso, esquivando tumbas rotas y mauseoleos abandonados. Miré por todas partes, presa de un frenesí que ya tenía olvidado. Unos metros más allá vislumbré un brillo plateado.

-¡Allí!

Draco y Dennis bajaron de los caballos y le tendieron a Harper las riendas. Nosotros permanecimos allí, tensos, mientras ellos se acercaban al lugar que yo había señalado.

DRACO P.V.O

Las tres descerebradas estaban junto a un antiguo mauseoleo derrumbado. Formaban un triángulo defensivo, varitas alzadas, manteniendo sus patronus a duras penas. Alce, lobo y ganso mantenían a raya a cinco dementores. Cuando pude verlos bien, el alma se me cayó a los pies. ¡Eran dementores del valle de Godric! Tres veces más grandes que sus parientes de Azkaban y mil veces más crueles y peligrosos. Mi leona y el Kappa de Dennis se unieron a los tres debilitados patronus, manteniendo a duras penas a los dementores alejados.

-Vosotras tres, caminad despacio hasta nosotros sin bajar las varitas -mi voz llegaba distorsionada por las máscaras. Cuando se fijaron en nosotros, el terror aumentó en sus rostros.

-¡MORTIFAGOS! -Lavender dejó de apuntar a los dementores y me apuntó a mí, debilitando así la barrera de protección.

-IMBECIL NO DEJES DE APUNTARLOS CON TU VARITA -berreé mientras me quitaba la máscara- Caminad hacia mí y no hagais ninguna gilipollez.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose a nosotros. Dennis cogió del brazo a Demelza y la arrastró hacia los caballos, ayudándola a subir al suyo. Granger bajó de su montura y se acercó unos pasos, protegiendo el recorrido del muchacho. La siguiente fue Kattie, que subió al caballo de Harper, agarrándose a la cintura de éste como si fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo. Porque llevaba la máscara, pero podría apostarme la cabeza sin perderla, a que el muy ladino estaba sonriendo con suficiencia. Dennis corrió hacia Lavender, la cargó sobre su hombro y la arrojó sobre el caballo de Hermione, mientras yo mantenía mi patronus controlando a los dementores. Pero ella sola no podía. Uno de esos bichos se lanzó a por mí, por lo que tube que correr unos metros entre las lápidas. Oí los gritos de los otros, lanzando patronus, hechizos y maldiciones sobre esos seres. Como pude me hice oir por encima del griterio.

-¡LARGAROS YA! CUANDO SE ABURRAN OS ALCANZO.

Oí como se alejaban a pleno galope de allí. Mejor. Yo sólo tenía más posibilidades de escapar de esos mostruos que con todos ellos por aquí. Una mano descarnada me agarró del hombro. Dí un salto por el susto y me giré a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba un Avada al bicho, que cayó tieso al suelo. Corrí unos metros más, pero el frío que esas criaturas producían estaba empezando a hacer mella en mí. Resbalé con una placa de hielo y me golpeé la cabeza con un trozo de lápida. La leona perdió un poco de intensidad, cosa que les vino que ni pintada a los dementores. Tenía dos encima mío, retirandose las capuchas. Los muy desgraciados intentaban absorver mi alma.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM VITAE!

Una nutria regordeta se lanzó como un torpedo sobre los dos dementores. ¡Mierda! Granger no se había marchado. Intenté ponerme en píe pero me maree. Logré desenvainar mi espada y medio resguardar mi espalda con el mausoleo.

-¡GRANGER! MUEVE TU CULO RESPINGÓN HASTA AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ESAS COSAS TE COMAN VIVA.

-¡YO NO TENGO EL CULO RESPINGÓN, HURON!

-¡QUE VENGAS AQUÍ, COÑO! -Parecía de locos. Cuatro dementores de los grandes a punto de comerse nuestras almas y nosotros discutiendo si la leona tenía o no el culo respingón. Se dejó caer a mi lado, sudando a mares y con el pelo tan alborotado que parecía un nido de cuervos. Me lanzó una mirada asesina.- Veo que, como buena sabelotodo y doña perfecta que eres te ha salido el patronus vitae perfectamente.

-¿Envidia?

-No me hagas reír, niña -la empujé contra el suelo y de un solo tajo decapité a uno de los dementores- Bien, sólo quedan tres de esos cabrones. ¿Te han herido?

-No, pero tú tienes sangre en la cabeza.

-Un golpecito de nada, sabelotodo -metía, pero no quería asustarla. La vista comenzaba a nublarseme, me dolía horrores la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar. Y el frío me estaba debilitando y con ello a mi leona.

Uno de los tres que quedaban se lanzó a por mí. La nutria de Granger se interpuso, pero eso no me evitó recibir un zarpazo de la cosa en el pecho. No pude evitar rezongar a pesar del dolor.

-¡Mierda! Más cicatrices.

-¿Preocupado por dejar de ser Draco Sexy Malfoy? -Granger sonreía con malicia. No contesté. El dolor me estaba matando. Me incorporé y lancé varios tajos al aire. No sé si por suerte o por destreza, pero otro dementor cayó decapitado.- Bien. Sólo nos quedan dos.

Apenas la veía ya. Todo estaba volviéndose muy borroso y los oídos me zumbaban. Caí sobre una rodilla y me apoyé en la espada. Aún me quedaban dos por matar.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Iba a meterme otro poquito con él cuando cayó de rodillas. Estaba mortalmente pálido (cosa que daba verdadero miedo, dada su palidez natural). Tenía la túnica desgarrada y brillaba por la humedad. Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho y la retiré completamente teñida de rojo.

-¡ESTÁS SANGRANDO!

-Muy observadora, Granger -ni herido pierde el cinismo- Creo que ya me he dado cuenta cuando el bicho ese me dió un zarpazo.

-Perone por preocuparme, alteza -me desquiciaba. Ni a punto de morir me deja tranquila. Le quité una de las espadas y me situé a su derecha.- Esperemos que la ayuda llegue a tiempo.

-No se yó que decirte, Granger -su voz era apenas un susurro. Sudaba a mares a pesar del frío y la herida de la cabeza aún sangraba.- El camino de vuelta es muy largo.

-Te juro que si salimos de ésta rapo a esas tres estúpidas.

-Venga ya, Granger. Reconoce que le tienes ganas a Lavender desde sexto -me lanzó su sonrisa patentada Puro Malfoy.

-Eso es agua pasada -lancé una estocada a uno de los dementores. El arma quedó trabada en aquel cuerpo putrefacto, cosa que Draco aprovechó para decapitarlo.

-Nos queda uno -y cayó al suelo sin sentido. Solté la espada (dada mi poca fuerza no me ví capaz de sacarla de aquella cosa) y cogí la de Draco. Ahora sólo nos protegía mi nutria y ésta cada vez estaba más debil. Recé a todos los dioses, santos y criaturas mágicas para que la ayuda llegase a tiempo. Me dejé caer de rodillas. La desesperación me estaba minando la moral y el dementor se lo estaba pasando en grande absorviendo mis emociones. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, dos patronus desconocidos saltaron sobre el monstruo: un jabalí y un hipogrifo. Y luego una espada enorme partió en dos al dementor que quedaba. Dejé caer la espada y busqué a nuestros salvadores. Dos figuras cubiertas con capas de color tierra se acercaron a nosotros.

-¡JODER, HERMIONE GRANGER Y MALFOY JUNTOS!

No pude evitar reirme. Nuestros salvadores eran nada más y nada menos que Ernie McMillan, el sabelotodo numero dos de Howgarts y Terry Boot, buscador de quiddicht y la persona con menos tacto que me he encontrado en mi vida.

Después de lo que me parecieron segundos pude reaccionar. ¡Terry y Ernie! Las dos personas más opuestas juntas, ahí, delante mío. Y nos acababan de salvar la vida.

-¡NO VEAIS LO QUE ME ALEGRO DE VEROS, CHICOS! -me levanté y los abracé, cosa que me costó bastante porque los dos son mucho más altos que yo.- ¿De dónde salís?

-Yo no me marché -Ernie se arrodilló junto a Draco y comenzó a examinarlo- Un poco más al norte vive mi clan. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, decidí ir con ellos. Ahora vivimos relativamente tranquilos. No nos atacan, lo que ya es mucho.

-No os atacan porque sois un atajo de bestias escocesas que dan miedo con solo abrir la boca -Terry sonreía, divertido.

-A este bocazas me lo encontré hace dos meses cerca de Hogwarts. O lo que queda del castillo.

-Sí, ya se que fue una tontería, pero quería ver si aún quedaba alguien allí. Desde que me marché de Dublín no había visto a nadie conocido.

-Espera, para -miré a Terry fijamente- ¿Estás diciendo que regresaste desde Dublín? Sabes que mientras Morgana viva nadie puede salir de la isla.

-Lo sé. -El siempre risueño Terry se quedó mortalmente serio- Mi hermana venía conmigo. Pero nada más cruzar la... frontera, sintió miedo y retrocedió. Sólo pude ver cómo envejecía en horas y luego desaparecía convertida en polvo.

-Lo siento -le cogí de la mano. Él volvió a sonreir.

-¿Qué haces con el maravilloso hurón botador?

-Rescatábamos a tres ineptas de morir a manos de cinco dementores. -Señalé los cuerpos putrefactos.

-¿Se las comieron? -miró a su alrededor, buscando cuerpos.

-No. Logramos que se las llevaran de aquí, pero ese estúpido oxigenado con ínfulas de héroe martir decidió quedarse para darnos tiempo a escapar.

-Y doña yonomequedoatrásnimuerta decidió hacerle compañía -Ernie se sentó a mi lado- Las heridas del pecho ya están curadas. Dad gracias que siempre llevo un botiquín encima. Lo que me preocupa es el golpe de la cabeza. Deberíamos llevarlo a mi casa. Allí le atenderán en condiciones.

-No tenemos caballos.

-No hace falta, Hermione -Ernie sacó una taza rota de su mochila- Es un traslador. Se activa cada hora. Así es más facil moverse por estos bosques. Le quedan... Cinco minutos para estar listo.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos.

-Lo que quiero saber es qué narices haces con él. Después de lo que te hizo con la pelirroja...

-Eso está olvidado. Él es quien organizó la Órden de Nathair. Llevan estos cinco años intentando destruir a Morgana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esos que van por ahí con las ropas de los mortífagos, destrozando soldados de Morgana y salvando a gente, son seguidores del hurón? -Terry silbó por lo bajo- Creía que este tipo no tenía sentimientos.

-Siento desilusionarte, Boot -la voz siseante de Draco nos sobresaltó- yo también me alegro de veros.

Le ayudamos a sentarse. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y no enfocaba muy bien. Llamó Granger a Ernie tres veces, para regocijo y cachondeo de Terry. Cuando el traslador comenzó a brillar, le ayudamos a sujetarse a él. Sentimos el tirón en el ombligo y aparecimos en medio de una aldea típica medieval.

-Bienvenidos al hogar del clan McMillan -Ernie sonreía contento. Terry cargó con Draco hasta el interior de una casa de dos plantas. Nos recibió una chica muy parecida a Ernie y una mujer muy vieja.- Esta es mi prima Lorelai y mi abuela Martika.

-Es un placer, y gracias por recibirnos -abracé a Lorelai y me incliné un poco ante la abuela de Ernie.

-Veo que el joven necesita ayuda -Draco intentaba enfocar la mirada pero era inutil. Vizqueaba de manera exagerada.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dementores de Godric -fué lo único que dijo. La anciana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Cuántos? -Draco levantó la mano con todos los dedos extendidos- ¿Quién los mató?

-Él. A cuatro por lo menos. El último lo liquidaron ellos -señalé a mis dos amigos. La anciana les examinó rápidamente y lanzó un suspiro.

-Estais bien. Quien me preocupa es este joven -Se acercó a Draco, que intentó recular, consiguiendo caer de culo al suelo.- Pupilas fijas, dilatadas, problemas de enfoque de visión, falta de coordinación, fiebre... -Le quitó la túnica y la camisa y examinó el pecho- ¿Le arañaron?

-Uno.

-Bien. La herida está cerrada, pero al haber luchado con ellos herido, le han dañado más de lo que parece. Ernie, Terry, cielos. Llevadlo arriba. Rápido.

Los dos chicos cargaron con un casi inconsciente Draco y lo subieron arriba, seguidos de Lorelai. Martika comenzó a coger frascos de pociones, plantas secas, huesos de animales y cosas que ni yo conocía.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Niña, quizá no pase de esta noche. El golpe en la cabeza ha sido fuerte. Puede que pierda la consciencia y no despierte nunca. Pero eso es lo menos. El problema es que luchó con una herida producida por un dementor y siguió peleando con cinco de ellos. Esos monstruos no sólo nos arrebatan sentimientos de felicidad y el alma. Pueden introducir en nosotros parte de su veneno. ¿Sabias que los dementores no nacen, sino que se hacen?

-¿Me está diciendo que...?

-Si no logro extraer el veneno de dementor de su sangre, si muere, se convertira en una de esas cosas. Y ahora subo a hacer mi trabajo. Espera aquí.

Me senté en una silla y miré hacia el techo. Oía los pasos de las personas que intentaban salvarlo. ¿Draco un dementor? Me puse a temblar con solo pensarlo. A mi mente volvieron recuerdos de todos los años que pasamos en el colegio. ¿Cómo alguien como él, tan único, podía terminar de esa manera tan horrible y todo por culpa de tres tontas descerebradas? Un alarido me hizo caer al suelo. Los gritos de dolor llenaron la casa. ¿Le estaban curando o le estaban torturando? Ernie bajó, blanco como la cal y se sentó enfrente mío.

-¿Qué pasa, Ernie?

-Lo siento. No puedo verlo. Mi abuela dice que el proceso de sacar el veneno de dementor es doloroso.

-Draco está acostumbrado al dolor. Sólo tienes que ver su espalda y pecho.

-No ese tipo de dolor. No es físico. Es... -Ernie tragó saliva- Es dolor del alma. El veneno, al ser extraído, intenta arraigar en su alma, provocándole visiones de todo lo malo que ha visto en su vida.

-¡Cielos! -pensé en todas las atrocidades que Draco había visto por ser mortífago.- ¿No hay otra manera?

-No. Mi abuela está intentando ser rápida. Al haber cerrado las heridas el veneno avanzó un poco más rápido. Lo siento, Hermione, yo no...

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Bastante has hecho trayéndolo aquí -sabía el odio acérrimo que Ernie tenía a los mortífagos.- La culpa la tienen Lavender, Kattie y Demelza.

-¿Están aquí? ¿En la Órden? Nadie sabe cuántos son ni quienes son.

-Les conoces a todos. A algunos más que a otros.

-¿Slytherin?

-Ocho. Son los que lucharon con nosotros contra Voldemort.

-Los recuerdo. Tuvieron agallas.

-Siguen luchando. Son buenos chicos. Todos. Incluido él -señalé con la mano hacia arriba.

-Si tu lo dices...

Otra tanda de gritos agónicos nos hizo encogernos en las sillas. Después le oímos maldecir. ¡No creí que supiese tantas palabrotas!

-Que vergüenza... -escondí la cara detrás de las manos.- ¿Qué va a pensar tu abuela?

-Tranquila. Está curada del espanto. Vive rodeada de rudos montañeses escoceses. Sólo nos ganan los irlandeses a la hora de maldecir .-Ernie sonrió, divertido- Si está maldiciendo, quiere decir que han logrado extraer el veneno.

Martika bajó despacio las escaleras. Tenía el rostro blanco por el cansancio.

-Tiene muy buenos pulmones. Creo que lo habrá oído maldecir hasta Morgana en el sur -Se sentó junto a su nieto- He sacado el veneno, pero no ha pasado todo el peligro. Tiene muchísima fiebre y me preocupa el golpe de la cabeza. Ha vomitado tres veces, pero no sé si por el dolor o por el golpe en sí. Tenemos que vigilarlo veinticuatro horas seguidas. No podemos dejar que se duerma. Podría no despertar.

-¡GRANGER MUEVE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! -muy mal no estará si puede vocearme de esa manera.- ¡Y TRAEME PERGAMINO Y PLUMA! ¡YA!

-La costumbre. En el castillo todos vocean de esa manera cuando dan órdenes -suspiré, cogiendo el pergamino y la pluma que me tendia Ernie- Voy a subir antes de que nos deje sordos a todos.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando por fín esa vieja maldita me dejó tranquilo, llamé a voces a Granger. ¿Dónde carajo me ha traido? A mi lado estaba Boot (eso creo, porque aún no enfoco bien la vista). Conociéndolo, debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Se puede saber donde anda esa mujer? -solté unos cuantos tacos para liberar tensiones.

-No sabía yo que el príncipe de las serpientes conociese el lenguaje de los barrios bajos.

-Te sorprendería todo lo que conozco, Boot. ¡GRANGER!

-Deja de dar berridos como un energúmeno y tranquilizate, hurón. -La marisabidilla se lo estaba tomando con calma. Cerré los ojos unos minutos para descansar la vista. De repente me zarandearon con tanta fuerza que casi me voy al suelo. Abrí los ojos molesto- ¿Se puede saber que narices haces, Granger?

-Creí que te habías dormido -se puso colorada (al menos eso sí lo pude distinguir).

-Yo os dejo, tíos. -Boot salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Si yo pudiera haría lo mismo.

-No puedes dormirte -Granger me tendió el pergamino y la pluma. Garrapateé una nota para Theo y lo hice desaparecer.- ¿A quién escribías?

-No es de tu incumbencia, sabelotodo -me dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez, a pesar de tener el estómago vacío. Saqué la cabeza por el borde de la cama y poté bilis y saliva.- Joder, me encuentro de pena. ¿Qué mierda me ha hecho esa vieja loca?

-Primero, esa vieja loca como tú la llamas es la abuela de Ernie. Y segundo, te ha salvado ese miserable pellejo que tanto te gusta.

-Le tengo cariño. Llevamos juntos casi veinticuatro años. -apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y no pude evitar que se me cerraran los párpados.

-¡QUE NO TE DUERMAS IMBECIL!

Del susto me caí de la cama. Dolorido me levanté y volví a mi sitio. Granger estaba toda roja por el enfado.

-Si quieres verme muerto, Granger, haberme dejado con los dementores.

-¡NADIE TE QUIERE VER MUERTO, TREMENDO IDIOTA! Sólo que no puedes dormir en veinticuatro horas. Por si no despiertas.

-Casi había preferido acabar en manos de los dementores -murmuré entre dientes y bien bajito. Pero la muy condenada algo oyó.

-¿Qué andas murmurando?

-Que van a ser las horas más largas de toda mi vida, sabelotodo.

Permanecimos en silencio. Ella leyendo un líbro (que no sé de donde demonios había sacado) y yo intentando no dormirme. Tenía muchísimo calor y decidí quitarme la camisa. Granger soltó un grito.

-¡Qué estas haciendo!

-Quitarme la camisa. Tengo muchísimo calor. -Se levantó de la silla y me embutió de nuevo la camisa.

-Tienes muchísima fiebre. Si te empiezas a desnudar, te helarás y puedes pillar un catarro.

-Mandona

-Infantil -como no contesté, sonrió con petulancia. Vaya, de cerca empiezo a ver algo mejor. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me dediqué a imaginar mil y una torturas para Lavender y compañía. No pude evitar sonreir con maldad- ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, Malfoy? Has puesto la misma cara que Voldemort cuando recibía buenas noticias.

-Pienso. Sólo eso. -Me puse de lado, dándole la espalda- Déjame tranquilo. Tu cháchara me está empeorando el dolor de...

No pude terminar la frase. Un dolor lacerante me cruzó el craneo de lado a lado. Lo último que vi fue el suelo acercándose demasiado rápido a mi cara.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Estaba discutiendo con él tan tranquila cuando dejó de hablar de repente y se fué de bruces al suelo. Tiré el libro y corrí a ese lado de la cama. Me quedé helada. Estaba muy quieto, demasiado pálido y apenas se le notaba la respiración. Tras el sock me arrodillé a su lado mientras pedía ayuda.

-ERNIEEEE

Ernie apareció en pocos segundos, seguidos de Terry y Martika. Me ayudaron a subirlo a la cama y la anciana le examinó.

-Está ardiendo -levantó uno de los párpados de Draco y le examinó las pupilas- Fijas. El pulso acelerado, respiración leve...

-¿Qué le pasa? -mi voz era un susurro lastimero.

-Lo que me temía. Quizá no despierte, cielo. Ahora iré a por unas hierbas para bajarle la fiebre y unas pócimas que arreglarán un poco más lo del golpe en la cabeza. Pero el resto depende de lo fuerte que sea.

-Es la persona más cabezota, obstinada y pesada que conozco. Volverá. Aunque sea sólo por seguir fastidiándome unos cuantos años más. -Me senté sobre la cama y le cogí la mano.- Venga, maldito hurón engreido. Tú puedes. No se te ocurra morirte.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente. Martika consiguió que la fiebre desapareciera. Yo no me moví ni un milímitro de mi sitio. No quería alejarme mucho de él, por si despertaba. O por si no lo hacía. Cuando cayó la noche, tenía los ojos irritados de no dormir, de llorar y de mirarlo fijamente, atenta a cada una de las señales que enviaba su cuerpo. El resto de habitantes de la casa se había ido ya a dormir. Sabiendo que nadie me iba a molestar, me tumbé a su lado, escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Y me puse a hablarle.

-¿Sabes lo que hacía allí, en Dublin? Salía todas las noches a caminar por la calle, imaginando que te vería en cualquier momento, que vería tu rostro a la luz del amanecer. ¿Sabes que tienes mi corazón en tus manos? Desde siempre. Eso lo he descubierto hace muy poco, hablando con Theo. Creo que me fijé por primera vez en tí en tercero. Te dí aquel puñetazo no porque por tu culpa iban a sacrificar al hipogrifo (que también fue por eso), sino porque me molestó que la persona que tanto me gustaba fuese tan idiota y tan mezquina como para hacer daño a un ser vivo. Y luego vino la guerra, el miedo a que murieses y que no volviese a sentir tu corazón, ni a oir tus burlas e ironías. Luego lo de Montague y nuestra separación. Desde ese día sé una cosa a ciencia cierta: llevas las cenizas de mi amor en tus manos. Aunque entre esas cenizas aún quedan brasas. De tí depende avivarlas para que sean de nuevo fuego o dejarlas apagarse para siempre. Porque durante mucho tiempo he vivido soñando con ver tu rostro sonriéndome después de besarse, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que estabas a mi lado. Porque eso es todo lo que necesito: cerrar los ojos para que estés a mi lado -me sequé las lágrimas y me quedé mirando el anillo cladahg que llevaba en el dedo. Recordé la ceremonia en casa de su tatarabuela y sonreí. Me quité el anillo y se lo puse en el dedo meñique- Te devuelvo el anillo cladahg. Quiero que lo lleves tú. Yo me quedo con el otro. Es demasiado importante para mí. Pero ese... ahora mismo no me veo capaz de cumplir el compromiso que conlleva. Yo sé que tú sí, porque eres así de cabezota. Una vez dada tu palabra nadie te baja del burro. Aunque con eso pierdas oportunidades de ser feliz.

Me quedé en silencio, escuchando su lenta respiración. Me estaba quedando dormida, presa del agotamiento, cuando le oí murmurar:

-Eres muy melodramática, leoncita. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

DRACO P.V.O

La oía hablar a mi lado. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero me pesaban como losas de mármol. La dejé hablar, desahogarse. Sé que la cagué hace seis años al alejarla de mí cuando averigüé lo de Montague y Morgana. Pero el daño ya está hecho. Theo supo recoger muy bien el testigo y yo me algreo de ello. Hermione no podía estar con mejor persona. Cuando me puso el anillo en el meñique, sentí cómo se me partía el corazón. Sé que la ceremonia aquella fué solo simbólica, pero para mí fue más que eso. Era una promesa de futuro hacia ella. Pero con lo obtusa que es la pobre en lo referente al amor, no me extraña nada que no lo captara. Pero el otro no me lo ha devuelto, lo que quiere decir que aún hay una pequeña esperanza. Bien. Si he de esperar, esperaré. Porque sé que más tarde o más temprano, regresará a mi lado, pero esta vez para siempre. (Si no aparece otro mago chiflado con aires de grandeza por aquí, claro está). Cuando me llamó cabezota, decidí hablar.

-Eres muy melodramática, leoncita. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez? -se separó de mí a la velocidad del rayo. Abrí un poco los ojos e intenté enfocarla. Después de unos minutos, lo conseguí.- Joder, que mala cara tienes, Granger.

-¿Crees que tengo mala cara? ¿Me paso casi un día entero velando por que no te mueras y me dices que tengo mala cara? ¿Casi me muero del susto y me llamas melodramática? -bufaba por el enfado. No pude evitar sonreir- ¡ERES EL SER MÁS INSENSIBLE QUE HA PISADO LA TIERRA, DRACO MALFOY! EN LA VIDA VUELVO YO A PREOCUPARME POR TÍ. PORQUE PARECE SER QUE SÓLO TE IMPORTAS TÚ. A LOS DEMÁS QUE NOS PARTA UN RAYO. NO ERES CAPAZ DE AGRADECER NI SIQUIERA QUE ME HAYA DESVELADO POR TÍ HASTA CASI ENFERMAR...

-No grites, por favor. -La cogí de la mano y ella la quitó de un tirón. Muy bien, Malfoy. La has cagado hasta el fondo por bocazas- No quería decir eso. Te oí tan preocupada que quise bromear un poquito para aliviar la tensión.

-Veo que te tomas a broma mis sentimientos. Bien, Malfoy. Tranquilo. Te dejaré solo si tanto te molesta mi presencia. -Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta- Me das lástima. Apartas de tu lado a todos aquellos que te quieren. Me apartaste a mí y lo has vuelto a hacer. Si sigues así te quedarás solo el resto de tu vida.

Y se marchó, dejándome con la boca abierta y un tanto avergonzado. Cuando perdí de vista su enredada melena, murmuré:

-Si tuviese el valor necesario, te robaría un beso, y si eso sellase mi fín, me daría igual, pues moriría feliz aun sabiendo que te he perdido y que sin tí no soy absolutamente nada más que un imbécil egoista.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me quedé estática al oir aquellas palabras que se suponía que no debía escuchar. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los hombres de la tierra, he tenido que enamorarme hasta el fondo del más cabezota de ellos? ¿Por qué, maldito hurón, tienes que tener un sentido del honor tan anticuado y arraigado? Sacudí la cabeza y me fuí a comer algo. Quizá con el estómago lleno pienso mejor.

Me tomé mis cuatro buenas horas antes de volver a la habitación de ese tonto con cerebro atrofiado de Malfoy. Ya había anochecido cuando entré en su cuarto. Parecía dormir, aunque con este tienes que ir con mil cien ojos, pues nunca se sabe. Me acerqué muy despacito, casi con miedo. Sí, definitivamente estaba dormido. Le puse la mano sobre la frente y casi me caigo del susto. Estaba ardiendo de nuevo por la fiebre. Conjuré un cuenco y unos paños y con el Aguamenti conseguí agua fresca. Retiré la sábana con la que se tapaba (rezando a todo ser divino del cielo y el infierno para que llevase al menos ropa interior. Gracias, gracias, gracias seres divinos por hacerle llevar el pantalón del pijama) y comencé a pasar los paños mojados para intentar bajarle la fiebre. Comenzó a revolverse y paré, asustada. Hablaba en medio de su delirio, muy bajito. Presa de la curiosidad, pegué la oreja para ver que decía.

-No... a la sabelotodo no... no la conozco... no tortura no... prefiero el crucio a obedecerte...

Debía estar recordando la guerra. Y por lo que decía, a su amantísima y loquisima tía Bellatrix. Le humedecí la frente y volvió a murmurar en sueños.

-No... esta mal... no... no soy un asesino... no... él la mató... yo soy él... no quiero hacerla daño... no quiero...

Ahora debía estar en el momento en el que su madre se interpuso entre él y la maldición asesina lanzada por su padre. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Seis años y él aún se sentía culpable de la muerte de su madre. Volví a mojar el paño y se lo pasé por el pecho. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Sabelotodo... terminar... protejerla... pelirroja... maldito Montague... pavo... pescuezo...

Vale, ahí me perdí. ¿Qué narices pintaba el pescuezo de un pavo con Ginny, Montague y conmigo? Se le debían estar friendo los sesos por la fiebre. Conjuré un poco de hielo y fui pasándoselo por el cuello, el pecho, la frente... ¡Joder! Si la situación hubiese sido otra, nos lo estaríamos pasando de muerte... "_ya, ya. Otra situación. Bien que disfrutas de su cuerpo_". Ahí estaba de nuevo mi conciencia... O esa parte mía libidinosa que despertaba cuando menos me lo esperaba. "Estoy con Theo. Esto es meramente ayuda humanitaria para que no muera por la fiebre". "_sí, sí, por eso lo del hielo y las pasadas por su cuerpo. A otra con ese cuento, maja_" Decidí ignorarla, pero la muy puñetera se dedicó a pasarme en tecnicolor momentos bastante comprometidos con el maldito hurón. "Piensa en Theo, piensa en Theo...". Me dí animos interiormente hasta que conseguí que la fiebre bajase un poquito. Agotada, me hice un ovillo en un sofá destartalado, lleno de muelles, e intenté dormir un poco.

Lo estaba consiguiendo cuando el muy imbécil decidió salirse de la cama y dar un paseo por el cuarto. Me desperté asustada cuando tiró una jarra de barro.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices haces, hurón del demonio? -No me contestó. Se quitó el pantalón del pijama y se paseó en ropa interior. Parecía buscar algo. Yo me quedé momentaneamente obnibulada por la visión de su cuerpo ... ¡Theo,Theo!- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de vestirte, tarado!

Me acerqué a él con el pantalón del pijama cogido como si fuese tóxico. Al mirarlo detenidamente, ví que tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, los ojos muy abiertos, y que no se estaba enterando de nada. Preocupada, cogi una toalla y se la enrollé en la cintura, para bajar luego corriendo a buscar a la abuela de Ernie. La mujer subió en camisón, casi a la carrera. Nos encontramos a Malfoy con su espada de la mano, delante de la ventana, el rostro inexpresivo.

-Está sonámbulo -dijo la anciana en un susurro- Tenemos que ir con cuidado. Podemos hacerle mucho mal o él dañarnos a nosotras.

-Mira tú que bien -nos acercamos a él sigilosamente. Menos mal que en ese estado sus sentidos, normalmente agudos como los de un animal, estaban embotados. Martika le cogió suavemente de la mano, le quitó la espada y le condujo hasta la cama. Se quedó mirando la toalla y se dió la vuelta para encararme, ceja levantada incluida.

-¿Y esto?

-¡Lleva ropa interior! -me puse nerviosísima de la vergüenza- Empezó a quitarse ropa y no sabía que hacer para que... bueno... para que no se quedase completamente desnudo y diese el espectçaculo.

-Niña, el cuerpo humano está hecho para lucirse, no para esconderlo.

-De gracias a que no se entera, porque le estaría dando alas para pasearse desnudo por todas partes.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -Martika le acostó de nuevo en la cama y le tomó la temperatura.

-Creame. El ego de ese hombre, por sí solo, mantendría la luna en órbita sin problemas.

Martika rió por lo bajo. Aunque lo hizo de manera disimulada, me dí cuenta del repaso que le dió al huroncito de las narices.

DRACO P.V.O

El calor por la fiebre era horrendo. Además, no podía abrir los ojos ni hablar con claridad. ¡Mierda! Estaba delirando. Y para colmo, Granger decidió hacer de enfermera conmigo. Lo de los pañitos estuvo bien durante un ratito. Pero luego, la muy sádica, pasó al hielo. ¿Intentaba bajarme la fiebre o animar partes de mi cuerpo que en ese momento no estaban por la labor? Sin poder controlar mis movimientos, me levanté de la cama y decidí ponerme fresquito y cómodo. Pero ella de nuevo con sus contradicciones. A pesar de mi estado de duermevela semicomatoso, podía darme cuenta de todas sus reacciones. Avergonzada, me envolvió en una toalla, como si fuese un regalo. Bajó corriendo y luego volvió con la vieja sádica de por la mañana. Se estuvieron cachondeando un poquito a mi costa y luego la anciana me acostó como si tuviese tres años. Y ahí me quedé dormido.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Para alejar de mi calenturiento cerebro las imágenes de los últimos minutos, salí a pasear por el desierto pueblo. Todos dormían. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, siempre dentro de los límites de las casas, cuando una mano enguantada, me tapó la boca. Miré hacia mi captor y el alma se me calló a los pies. Montague en persona.

-Encantado de volver a verte, querida sangre sucia.

¡Mierda! Cuando vi el careto de Montage casi me muero del susto. ¿Qué diantres hacía ese tarado allí? Menos mal que no abrí la boca.

-Te creí fuera de la isla, sangre sucia. O muerta. -Me cogió la barbilla. Aguanté como pude las ganas de escupirle- Pero veo que una metomentodo como tú es dificililla de eliminar.

-Y yo que creía que con los años habrías desarrollado algo de inteligencia, Caius -Toma, puñalada trapera directa.

-¡Cierra la boca! -me agarró con fuerza del brazo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién has venido?

-No he venido con nadie. El día que tu adorada... ama apareció, me quedé atrapada en Hogwarts. Vagué por aquí y allá hasta que este clan me acogió. Vivo aquí, cenútrido.

Montague levantó la mano haciendo una señal. Un grupo de unos cien soldados empezaron a tomar posiciones por la aldea. Recé para que alguien se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Y recé para que Draco no nos regalase una aparición magistral presa del delirio.

-Creo que no se os ha perdido nada por aquí, Montage -Terry apareció sobre el tejado de una de las casas, armado hasta los dientes y apuntando al idiota de Caius con su arco.

-Vaya. Otra sanguijuela del colegio. ¿A caso hay una reunión de ex alumnos y no nos habíais invitado?

-Es que a esas reuniones no se permite llevar alimañas -Ernie apareció por la calle principal, acompañado de al menos media centena de montañeses con aspecto de bestias. Daban verdadero miedito.- ¿Qué se te ha perdido en mi casa?

-¿Tu casa? -Montague sonrió, petulante.

-Sí. Estás en territorio McMillan. Todo esto pertenece a mi familia.

-Esto pertenece a mi Señora -Montague me zarandeó de manera inconsciente.

-¿Tu señora? Veo que no sabes vivir sin que nadie te pise el cuello, Caius -Terry bajó de un salto del tejado. ¡Cielos! A veces parece un gato.- Suelta a Hermione y largate antes de que os pateemos el culo.

-La sangre sucia se viene conmigo. Creo que será un juguetito interesante.

-Yo que tú la soltaba -todos giramos la cabeza, buscando al propietario de aquella voz cavernosa. Una figura completamente vestida de negro, encapuchada y con una máscara plateada apareció por el lado sur- Al menos que quieras despedirte de tu cabeza, claro.

-¿Y tú quién narices eres?

-Ten por seguro que tu hada madrina no.

DRACO P.V.O

Me desperté de golpe presa de un mal presentimiento. Busqué a la plomo de Granger por la habitación, pero no encontré rastro de ella. La que sí apareció fue la vieja psicópata. Me tocó la frente y sonrió.

-Veo que ya no tienes fiebre.

-Obvio. ¿Donde está Granger?

-Salió a dar un paseo

-¿Sola? -me levanté muy rápido. Luego me dí cuenta de que sólo llevaba la parte de abajo de un pijama.- Eso es la mayor estupidez que se podía hacer en estos tiempos. ¿Y si la atacan? ¿Y si la muy torpe se tropieza y cae en un hoyo y se parte la crisma?

-¿Y si el mismísimo Merlín baja de los cielos y la hechiza? -La vieja sonrió aún más- No te preocupes tanto. Te van a salir canas antes de tiempo. Esta aldea es segura.

-¡Abuela! -una niña entró corriendo en mi habitación. Se quedó estática en medio del cuarto, mirándome descaradamente. ¿Es que en este pueblucho no tienen vergüenza? Chasqueé los dedos para que prestara atención a otra cosa que no fuese yo- Soldados de Morgana. Y uno de los Generales viene con ellos. Tienen a la chica esa que tiene el pelo como un nido de pájaros.

-¡Joder! -me miraron con mala cara- A mi no me miréis así. Menos mal que este condenado lugar era seguro. ¿Donde está mi ropa?

-Ahí. Pero no pensarás salir ahí fuera. Aún estás enfermo -la vieja me taladró con la mirada.

-Como yo esté no importa. Pero si no salgo ahí y hago algo, todo este lugar se irá a la mierda, con todos tus rudos montañeses dentro.

Cogí mi ropa y me vestí a toda velocidad. Me puse la túnica negra, la capa, la capucha y la máscara. Escondí mi varita en la manga derecha y salí de allí cagando leches. Había muchísimo movimiento en la aldea. Vi pasar al tonto de Ernie acompañado por cincuenta montañeses talla XXXL (todos con una cara de bestias que daban pavor) Pobrecito del soldado que los cabree. Rodee la casa para aparecer por el lado sur. Mientras permanecía entre las sombras, pude ver al General de aquel grupo. Como no, el tonto de Caius. Si es que cuando la mala suerte tiene ganas de joderte, lo hace a conciencia. Tenía a Granger agarrada de un brazo. Boot estaba en un tejado, apuntando con un arco a Caius. Cuando Ernie se situó frente al imbécil ex-slytherin, Terry saltó del tejado, cayendo de pie, como los gatos. Hablaron unos minutos. Cansado de que aquello no avanzara, di unos cuantos pasos y salí de las sombras.

-Yo que tú la soltaba. Al menos que quieras despedirte de tu cabeza, Caius.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -Cuánto odio esa cara de prepotente al que le faltan varios ervores.

-Ten por seguro que tu hada madrina no -Vi cómo Granger sonreía ante mi salida. Caius entrecerró los ojos, intentando identificar mi máscara. Lo llevaba un poco crudo, porque él nunca coincidió conmigo en las reuniones de Voldemort.- Deja descansar a la neurona, Montague. Nunca sabrás quién soy.

-¿Y como es que un mortífago se interesa por una sangre sucia?

-No creo que mis intereses sean de tu incumbencia -me apuntó con la varita e invocó el sectumsempra. Menos mál que suy condenadamente bueno en legeremancia. Paré el ataque con un sencillito protego- Tendrás que aplicarte un poquito más, Caius. Nunca fuiste un lumbrera en duelo.

Montague decidió cambiar de estrategia. Cogió a Granger por el pelo (que la muy idiota llevaba suelto) y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

-Creo que no te importará si me entretengo un poquito antes de devolvertela -apoyó su varita en el cuello de ella y dijo- Crucio.

Granger arqueó la espalda de tal manera que creí que se partiria por la mitad. Si ya un crucio de lejos es insoportable, a bocajarro es agónico. Sus gritos me pusieron todos los nervios de punta. Aquello pareció una señal, pues los montañeses se lanzaron como una manada de mamuts sobre los soldados de Morgana. Muchos más aparecieron del interior de las casas. Los hombres de Caius no sabían cómo parar aquella avalancha de músculos y mala leche. Empezaron a pelear por mero instinto. Yo centré toda mi atención en Montague, que seguía lanzando crucios a Granger. Ésta estaba ya casi inconsciente. Sangraba por la boca. Creo que se había mordido el labio para intentar parar el sufrimiento. En uno de los descansos de ese psicópata, me desaparecí y aparecí a sus espaldas. Le clavé la varita en los riñones y murmuré uno de los hechizos de Nott. Caius soltó inmediatamente a Granger. La cogí en brazos y me desaparecí, aprovechando que ese idiota estaba en el suelo, intentando no hechar el hígado por la boca. Me aparecí en el cuarto donde había estado yo. Martika estaba allí, contemplando la lucha.

-Cuidela. Ha sufrido demasiados crucios demasiado cerca. Hay que comprobar que no tenga lesiones internas.

-¿Tú donde vas?

-A divertirme un poquito. -Y me desaparecí para aparecer de nuevo junto a Caius, que parecía haber recuperado ya el aliento.

P.V.O TERRY

Mientras peleabamos contra los soldados, vi como Montague castigaba a Hermione con el crucio repetidas veces. Malfoy permanecía quieto como una estatua. En un visto y no visto, desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Caius. Lanzó una maldición que no conozco y de su varita salió un rayo amarillo limón, que hizo que el otro se retorciera como si algo le estuviese comiendo por dentro. Malfoy aprovechó para llevarse a Granger. A los dos minutos estaba de vuelta. Di gracias por que llevara la máscara. No me hubiese gustado ver su expresión en ese momento. Esquivando a dos soldados, me acerqué un poquito más para ver de qué hablaban mientras se lanzaban maldiciones a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Vamos, Caius. Ríndete. Sólo estás alargando tu sentencia de muerte.

-Te veo muy seguro -Montague invocó un círculo de fuego, que Malfoy se limitó a congelar con un movimiento de varita casi a desaire.

-Sólo un milagro podría salvarte de que te corte la cabeza para dársela a los cerdos, Caius.

-Pues creo que hoy, el Creador está de mi lado.

Montague miró hacia el oscuro cielo. En un principio no fui capaz de ver nada. Pero la manera de tensarse de Malfoy me indicó que no era nada bueno. Montague se desapareció con una sonrisa burlona, dejando a sus hombres a su suerte. De repente, pudimos sentir el frío.

DRACO P.V.O

¡Joder! Caius se escapó. Además, el muy cretino se permitió reirse de mí en mi cara (aunque no tuviese ni idea de que era yo). Y para colmo, diez dementores de Godric se autoinvitaron a la fiesta.

-¡DEMENTORES!

Alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para interpretar las señales, dió el aviso. Cientos de patronus iluminaron la aldea. Los bichos ni se acercaron. Había demasiados para ellos. Aprovechando la distracción, algunos montañeses inmovilizaron a los soldados y los desarmaron. Me acerqué a Terry y Ernie y les indiqué que me siguieran. Entramos de nuevo en la casa de Martika y me quité mis ropajes de mortífago.

-Deberíais proteger este sitio con un fidelio. Esto podía haber sido un maldito desastre.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy -Ernie se dejó caer en una silla. Yo me pasee un ratito por la sala, intentando tranquilizarme, pero estaba de los nervios. Cabreado, patee varias veces la pared de la chimenea.

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene de tan mala uva? -Terry estaba comiéndose a dos carrillos un trozo de pastel.

-Que, para variar, el idiota de Draco (es decir, yo) , he tenido que jugarme el cuello para salvar el precioso culo de Granger. Eso es lo que me pasa.


	9. Chapter 9

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después del susto que nos llevamos tras el intento de ataque de Montague, Draco mandó un mensaje al castillo para que viniesen a buscarnos. Mientras esperábamos, Terry le pidió unirse a nosotros.

-Bien, mientras no te dediques a hacer el capullo y obedezcas todas y cada una de las reglas por las que nos regimos... no veo problema alguno -me clavó la mirada al referirse a las normas. ¿Qué insinua? ¿Que no las sigo?

-Vale. Voy a preparar mis cosas.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Draco me fulminó con la mirada, mientras permanecía en silencio. Incómoda, al final no pude evitar saltar.

-¿Qué narices te pasa?

-Tú. Tú me pasas -Se levantó y se acercó a mí en dos zancadas- ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando al salir ahí fuera tú sola?

-Se suponía que este sitio es seguro -levanté la barbilla en un gesto que al principio me pareció muy digno,pero por la expresión de él, debió resultar bastante infantil.

-¿Seguro? En estos putos tiempos no hay ni un sólo lugar seguro, la menos que lo protejas con un fidelio. -Draco me cogió de los hombros y me zarandeó- ¿Qué crees que te habría hecho Montague si no aparecen tus dos amiguitos y lo distraen? Te voy a decir lo que No te habría hecho: no te habría saludado como si fueses una de sus mejores amigas del colegio. NO te habría preguntado por tu salud. No habría preguntado por tus amiguitos del alma. Lo que te habría hecho, niña tonta, descerebrada, insulsa y cabezota, es TORTURARTE HASTA QUE PIDIESES QUE TE MATASE POR PURA CLEMENCIA. Y CREEME, ESE SER NO SABE EL SIGNIFICADO DE DICHA PALABRA.

Terminó la frase a grito pelado. Tenía el rostro rojo, congestionado por la ira (y mira que es dificil ver a Malfoy rojo). Me había zarandeado tan fuerte que se me soltó el recogido del pelo.

-¿Puedes dejar de sacudirme como si fuese una alfombra?

-Claro, a la niñita le molesta que le digan las verdades -Me lanzó otra mirada asesina muy suya- Créeme, Granger. Esta estupidez tuya nos podía haber costado muy caro a todos.

-No creo que mi vida sea tan importante...

-No me refiero a tu vida, sino a la mía -Sonrió de lado al ver mi expresión de enfado- Y no es mi típica prepotencia Malfoy, Granger. Te recuerdo que soy el Guardián de los Secretos no sólo del castillo, sino de las tres aldeas donde escondemos a los que liberamos de Morgana. Si yo muero , pasaría a Nott. Pero tardaría al menos cuatro días en hacerse efectivo el hechizo.

-Pero mientras todos seríamos guardianes...

-No. No lo hicimos así. Por si acaso alguno caía prisionero. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Nott no sale en las misiones. Es demasiado valioso para arriesgarlo.

-¿Y tú no?

-Venga, Granger, que nos conocemos. No me vengas ahora a intentar venderme la escoba con eso de que me consideras importante...

-Moto. Se dice no me vendas la moto.

-¿Y qué carajo es una moto? -su rostro de desconcierto me hizo reir- Bah, alguna chorrada muggle. La cosa es que he arriesgado a que me descubran. Por si no lo sabías, los mortífagos nos identificabamos mediante las máscaras.

-Ah, pero ¿No eran todas iguales?

-No, Granger. No eran iguales -adoptó ese tonito de "voy a explicar algo muy sencillo a alguien muy muy obtuso"- Esas máscaras eran nuestra seña de identidad. Así, cuando nos reuníamos, no necesitábamos vernos las caras. Además, eso evitaba que, si se colaba algún espía, fuesemos identificados.

-Pero entonces, Montague...

-Nunca coincidimos en las reuniones, que eran el único sitio donde nos llamaban por nuestro nombre. En las misiones... No había nombres. Así las cosas eran más simples.

No pude decir nada más porque en ese instane regresó Terry.

-Hay un grupo de ocho mortífagos esperando fuera. Supongo que serán amiguitos tuyos, Malfoy.

DRACO P.V.O

No pude evitar resoplar, molesto. ¿Amiguitos? El tono en que lo dijo me revolvió las tripas. Me acerqué a él y lo cogí del cuello.

-Mira, Boot, te voy a dejar unas cuantas cosas claras. Esos "amiguitos" que hay ahí fuera son compañeros tuyos del colegio. Esas personas llevan arriesgando su vida por salvar el culo de gente como tú, que se cree que vive en relativa paz por arte y gracia divina. Pero no. Llevamos cinco putos años viviendo día a día porque no sabemos hasta cuándo nos va a sonreir la suerte. Así que baja los humos y tratra con mayor respeto a esas personas. Y ahora vámonos.

Bajamos en silencio. Dí unas capas negras a Granger y Boot. No llevarían máscara, pero no quería arriesgarme a que pudiesen ser reconocidos por alguno de los espías de Morgana. Yo ya llevaba mi traje de mortífago al completo. Subí a mi caballo y salimos de allí sin decir ni pio. A mitad de camino, Dennis se me acercó.

-Veo que estás bastante cabreado.

-Cabreado es poco. Casi nos matan por culpa de la sabelotodo. Caius decidió hacer una visita sorpresa y a la muy idiota sólo se le ocurrió salir a dar un paseito por la noche, ella solita.

-Se ve que el nuevo grupo no tiene mucho instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo están las tres idiotas del cementerio? -aún seguía cabreado con ellas. No por la escapadita, pues todos, al principio, habíamos cometido ese mismo error. Si no porque yo había estado a punto de palmar por su culpa.

-Esperando a que llegues para recibir su castigo -Dennis sacudió la cabeza. Su máscara brilló con los primeros rayos del sol.- Deberás ser muy duro para que aprendan la lección.

-Espera y verás.

Tardamos cinco horas en llegar al castillo. La maldita aldea de los McMillan estaba lejos de narices. Cuando entramos en el patio principal, todos estaban formando en silencio, cubiertos con sus trajes de mortífagos, máscaras incluidas.

-¿Y este recibimiento? -Granger se había colocado a mi lado tras bajar (bueno, caer como un saco) del caballo.

-No es ningún recibimiento. -Contesté secamente. Los nuevos estaban en un grupo bastante desordenado a mi derecha. Me encaré con ellos y grité- Colocaros en fila. Sois personas, no borregos.

Obedecieron sin chistar. Granger se colocó al lado de Nott, que era el único que no llevaba máscara. Boot se situó a su lado, con el miedo pintado en su cara. Pobre. No sabe donde se ha metido. Saqué mi varita y con un movimiento suave, hice que las tres excursionistas quedaran en medio de las dos filas.

-Bien. Creo que a estas alturas ya os habreis dado cuenta de que lo que hicisteis el otro día, además de ser peligroso, fue una soberana estupidez.

-Sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato -Lavender me miró desafiante.

-¡PUES LEES UN LIBRO! Que falta te hace -dió un saltito ante mi grito.- Vinisteis aquí supuestamente a ayudarnos a librar al país de esa rata de Morgana, no para hacer turismo local. Ese paseito vuestro estuvo a punto de costarnos la vida. Si hubieseis muerto vosotras... creedme cuando os digo que me habría importado una soberana mierda. Sois reemplazables. Pero si hubiésemos caído alguno de nosotros -señalé a los enmascarados- La cosa habría sido peor.

-Pero...

-Cierra la boca, Demelza, que bastante habéis hecho ya -Hermione la reprendió, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que no le estaba gustando el tono en el que les estaba abroncando.

-Granger, cierra el pico. Aquí eres una mas, no la maldita cabecilla de la Órden del pajarraco.

-Del Fenix.

-Da igual. Dennis, empieza.

Dennis se acercó a las tres chicas y les arrebató las varitas. Luego hizo aparecer varias cuerdas que las dejaron maniatadas. Me acerqué a ellas y paseé a su lado con toda la parsimonia posible, poniéndolas muy, muy nerviosas.

-Os vamos a castigar. No vais a utilizar las varitas hasta que yo crea que la deuda que habeis contraído con la Orden esté saldada. Tendreis que realizar todas las tareas que voy a enumerar a mano. A lo muggle. Nadie. -miré a Granger- Y digo nadie, os podrá ayudar, si no quieren acabar como vosotras. Si incumplis alguno de los castigos o normas que os voy a aplicar ahora, romperemos vuestras varitas, os convertiré en muggles y os dejaré con todos vuestros recuerdos de por vida. Ya lo he hecho otra vez y no me tembló la mano.

Asintieron en silencio, mirándome aterrorizadas. Dennis se situó detrás de Lavender esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-Bien, la primera norma. No hablareis ni una sola palabra al menos que alguien de la Orden os hable primero. Si decís una sola palabra, os rapo al cero.

-Pero...

-Dennis -El chico hizo un movimiento de varita y Lavender quedó con la cabeza completamente rapada- Para que veas que no bromeo. Segunda norma, limpiareis todos los días los establos y las pocilgas. Tercera norma, comereis solas en vuestros nuevos dormitorios -Señalé una cabaña destartalada al lado de la pocilga- Cuarta norma, limpiareis todas las habitaciones del castillo a diario. Si no os da tiempo antes de la hora de acostarse, seguireis durante la noche. De momento eso es todo. Vuestras cosas ya están en vuestro nuevo hogar. Hemos terminado. Cada mochuelo a su olivo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando nos quedamos sólos en el patio, me acerqué a él para discutir aquellas medidas tan drásticas. Se giró hacia mí mientras hacía desaparecer su máscara. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, dijo:

-Granger, mi castillo, mis normas. Vete a comer algo.


	10. Chapter 10

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después de nuestro regreso, la rutina se instaló en mi vida de manera cómoda. Pasaba los días entrenando y estudiando y las noches junto a Theo. Mis avances con los hechizos tenían a todos pasmados. No es por presumir, pero de siempre se me ha dado bastante bien. Si para los deportes y todo lo físico soy un desastre... todo lo que tenga que ver con la mente es pan comido para mí. Eso y que Theo es un maestro increíble. Una de esas noches, tres semanas después de nuestro regreso de los territorios McMillan, tuve una charla muy constructiva con él.

Paseábamos por uno de los jardines del castillo, contemplando un inusual cielo estrellado, cuando Theo me indicó que me sentara en un banco.

-¿Eres feliz, Herms? -Aquellos preciosos ojos me tenían cautivada. Emanaban dulzura y cariño a raudales.

-Sí. Desde que regresamos y estoy aquí, puedo decir que sí soy feliz. Más que en Dublín. -Él me regaló una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

-¿Aún le quieres?

Sabía a quién se refería. En un principio me molestó su pregunta. ¿Para qué sacar a relucir al hurón cuando estábamos teniendo la noche perfecta? Fruncí el ceño y pensé muy bien mi respuesta.

-Es dificil no quererle. Lo nuestro fue... muy intenso. Demasiado, diría yo. Pero nos hicimos.. nos hemos hecho demasiado daño. -asintió en silencio- Él me lo dejó muy claro. Hasta que todo esto no acaba, no intentará nada conmigo. Teme que me hagan daño por su culpa, o que me utilicen para llegar hasta él.

-Típico de él. Pero es así desde pequeño -Theo sonrió- Cabezota y noble hasta el ridículo.

-Tiene ideales de otra época -no pude evitar sonreir- Por cierto, ¿Dónde anda?

-Salió hace dos días él solo. Puntazos que le dan. No te preocupes por él. Quitando a Morgana, es el ser humano más peligroso que hay en esta isla. Está completamente a salvo ahí fuera. No me has contestado.

-No sé si aún lo quiero. Ahora estoy contigo y tú me haces sentir muy bien. Cada vez que nos besamos, cuando dormimos juntos, siento como si tuviese un hormiguero en el estómago...

-Creí que esa sensación se describía como mariposas en el estómago -Theo sonrió divertido.

-Eso es cuando son enamoramientos tontos. Lo que yo siento... es más fuerte. De todas formas, no te preocupes por el hurón. También me dijo que si me veía feliz a tu lado, se alejaría para siempre.

-Ante todo tu felicidad. -Theo me abrazó con fuerza- Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a la habitación. Mañana madrugamos.

-¿Por?

-Clases intensivas. Tengo que enseñaros unas cuantas maldiciones de mi cosecha que os serán muy útiles para defenderos en una batalla.

-Negrero

-Vaga

-Tirano

-Ya, ya, pero te encanto...

-Creído -le dí un corto beso y salí corriendo. Él se puso de pie y me siguió caminando tranquilamente. Pude oir su risa. Es un verdadero cielo.

DRACO P.V.O

Después de día y medio de búsqueda, por fin lo encontré. ¡El muy maldito estaba escondido en unas cuevas cerca de los acantilados!. Até los caballos a un tronco escondido entre los matorrales y me puse la máscara. Nunca se sabe dónde puede haber espías de la arpía milenaria. Cogí con fuerza mi varita y entré en la cueva que parecía estar habitada. El silencio era sepulcral, sólo roto por el golpeteo de las olas contra la roca viva. Después de caminar unos veinte minutos, llegué a una gruta enorme. Al principio creí que estaba deshabitada, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra... me quedé impactado. Allí, enfrente mío, había un pequeño altar. Y en medio de cientos de flores rojas y doradas, una foto muggle de la pequeña Weasley. Me acerqué en silencio, impresionado por mi descubrimiento. No pude evitar sonreir al recordar sus modales toscos y de marimacho de los que estaba tan orgullosa.

-¿Tú también la extrañas?

-Creí que no volvería a oir tu voz nunca más -no me giré. Él debía haber estado vigilándome desde antes de entrar a la cueva, pues de otra manera no me habría reconocido.

-Y yo jamás pensé que te tendría delante y no sería capaz de lanzarte una maldición.

Oí sus pasos detrás mío. Sin volverme, hice desaparecer la máscara y me bajé la capucha. Sentí cómo se situaba a mi derecha. Ambos permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, perdidos en nuestros propios recuerdos.

-¿Sufrió mucho?

-Nada. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creemos.

-Era, ella era -su voz estaba completamente apagada, sin vida. Sentí cómo me empezaba a enfadar.

-Joder. Sigue estando viva. Tenemos su alma dentro del puto talismán. Mientras hay alma, hay vida.

-Si tú lo dices...

-No te parto los morros ahora mismo porque estamos delante de un altar en su nombre. Y le debo más respeto a ella que a tí.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan... noble?

-Desde el momento en que mi madre me trajo a este mundo. -resoplé, molesto. Aquello iba a ser complicado- Pero no he venido a discutir contigo sobre modales.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A molestarme?

-He venido para llevarte con nosotros. Lo de vivir como un hermitaño no te pega ni con cola. -sonreí de medio lado al ver cómo se tensaba.- Te gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Joder. ¿Estás abonado a esa frase? -me dio un puñetazo flojo en el brazo- Vale, lo siento...

-¿Está Herms con vosotros?

-Ella y un buen número de leones. Sois como una maldita plaga. -no pude evitar sentirme molesto al recordar la estupidez cometida por Lavender y compañía- Pero al menos estoy rodeado de gente muy competente... bueno, si exceptuamos a los nuevos...

-Por lo que he podido oir, se lo estais poniendo dificil a Morgana.

-Últimamente nos están jodiendo a base de bien. Tienen un nuevo general.

-Lo sé. Demasiado bien -se levantó la camisa y me enseñó una cicatriz que le cruzaba la espalda de izquierda a derecha- El muy... casi me parte por la mitad.

-Dicen que es un capullo sin escrúpulos, que sólo vive para hacerse notar y para que esa mala bruja de Morgana lo alabe.

-Por desgracia siempre ha sido así. Aunque no supimos verlo...

-¿Sabes quién es? -lo miré, sorprendido. Por suerte para nosotros, aún no nos habíamos topado con el general de marras. Pero su mala fama le precedía.

-Tú también, Malfoy. Lo conoces demasiado bien...- el suspiro que lanzó resonó por la cueva, haciendo ecos- Se trata de Ronald.

-¿La comadreja? -no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta- Pero si erais amigos del alma...

-Pues parece que ya no.

-Joder. No sé si darte el pésame o felicitarte ante la pérdida.

-Lo que quieras. Ahora ¿de verdad quieres que te acompañe?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Además, me muero de ganas por ver la cara de todos los leones cuando aparezca con el mismísimo San Potter a mi lado.

-No sé yo si estaré haciendo lo correcto...

-Venga, Potter, lo estás deseando -no pude evitar reirme un poco- Reconoce que me echabas de menos.

-Ni en tus mejores pesadillas, Malfoy.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Desesperada. Esa es la palabra que podría definirme durante aquellos dos interminables días en los que ese cabezota de pelo platinado estuvo ausente. El no verlo por allí, con aquellos aires de suficiencia que se gasta, me puso de verdadero mal humor. Incluso Theo me esquivaba. Aunque no le culpo, pues la primera noche le estuve gritando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Desde entonces, era verme por los corredores del castillo y salía como alma que lleva el diablo de allí. Chico listo.

Por eso, cuando el patronus con foma de leona apareció en medio de nuestra clase de encantamientos, casi hago explotar la cabeza de Lavender con una maldición que se me escapó. La siempre encantadora y sexy voz del hurón retumbó en la mazmorra donde practicábamos.

-"Traigo una sorpresita que os va a encantar. Dentro de una hora nos vemos. Os quiero a todos vestidos con vuestras mejores ropas y en formación en el patio de armas. Theo, ordena a los elfos que preparen un banquete para esta noche. Creo que ya va siendo hora de divertirnos un poquito".

Nos quedamos patidifusos. ¿Qué neurona se le habría muerto ahora a ese grandísimo tonto? Por su culpa ya no pude concentrarme más en la clase. Theo, muy sabiamente, me dió permiso para que fuera a relajarme un poquito, temeroso de que volase a alguien en pedacitos. Salí de allí a toda pastilla,pensando en un lugar donde poder relajarme. Al final, por pura inercia, acabé en el jardín privado de Draco.

Aquel sitio era fascinante. A pesar del frío, estaba completamente cubierto de flores doradas, rojas y blancas, formando el escudo de Gryffindor. Una pequeña fuente que representaba una serpiente alada, dejaba caer agua en un rincón. El agua debía estar hechizada, pues sonaba como una pequeña caja de música al caer en el plafón de granito. Y en medio de aquel rinconcito, una columna partida a la mitad, donde descansaba el colgante en el que habían capturado el alma de Ginny, La gema brillaba con fuerza, emitiendo un tenue calor. Me acerqué todo lo que pude (era peligroso intentar tocarlo debido al campo temporal que lo rodeaba) y lo contemplé. Recordé el rostro de mi amiga, sus ojos siempre brillantes y alegres, su sonrisa pícara, su personalidad arrolladora y un tanto masculina... A pesar de que ella y Draco fueron amantes, pareja o como quisieran llamarlo, la echaba muchísimo de menos. Había sido y era mi mejor amiga. No pude evitar una lágrima.

-Venga, Granger, que no se diga que los leones son unos sensibleros de lagrima fácil -Blaise estaba a mi lado. No lo había oído llegar.- Ya veras como muy pronto nuestros amantísimos líderes nos la traen de vuelta.

-¿Tú también la echas de menos?

-Hombre, para la única chica con la que podía hablar abiertamente de mis aventuras de alcoba sin que ésta se sonrojase hasta el grado de parecer un rubí... pues sí, muchísimo.

-¿Tú y ella...?

-Creeme, leona, tu pelirroja amiga me dió unos cuantos consejos la mar de buenos... -Blaise rompió a reir a carcajadas ante la cara que puse...

-No quiero saber nada más...

-¡BLAISE ZABINI! -Luna apareció en el pequeño jardín como un basilisco- Draco está a cinco minutos del castillo y tú todavía con esas fachas. Y lo mismo va por tí, Hermione Granger.

-Sí mamá -dijimos los dos a coro. Salimos de allí corriendo mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Aquella miniconversación con Blaise me había devuelto el buen humor. Mientras me cambiaba, mi mente divagó un ratito... ¿Qué sorpresa nos traía Draco que merecía una fiesta con banquete incluido? Hannah pasó a buscarme por mi habitación y juntas bajamos al patio de armas. Todos permanecían quietos. Lo único que les difernciaba de las estatuas era el contínuo runrun de las conversaciones. Me acerqué a Dennis, que permanecía en silencio en un rincón.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

-No. Pero tampoco he preguntado -señaló su patronus, que montaba guardia con él. Lo miré extrañada, pues sólo convocabamos los patronus vitae si estábamos en peligro o si queríamos comunicarnos algo- Hay dementores cerca. La... salidita de tus amigas los ha alborotado y andan a la caza. Y este castillo es como la miel para un oso... una tentación dificil de ignorar.

-¿Crees que Draco...?

-Está avisado, tranquila -Clavó sus ojos en mí. No pude evitar un extremecimiento. Estaban completamente apagos. Desde la muerte de su hermano, Dennis había sido y era como un autómata. Sólo le veías animado entrenando o luchando.- ¿A qué estás jugando, Hermione?

La pregunta, hecha a bocajarro, me dejó descolocada unos segundos. El chico seguía mirándome fijamente, su rostro como una perfecta máscara griega. Arrugué el ceño y lo miré, confundida.

-No he entendido tu pregunta.

-Que a qué juegas... con Draco y Theo. ¿Estás con Malfoy? ¿Nott? ¿Con los dos? ¿O tienes por ahí a algún otro escondido con el que te diviertes a costa de ellos?

-No te cruzo la cara de un guantazo porque sé que me matarías sin pensartelo dos veces -bufé, cabreada- No estoy jugando con ninguno y no tengo ningún amante por ahí escondido. Y si así fuera, tú serías la última persona a la que se lo diría.

-No me has contestado.

-Joder, mira que eres pesadito -me froté la frente por la frustración- Quiero a Theo, él me da la tranquilidad que tanto necesito. Es mi igual intelectualmente, incluso superior. Pero él sabe que no lo amo. Y lo acepta. Igual que aceptaría que yo pasara la noche con Malfoy si éste me lo pidiera. Porque sabe que a quien pertenece mi corazón para toda la eternidad es a ese rubito engreido que tenemos po lider.

-Si cuando llegue a vuestra edad estoy igual de gilipollas que vosotros, me atravieso con mi propia espada -masculló el chico. No pude evitar una sonrisa. De repente, el portón se abrió del todo y entró la leona trotando. Oímos el ruido de los cascos sobre el puete levadizo. Dos figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras plateadas hicieron acto de presencia. Supe quién era Draco inmediatamente. Su mera presencia te ponía los pelos de punta. La otra figura esperó a que éste desmontara y se quitara su ropa de mortífago. A una señal del rubio, desmontó también y se quitó aquellos ropajes que tanto miedo nos habían dado en otros tiempos. Y cuando vimos quién se escondía bajo aquella máscara, nos quedamos helados.

DRACO P.V.O

En el momento en que Potter se quitó la máscara, un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el patio. Habría dado mi mano derecha por poder inmortalizar sus caras en ese mismo instante, sobre todo la de Hermione. Potter sonreía como el gato que ha cazado la rata más gorda del pajar y se dispone a darse un banquete.

-¿A caso no pensais saludar?

-HARRY

Hermione se lanzó sobre Potter como un dementor sobre su víctima. Se colgó de su cuello y lo espachurró en un abrazo de oso. Potter la abrazó, riendo, mientras evitaba que le rompiese varias vértebras en el camino.

-Herms, me vas a partir el cuello. Necesito respirar. Herms...

-Has vuelto, has vuelto -Hermione se separó un poco de él y le arreó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo- ¡ERES UN PUTO INSENSIBLE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! LLEVO TRES AÑOS MURIENDO DE LA ANGUSTIA PORQUE NO SABÍA DONDE ESTABAS METIDO. Y AHORA ESE MALDITO HURÓN ALBINO VA Y TE ENCUENTRA A LA PRIMERA. ¿DONDE COÑO ESTABAS METIDO?

-Me lo encontré de hermitaño en unas cuevas cerca de los acantilados. Se lo había montado muy bien -lo reconozco, estaba disfrutando como un enano del espectáculo y no pude evitar meter un poquito de cizaña- No parecía muy preocupado por buscarte, Granger.

-YO TE MATO, HARRY. CASI ME SALEN CANAS POR TÍ Y TÚ TE DEDICAS A JUGAR AL HERMITAÑO MARTIR EN UNOS PUTOS ACANTILADOS...

-Bueno, eso de jugar... -Potter, a pesar de sangrar por el labio, sonreía- Me escondía porque los generales de Morgana me persiguen como si fuese una liebre. Además, no sabía que tú también habías vuelto.

-PARA ESO EXISTEN LAS LECHUZAS, TARADO DE MIERDA.

-Ya, claro, con la comadreja intentando darle caza... -solté la bomba como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos me miraron como si fuese la mismisima reencarnación de Voldemort.

-El hurón botador tiene razón -Potter se levantó la camisa y mostró la cicatriz- Ronald es uno de ellos, bueno, es el General máximo de los ejércitos de esa bruja loca. Me encontró al poco de llegar e intentó que me uniera a ellos. Como me negué, intentó hacer sushi conmigo.

-¿Desde cuando esa rata traidora forma parte de su ejército? -la voz glacial de Theo nos hizo estremecernos de puro miedo.

-Desde el mismo día en el que esa bruja fue traída de vuelta y Hogwarts fue destruído. -Potter caminó hacia el resto de la gente- Tengo entendido que hay un banquete en mi honor.

-Es para que nuestro magnífico, increíble, todopoderoso y supremo héroe no eche de menos los viejos tiempos -canturreó Zabini socarrón. Potter le dió un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro y siguió a todos al interior del castillo. Nos quedamos Hermione y yo solos en el patio.

-Malfoy -se acercó a mí. Retrocedí unos pasos instintivamente.- No voy a pegarte. Sólo te voy a dar las gracias por traer a Harry.

-Por si las moscas, Granger. Que de tí no me fío un pelo. Eres capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa...

No me dió tiempo a decir nada más. Se colgó de mi cuello y me besó como si no hubiese un mañana. Al principio me quedé estático, descolocado, noqueado por la impresión. Pero después, antes de que se arrepintiera, la cogí de la cintura, agarrándola con fuerza para que no se escapara, y le devolví el beso. Vaya que si se lo devolví. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, tenía los ojos brillantes, como cuando estábamos juntos. Solté un suspiro.

-Joder, Granger. No veas lo que echaba de menos esto.

-Pues cierra el pico y bésame otra vez, hurón engreído.

Y como soy tan buen chico, obedecí. Si lo llego a saber, me traigo a Potter mucho antes.


	11. Chapter 11

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando Draco me dejó sola en el patio de armas, me tuve que sentar en el suelo hasta que el mundo dejó de girar a mi alrededor. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Por unos minutos, mientras me perdía en su boca, sentí que él era el centro de mi universo. Y aunque después, allí, en soledad, me di de patadas mentales por hacerle eso a Theo, no pude evitar una sonrisa un tanto boba. Mi estómago gruñó, protestando por el hambre. Me levanté y entré al castillo. Del gran comedor salían risas, conversaciones y música. El regreso de Harry nos había animado a todos. Incluso Draco parecía de mejor humor. Cuando entré, vi que Theo me había guardado mi sitio, a su derecha. Troté hasta él y me senté.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

-No sé a que te refieres... -intenté parecer inocente mientras atacaba un muslo de pavo bien gordito.

-Venga, Herms, que nos conocemos. Hace unos diez minutos Draco ha entrado aquí con unsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan brillante, que casi nos deja ciegos. Y luego apareces tú, despeinada, más roja que un tomate y con un chupetón en el cuello del tamaño de una mandarina -Theo rió por lo bajo- No hay que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Herms, a estas alturas, deberías conocernos un poquito más. ¿Te parecemos las serpientes personas de recta moral? -su sonrisa no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un basilisco- Los Slytherin nunca hemos sido mucho de convencionalismos... no en lo referente al sexo.

-¡THEO!

-¡HERMIONE! -soltó una carcajada- De verdad, que los leones no podeis ser más mojigatos.

-No hables por mí -Seamus, que estaba a mi izquierda, sonreía malevolamente- No todos los leones tenemos espíritu monacal.

-Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas, Finnigan -me sentí avergonzada. Tenía los carrillos ardiendo. De reojo miré a Draco, que me miraba fíjamente. Su sonrisa lo decía todo. Y lo peor fue que Harry también se había dado cuenta. No sé que le dijo a Draco, pero éste rompió a reir a carcajadas, acompañado por mi supuesto mejor amigo.

-No espio. Hablabais tan alto que os ha oído toda la mesa -Seamus puso cara inocente y siguió con la cena. Avergonzada, miré a todos los allí reunidos. Y mi compañero de casa tenía razón. Las sonrisas leoninas lo decían todo.

-¡Joder que mala suerte!

-Tranquila, Herms -Theo me palmeó la mano- Sabes que no soy celoso. Si de vez en cuando te apetece darte una alegría... no voy a ser yo el que te frene.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Me sentía avergonzada, tonta, mojigata, infantil... ¡Tengo casi veinticuatro años y aún me avergüenzan esos temas!

-Por lo menos le queda el consuelo de que todos sabemos que no es una casta y pura virgen... -Blaise estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por suerte, allí estaba Luna para mandarlo de vuelta al redil

-Blaise, cielo ...-aquel tono engañosamente dulce hizo que el chico se tensara- Deberías mantener la boquita cerrada. Porque si sigues así... puede que algunos secretitos de alcoba tuyos sean aireados...No sé, por mantener la velada amena...

-Vale, me callo -nos reímos todos ante la cara de él. Por suerte para mí, las bromitas pesadas y jocosas pasaron al moreno. Theo me agarró la mano, besó mis dedos y se levantó.

-No me esperes despierta, preciosa. Esta noche tengo que fortalecer el escudo del medallón. Me llevará hasta el amanecer.

-Ten cuidado.

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado -se agachó y me dió un dulce y cálido beso, de esos que se le dan tan bien y que tanto me gustan.

Seguimos con la cena y la fiesta hasta las dos de la mañana. Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus habitaciones. Al final sólo quedamos Draco, Harry, Dennis y yo. Resultó divertido volver a oir las discusiones de esos dos. Era como estar en Hogwarts otra vez.

DRACO P.V.O

Después de haber estado sacando los colores a Granger, la gente se marchó a dormir. Nos quedamos Potter, Dennis, ella y yo. Hice aparecer junto a la chimenea cuatro butacas, una mesita con té y licores y varios tipos de dulces. Tomamos asiento y seguimos charlando.

-Os lo habeis montado muy bien aquí -Potter bebía su té con verdadero placer- Si lo llego a saber, os busco antes.

-Bah, no me seas blandengue, Potter. Tu casita en los acantilados te ha venido bien...

-No te sigo, Malfoy -Potter me miró, desconcertado. Por suerte para mí, sus conexiones neuronales seguían trabajando al mínimo.

-Vamos, por lo menos te has curtido un poquito. Porque cuando estábamos en el colegio... tirabas más bien a blandito -sonreí como un lobo. Dennis intentaba por todos los medios no ahogarse con el té por la risa. Granger le palmeaba la espalda, intentando parecer seria.

-¡Yo no era blandito! -Potter saltó como una cobra- Lo que pasa es que no tenía mucho tiempo para entrenarme...

-Lo que tú digas, eras como un osito de peluche -como me gusta picarle.- Y no muy espabilado. Al menos espero que eso haya cambiado en tu autoexilio.

-¡Oye! Que aprobé todas las asignaturas.

-Porque tenías a Granger a mano -otro tanto para mí. Ahí si que no tenía réplica.

-Venga, huroncito, me dirás que tus notas se debían al esfuerzo que realizabas y no a los sobornos...

-Para tu información, Potter, dentro de esta maravillosa y hermosa cabeza hay un cerebro que funciona al 100%.

-No, si no te hace falta abuela -Potter sonreía. Creo que, al igual que yo, echaba de menos nuestras peleas dialécticas.- Ahora poniéndonos serios, ¿qué planes teneis?

-De momento estamos intentando proteger a todos los muggles que encontramos. Y buscamos posibles aliados -mordí una pasta mientras ordenaba mis ideas- Morgana se movió rápido y cuatro meses despues de su regreso ya tenía todo el circo montado. Y cada día que pasa, más magos le ofrecen sus servicios.

-¿Qué pasa con aquellos que se niegan?

-Si son magos, los reducen a meros esclavos. No son tal cosa, pero casi. Su magia se ve limitada a lo más básico, sin opcion de defenderse o de luchar. A los muggles...

-Los asesinan en espectáculos cruentos -la voz de Granger sonó lúgubre- ¿Recuerdas el circo romano, Harry?

-Sí. -Potter empalideció.

-Pues multiplicalo por cien.

-Joder...

-Eso mismo, Potter... Y para colmo, aún no hemos podido averiguar cómo narices devolver el cuerpo a Ginny y desterrar el alma de esa perra mal nacida al olvido -rompí la taza al apretarla con fuerza entre mis manos. El pensar que el tiempo se le acababa a la pelirroja...

-¿Podré verla luego?

Potter hizo la petición con timidez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendido. ¿Por qué narices me pedía permiso? Si se tratara del alma de Granger, yo no pediría permiso, arrastraría a quien custodiara su alma por todo el castillo hasta que me pusiera delante de ella.

-No necesitas pedir permiso. Granger te enseñará donde está. Podeis ir ahora.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

-Tranquilo, Potter. Ya seguiré incordiando mañana.

Se levantaron los tres y me dejaron a solas. Me quedé mirando fíjamente las llamas de la chimenea, pensando en algo que se me había ocurrido mientras hablábamos. Si funcionaba, le ibamos a ganar bastante terreno a la arpía Pendragon.

HARRY P.V.O

Agarrado a Herms caminé por aquel enorme y antiquisimo castillo. Mi amiga iba en silencio, con cara tristona.

-¿Qué te sucede, Herms?

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan dividido que no sabes si lo que sientes es real o simplemente una fantasía de tu mente?

-Por suerte para mis pocas neuronas, no -se rió por lo bajo, cosa que me hizo sentir bien. Me gustaba verla reir.- ¿Tú te sientes así?

-Más o menos.

-¿Malfoy y Nott? -me miró sorprendida. No pude evitar una sonrisita- Oye, no me mires como si de repente descubrieras que tengo cerebro. Que de vez en cuando me entero de lo que me rodea.

-No, yo no...

-Estoy de broma, Herms -pobre, tan lista para algunas cosas y tan cortita para otras- Cuéntame.

-Desde que hemos vuelto, no he dejado de sentir cosas por Malfoy.

-Normal, os dio bastante fuerte.

-No, no sólo cosas como amor, cariño... no sé como explicarlo. Hay veces que siento la necesidad de agarrar su aristocrático cuello y retorcérselo como a un pollo.

-Eso lo hemos sentido todos alguna que otra vez.

-Pero a mí me asusta la intensidad con la que tengo ganas de matarlo -Herms me guió por una serie de corredores interiores muy tenebrosos- Pero luego, otras veces, sólo tengo ganas de achucharlo como a un peluche.

-Permíteme que te diga que Malfoy puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero un peluche... es mas bien como un muñequito budú de esos, todo lleno de pinchos y agujas...

-Tonto -me dió un golpecito en el brazo- Lo que te quiero decir es que me hace sentir mil cosas y ninguna a la vez, porque se entremezclan sentimientos buenos y sentimientos muy malos... es como si mi conciencia estuviese en un lado de la balanza y mi corazón en otra...

-Y Theo...

-Theo es el equilibrio de todo ello. Con él me siento bien, segura, a salvo.

-Entonces opta por el equilibrio -joder, no me reconozco ni yo mismo. ¿Desde cuando doy tan buenos consejos? Creo que el haber estado solo tanto tiempo me ha hecho desarrollar eso que llaman empatía.

-Pero eso sería ir a lo facil, y Theo no se lo merece.

-Sólo te puedo decir una cosa: deja las cosas fluir y ya se verá. Y de momento disfruta de esa moral tan laxa que tienen las serpientes...

-¿Laxa? Inexistente, diría yo.

Y continuamos nuestro paseo criticando la amoralidad de los Slytherin y envidiandolos muy en el fondo, pues ellos vivían tan intensamente la vida, que en cierta manera eran más libres que todos nosotros

ESA MISMA NOCHE

HERMIONE P.V.O

Definitivamente, las serpientes me habían malacostumbrado. Sin Theo a mi lado para dormir me veía incapaz de pegar ojo. Después de lo que me parecieron mil vueltas y unas doscientas horas, decidí levantarme de la cama. Me quedé mirando el techo, pensando qué hacer. Y, por inercia, mis pies me condujeron a la puerta. Salí al pasillo. Hacía un frío que pelaba, pero eso me importaba más bien poco. Mi cerebro había sido desconectado por mis hormonas, que en ese preciso instante bailaban una samba de lo emocionadas que estaban. ¿Y a qué se debía tantísima emoción? Porque de manera inconsciente, me estaba dirigiendo a la habitación del hurón. Cuando llegué allí, me quedé mirando aquella puerta como si se tratase de una obra de arte. ¿Qué narices hacía allí? La respuesta vino sigilosa, taimada, como una serpiente: quería poner en práctica mis palabras con Harry. Quería hacer uso de la falta de moralidad de las serpientes, quería quitarme esa quemazón que me acompañaba desde que el muy idiota de Malfoy me había besado en el patio de armas. Quería, por qué negarlo, volver a disfrutar de aquel hombre que me había vuelto loca durante años... Agarré el pomo de la puerta y entré decidida, antes de que mi cerebro decidiese volver de sus vacaciones. Y allí estaba él, metido en una bañera de madera antigua, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, aparentemente dormido.

DRACO P.V.O

El baño me estaba sentando de maravilla. Lo de sumergirse en agua muy, muy caliente, siempre había sido el mejor remedio para calmar la tensión. Y a pesar de que esa noche había disfrutado de lo lindo, me dolía todo el cuerpo por el viajecito que había hecho para traer con nosotros al cabezahueca de Potter. Pero tenía que reconocerlo, había echado de menos el meterme con él. Y, muy a mi pesar, el ingenio de Potter había mejorado muchísimo con los años. Ahora resultaba hasta interesante meterse con él. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí abrirse la puerta de mi habitación. Me limité a abrir un milímetro los ojos. Una figura permanecía parada en la entrada del cuarto. Una mujer, dado su pequeño tamaño. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. Quizá si me hacía el dormido, se largaba y me dejaba descansar en paz.

Pero no estaba de suerte. Mi inesperada visitante avanzó hasta la bañera. Pude notar cómo me miraba fijamente. Era esa sensación de picor en la piel que se tiene cuando alguien clava sus ojos fíjamente en ti. No me moví. Estaba comenzando a sentirme intrigado. Pero no quise abrir los ojos. Aquello resultaba divertido. Oí el suave roce de una tela muy ligera caer al suelo. Y luego otro. Y noté cómo alguien se metía conmigo en la bañera. Sin abrir los ojos, cogí a aquella misteriosa mujer de la cintura y la coloqué de espaldas a mí, apoyada en mi pecho. Olía muy bien. ¿Oler bien? Inhalé con fuerza. Yo conocía ese olor. Lo conocía muy bien. Abrí los ojos de golpe y bajé la mirada. Esos rizos...

-¿Imposible dormir, Granger?

-No hables, hurón. No estropees el momento -Granger levantó la cara hacia mí y me miró fijamente. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban con picardía y con algo más. ¿Deseo? Sin poder evitarlo, la besé. La besé con fuerza, cobrándome los últimos seis años en los que no pude hacerlo. Y ella me devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad. Me estaba cobrando los intereses de mi abandono. El agua de la bañera se derramó por el suelo de piedra, mojando su ropa y la mía, que yo había dejado por allí tirada.

-¿Qué pasa con Theo?

-Esta noche está ocupado -Granger me mordió el cuello con fuerza- Y si piensas que se va a poner celoso, olvídalo. Tengo su permiso.

-¿Ahora necesitas su permiso? -intenté cabrearla para que se marchara. Si aquello continuaba, no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

-No. Sólo te informo, para que luego no pienses que él te va a venir a montar una escenita de celos -Me cogió del pelo y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás, mientras seguía mordisqueándome el cuello.

-Vale. -Fue lo único que pude decir. Me levanté, salí de la bañera y la cogí en brazos. De dos zancadas me situé al lado de la cama y la dejé encima del edredón.

-Voy a mojar toda la cama, Malfoy.

-¡A la mierda las sábanas, Granger! -la senté y volví a besarla- Leoncita, esta noche no la vas a olvidar en lo que te queda de vida.

-Te veo muy seguro, hurón -la muy ladina empezó a acariciarme el cuello y la espalda- A lo mejor, quién no la olvida eres tú...

-Veamos quién tiene razón...

CASTILLO DE LEFAY. SUR INGLATERRA.

Una mujer joven, de cabellos negros y ondulados, paseaba furiosa por la sala de caza. En la mesa, permanecían sentados cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos rondaba los cuarenta, y era el único que no mostraba temor en sus ojos. Los otros tres seguían con la mirada el ir y venir de su señora.

-¿Cómo pudo escapar? -la voz de ella era algo ronca, aterciopelada, imponente.

-Una de las Serpientes lo encontró antes -la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. De los tres jóvenes, aquel era su preferido. El día de su retorno, aquel pelirrojo había llegado hasta ella y le había ofrecido su vida y sus servicios de manera incondicional. Y había cumplido con creces.- Se nos adelantó por muy poco. Si... Montague no se hubiese entretenido jugando en una aldea... Ahora tendríamos a Potter ante tí.

-Tranquilo, Ronald -la mujer se acercó a él y lo acarició en el rostro- Sé que no pudo ser de otra manera. Pero se paciente. Tu venganza llegará pronto. Goyle, Montague, bajad a los calabozos. Han traído una nueva remesa de esclavos. Seleccionar a los que creais útiles y de los demás deshaceros.

-¿Podremos...? -Goyle miró a su señora con algo parecido a la súplica.

-Si, querido. Con los que no sean aptos podreis jugar todo lo que querais.

Los dos chicos se levantaron, hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salieron riendo de la sala. La mujer miró al hombre mayor.

-Lestrange, tú también puedes retirarte. Descansa.

-Como ordene mi señora.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, la mujer cogió al pelirrojo de la barbilla y lo besó con fiereza. El chico correspondió con igual o mayor intensidad.

-Te he extrañado, Ronald, querido.

-Y yo a tí, Morgana -Ron la volvió a besar- Te juro que te traeré a Potter. Esa Orden de pacotilla quedará pronto sin lider.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? -Morgana sonreía con maldad. Aquel joven había sido todo un descubrimiento. Falto de moral, ambicioso, corroido por la envidia... no le importaba que la mujer a la que besaba y se entregaba tubiese el cuerpo de su hermana. Con cambios, pero su hermana en el fondo.

-Porque él siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo deseé y a él todos le seguían sin cuestionarlo.

-Pero ahora tú eres mi General...

-Si me dejases... sería mucho más...

-Querido Ronald -Morgana ronroneó en su oido- Cuando por fín esa maldita Orden sea aplastada, tú serás mi rey. Te lo prometo.

-De momento me conformo con tus besos y tu cuerpo -Ron sonrió con maldad. Por fín había encontrado a alguien que lo valoraba tal y como merecía.


	12. Chapter 12

DRACO P.V.O

Me desperté al alba. Hermione ya se había marchado. Mejor así. No me gusta dar explicaciones cuando tengo que salir del castillo. Me di un baño rápido y me vestí. Cuando llegué al comedor, sólo Dennys estaba allí.

-Prepárate. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Otro sueño? -el chico me miró fijamente, sin pestañear. Asentí mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana- ¿Dónde esta vez?

-En una aldea a seis horas de aquí. No habrá más de cincuenta personas. Pero esa perra va a mandar unos doscientos soldados. Y a su General.

-¿Y si es una trampa?

-No. No lo es. Pude verlo mientras estaba... entretenida. Y sabes que cuando eso sucede todo lo que yo veo es real, no una invención de esa mala pécora.

-¿A quién más aviso?

-Blaise, Padma y Harper. No le digas a nadie más.

-¿Theo?

-De él me encargo yo.

Dennys salió a la carrera de allí. De todos, es en quien más confío a la hora de luchar. En él y en Urguhart. Sería capaz de enfrentarme cara a cara con los lugartenientes y el General de Morgana sólo con ellos dos. Caminé a paso vivo hasta la habitación de Theo. Entré sin llamar.

-¿Qué sudece, Draco? -me miró fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Aún le noto cansado por el esfuerzo de renovar el hechizo temporal.

-Un ataque. Me llevo a cuatro. Quiero que estés atento por si pasa algo. Y procura que esa cabeza dura no nos intente seguir. Dale la llave de la Biblioteca Oculta si es necesario, pero mantenla ocupada hasta que estemos por lo menos a tres horas de aquí.

-¿Y ese repentino interés por ella, Draco?

-¿Celoso? -intenté picarle un poquito, pero el muy cafre ni se inmutó.

-Sabes que yo no padezco de eso, Draco -sonrió como buena serpiente que es- Pero intenta mantenerme informado. Sabes que odio enterarme el último de lo que sucede.

-Tranquilo que lo de anoche no volverá a pasar. Creo que la sabelotodo estará tranquilita una buena temporada. A ver si de esta manera me deja tranquilo y no me acosa por los rincones con sus absurdas ideas.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Draco -Theo terminó de vestirse y me cogió por los hombros- Tened muchísimo cuidado. Si aparece el General lo vais a tener un tanto crudo. Ese tío es un sádico.

-Creo saber de quien se trata -sonreí ante la posibilidad. Si no andaba muy desencaminado, seguro que el famoso General de Morgana es la comadreja- Y ten por seguro, Theo querido, que si se trata de quien yo creo, disfrutaré arrancándole la piel a tiras antes de mandarlo al otro mundo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Draco. El equilibrio de tu magia está muy desconpensado últimamente. -Theo me miraba con verdadera preocupación- Sabes que si sigues utilizando las Artes Oscuras todo estará perdido y tendré que acabar contigo.

-Pero no llegaremos a ese extremo -Señalé mi hombro tatuado- Te encargaste de ello. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿De qué se encargó?

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Me giré un poco y allí la tenía. Como no. Inoportuna de manera genética. La ignoré, me despedí de Theo con una palmada en la espalda y salí de allí casi corriendo. El tiempo iba en nuestra contra y a más tardásemos en salir, más posibilidades teníamos de no llegar a tiempo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Salió de allí bufando. ¿Ya empezamos de nuevo? Sinceramente, este chico cada día me confunde más. Miré a Theo, que se hacía el despistado contemplando el estucado del techo.

-¿A qué se refería el hurón? Y no intentes darme largas porque no cuela, Theodore.

-El tatuaje. Yo lo hice.

-¿Y?  
-A más magia oscura utilice, más grande se hace el tatuaje para evitar que caiga completamente en el lado oscuro. Pero llegará a un punto en que ya ni el tatuaje podrá contenerlo.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Que si esta guerra dura mucho más, al próximo que tendremos que eliminar será a Draco.

-Pero eso es imposible... -sentí como las piernas dejaban de sostenerme y cómo el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Menos mal que Theo estaba atento y me agarró antes de que me estampara.

-Tranquilizate. Encontraré el modo de evitar que eso se de.

-¿Cómo ha llegado a esta situación?

-Morgana es algo que no se había vuelto a ver desde hacía mil años. Su poder sobrepasa todo lo conocido. Y la única manera de igualarlo y frenarlo es con magia oscura. Y de todos nosotros, Draco es el único con capacidad suficiente para hacer uso de ella sin sucumbir inmediatamente.

-Pero eso lo está convirtiendo en un nuevo Voldemort.

-Nah, tranquila. Draco es demasiado racional y leal para eso. -Theo me dió un masaje en las sienes para aliviar la tensión- ¿Qué tal anoche?

Me puse de todos los colores. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso? Lo miré, escandalizada y roja como la grana. El muy canalla se estaba riendo entre dientes. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban con picardía.

-Creo, señor Nott, que eso no es de su incumbencia. -arqueó las cejas, retándome en silencio- Pero si tanta curiosidad tiene, le diré que fue bastante bien.

-Que no te oiga Draco -soltó la carcajada- Bastante bien. Con eso su ego quedaría por los suelos unas semanitas.

No pude evitar reirme con él. Sería divertido ver el enorme ego del hurón herido. Quizá se lo cuente...

DRACO P.V.O

Después de una cabalgata a ritmo infernal, llegamos a la aldea que había visto en mis sueños. La gente se dedicaba a sus tareas con aparente felicidad. Pero un examen detallado de sus rostros y sus gestos nos indicaba que sucedía todo lo contrario.

-Tres arqueros entre los almendros. Cinco más en el campanario. Otros seis en los tres pajares que hay al lado de la posada y unos cuatro o cinco repartidos por los tejados de la plaza -Harper había descubierto a aquellos que podían acabar con nosotros sin que nos diera tiempo a responder al ataque. Padma invocó su patronus y la momia plateada se deslizó por todos los lugares que había indicado nuestro rastreador. En menos de cinco minutos y en un silencio absoluto, se había deshecho de todos ellos.

-Bien, habrá al menos otros ciento ochenta soldados repartidos por todo el lugar. Dejemos que se encarguen los patronus primero del mayor número posible y luego nos encargamos en persona del resto.

-Tú mandas -Dennys invocó a su Kappa. Blaise a su halcón y yo a mi leona. Los patronus se abrieron en abanico y desaparecieron entre los edificios. Nosotros permanecimos ocultos entre las sombras del bosque, completamente cubiertos con nuestros ropajes de mortífagos. La espera se nos hizo un poco larga. Pero cuando dieron la señal de alarma, nuestros patronus habían regresado. Tras un analisis exaustivo de sus movimientos, podíamos contar con unos cien soldados menos.

-Creo que esto va a ser divertido -Blaise repasaba el filo de su espada de hoja negra con parsimonia. Todas nuestras armas eran así, para evitar delatar nuestras posiciones.- ¿Crees que esa zorra habrá venido a supervisar el ataque?

-No la siento -cerré los ojos y me concentré. Ella no estaba, pero sí la comadreja. De llevar el rostro descubierto, todos podrían haber visto mi sonrisa leonina- Pero un viejo conocido nuestro sí que ha venido a la fiesta.

-¿Conocido? -Padma giró su rostro hacia mí. La máscara de la chica era una verdadera obra de arte. Representaba el rostro de la diosa Kali. La diosa de la guerra y la muerte india. Personalmente, era mi favorita.

-Weasley. Ronald Weasley. -Todos soltaron algún que otro juramento. En el castillo no era muy querido. Y creo que fuera de Inglaterra y Escocia tampoco se le tenía mucho aprecio. - Preparaos para comenzar el ataque. Llamad de nuevo a los patronus.

Aparecieron de nuevo y encabezaron nuestro ataque. Ante la mera visión de aquellos seres de plata los soldados de Morgana entraban en pánico. Y cuando aparecimos los cuatro al galope, montados en nuestros caballos negros como la noche, vestidos y cubiertos al modo mortífago, casi pude oler su miedo. Pasamos por entre sus filas como el cuchillo por la mantequilla. Ya sólo en nuestro primer pase habíamos acabado con más de la mitad de los supervivientes del ataque de los patronus. Cuando llegamos a la plaza, a nuestras espaldas habíamos dejado un camino de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Formamos en línea y esperamos. Del otro lado de la plaza aparecieron los a penas treinta soldados que quedaban. Y al frente suyo, el General de Morgana. Cubría su cabeza con un yelmo con forma de dragón. La armadura brillaba como un espejo y la espada que llevaba en la mano derecha tenía tantas joyas incrustadas que seguro tenía una luxación de muñeca ante tanto peso extra. El "General" en cuestión se adelantó unos pasos y se colocó en una posición de ataque un tanto ridícula.

-Veo que las alimañas siguen ocultando el rostro -su odiosa voz reverberó por todo el lugar.

-Pues ya puedes ir quitándote el casco -Zabini había desmontado y caminaba directo hacia él.

-¡QUIETO! -Mi voz, distorsionada por la máscara, cortó el aire como un latigazo. Blaise obedeció en el acto- El General es cosa mía.

Desmonté y le tendí las riendas del caballo a Padma. Me quité la capa de mortífago y, ocultándome durante un minuto en una espesa niebla negra, cubrí mi cabeza con un yelmo con forma de serpiente. No quería que ese estúpido de Weasley descubriera quién era la persona encargada de patear su pecoso culo. Cuando estuve preparado, avancé a zancadas hasta situarme ante él.

-Vaya por dios, una serpiente -Su voz, a pesar del grueso yelmo, llegaba nítida a mis entrenados oídos.

-Mira tú que bien, un león sarnoso -moví la espada en círculos para calentar la muñeca y me coloqué en posición defensiva. Conociendo al pelirrojo, se lanzaría al ataque como un toro ante un trapo rojo. Y no me equivoqué. Lanzando alaridos como un endemoniado, cargó sin medir sus fuerzas. Me limité a hacerme a un lado. Estuvo a punto de irse de morros. Le golpeé con el plano de la espada en el trasero, lo que ocasionó las risas de mis compañeros. El pelirrojo, ahogándose de la rabia, se arrancó el yelmo, dejando su cabello rojo al aire. Se me quedó mirando, como si esperase que yo imitara su gesto.

-Lo siento, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas -lancé varias estocadas rápidas, que fueron paradas sin dificultad por mi enemigo. Empezamos un combate bastante igualado. Después de varios minutos sin que ninguno hubiese logrado avance alguno, Ronald decidió que sus hombres atacaran. Blaise lanzó su grito de guerra al ver que los hombres de Morgana se ponían en movimiento y se lanzó al ataque, seguido por los otros dos y los patronus. Yo me centré en Weasley. En un despiste logró desarmarme. Aquella sonrisita de suficiencia que tanto odiaba cruzó su pecoso rostro.

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora no eres tan valiente, mortífago -sonreí, aunque él no podía verme el rostro. Con un gesto hice aparecer las dos espadas gemelas que tanto me gustaban. Su expresión cambió de prepotente a aterrada- ¿Qué demonios eres?

-Tú lo has dicho. Un demonio -y me lancé al ataque. Estocada tras estocada, le hice retroceder hasta que cayó al suelo. Arrojó la espada lejos de él y levantó las manos a modo de rendición. Miré a mi alrededor. No quedaba ni un soldado vivo. Miré detenidamente a Weasley.

-¿A qué esperas para matarme?

-No te voy a dar muerte. No ahora -Hice desaparecer las espadas y me crucé de brazos- Quiero que le des un mensaje a la arpía a la que llamas Señora. Dile que la Serpiente está cada vez más cerca de acabar con ella. Que por mucho que se esconda en su madriguera, acabaré encontrándola y mandándola de nuevo al infierno del que escapó.

-Eres un iluso. Jamás será derrotada -Se levantó del suelo y silbó. Un caballo gris apareció al trote por entre las casas. Montó de un salto y mientras se alejaba, gritó- Tendrías que haberme matado. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, acabarás muerto.

Mientras se alejaba, pensé en sus palabras. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento tan absurdo y, mientras esperaba a que los habitantes del pueblo aparecieran, murmuré:

-En tus sueños, querida comadreja. En tus sueños.

THEO P.V.O

Cuando regresaron de liberar aquel pueblo de las garras de la Comadreja y de Morgana, fui a la habitación de Draco. Algo en su cara me preocupó nada más verlo. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pero ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia. Entré sin llamar y me lo encontré sentado en el suelo, en el rincón más alejado de aquella amplia habitación, aún con las ropas de mortífago. Levantó la cabeza al oírme. Estaba muy pálido y tenía unas ojeras profundamente marcadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?

-Tú qué crees -ni encontrándose mal se le quita la mala leche- Ha vuelto a pasar.

De dos zancadas me situé a su lado. Con un movimiento de mano le quité aquellos pesados ropajes y la camisa. El tatuaje se había hecho más grande. Ahora cubría su brazo hasta el codo y la espalda hasta la columna.

-Mierda.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo cuando lo he notado -intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió una mueca que daba verdadera grima.- ¿Cuanto crees que me queda?

-No me vengas ahora con pesimismos que no cuela -intenté sonar despreocupado, aunque lo que sintiese fuese todo lo contrario- Tienes mucha espalda y otro brazo por cubrir.

-Menos mal que no te dedicas al humor, Theo. Ibas a pasar muchísima hambre.

-Pues anda, que tú…

-En serio. Cuánto.

-Según mis cálculos, unos tres meses más antes de que sucumbas totalmente.

-Bien. Tendremos que ponernos las pilas. Quiero que el grupo de Hermione empiece con el entrenamiento severo. Desde el amanecer hasta la media noche.

-¿Quieres matarlos? -me sonrió de manera perversa.

-No, pero lo desearán.

-Tú mismo -Le ayudé a ponerse en pie- Date un baño y busca a Hermione.

-¿Para qué quiero yo a tu sabelotodo?

-Draco que nos conocemos. Tienes que contárselo. Se lo debes.

-Yo no le debo nada. Haría mejor en quedarse definitivamente contigo.

-Sabes que eso no es posible -no quise que notase la tristeza en mi voz. Porque, a pesar de lo mucho que me importa esa chica, no debo inmiscuirme más de lo que ya estoy.

-Si ella supiera toda la verdad, nos lanzaba un Avada. -Tenía mejor aspecto. No pudimos evitar una carcajada- Parece gafe, la pobre.

-Si. Lo parece. -Le di una palmadita en el hombro y salí de allí. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la biblioteca. Busqué la estantería que me interesaba y cogí un libro enorme, forrado en piel humana, con las cubiertas tan desgastadas que se desintegraba con solo mirarlo. Era el libro donde estaba reflejado el ritual que expulsaría a Morgana de nuestro mundo y nos traería de vuelta a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Menudo mamotreto.

-Potter - me sorprendía al verlo allí. Potter era de esas personas que saben lo que es una biblioteca pero que si puede, ni pisa por allí.- ¿A qué debo el dudoso placer de tu visita?

-Mientras paseaba se me ha ocurrido una manera de atraer a esa maldita bruja. Y con un poquito de suerte, acabar con ella.

Le miré, sorprendido. Era raro que él, de todos los que no eran Slytherin, hubiese tenido una idea para acabar con Morgana. Me miró fijamente, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro. Bufé, molesto.

-Bien, Potter. Ilumíname con esa genial idea tuya.

DRACO P.V.O

La charla con Theo no me ha ayudado mucho. Sé que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Primero porque esa bruja se hace cada día más fuerte. Segundo, porque el alma de la pelirroja comienza a desaparecer. Tercero, porque yo cada día estoy más cerca de convertirme en aquello de lo que renegué y que odio con toda mi alma. Y luego está Ella. Nunca quise que volviera a la isla. Debía quedarse en Dublín, mangoneando a todos por allí, organizando la resistencia desde fuera. Pero no, la señorita tenía que venir. Tenía que meterse en medio de todo el lío. Creo que sufre de algún síndrome raro que la impide mantenerse alejada del peligro. Per Theo tiene razón. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle cómo están las cosas.

-¿Malfoy?

Joder. Hablando del rey de Roma….

-Granger. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por mi habitación?

-Theo me ha mandado una nota diciéndome que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

-Menudo bocazas -murmuré. Palmeé el suelo a mi lado.- Pon aquí ese precioso trasero. Y sí, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Me estás dando miedo.

-Haces bien en tenerlo. -se sentó con cuidado a mi lado y esperó con paciencia a que ordenase mis ideas antes de hablar.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo. Tenemos tres meses para deshacer todo este lío o Morgana habrá ganado.

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

-Por esto -señalé mi tatuaje. Por el brillo de sus ojos creo que sabe lo que significa que sea más grande- Porque el talismán donde está el alma de Ginny cada día está más débil.

-¿Y el hechizo temporal?

-Theo ya no puede mantenerlo como antes. Necesitamos de todo su poder para otras cosas. Por eso tenemos tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo, intentar aguantar por lo menos hasta que esa perra esté de vuelta a su infierno. Vosotros… poneros las pilas, entrenar a destajo e intentar que no os maten. Y Theo…

Eso era lo más difícil. ¿Para qué decirle lo de Theo? Se la ve feliz con esta especie de pacto que tenemos los tres. No seré yo quien la fastidie ahora.

-¿Qué pasa con Theo?

-Nada. Que se va a poner insoportable a partir de ahora. Os va a tener practicando hechizos sin varita hasta que se os caigan los brazos por el agotamiento.

-Eres único dando ánimos…

-Ya. Pero bien que te gusto.

-Creído.

-Sabelotodo

-Tengo media hora libre… -me miró de tal manera que, de ser yo otra persona, estaría colorado hasta en la partida de nacimiento.

-Mira que bien, como yo.

Los dos sonreímos como verdaderos maníacos. Creo que he pervertido demasiado a esta chica….

HERMIONE P.V.O

Estábamos medio dormidos cuando la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió de golpe. Harry entró como una tromba y se paró delante de la cama. Creo que en un principio no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Sus ojos brillaban con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Malfoy. Levanta ese culo aristocrático que cargas y vamos a la biblioteca. Theo y yo tenemos una posible solución a nuestro gran problema. Hemos encontrado un modo de atraerla hasta nosotros y poder acabar con ella. -Draco regruñó debajo de las sabanas y se hizo un ovillo. Yo miraba fijamente a Harry, contando a ver cuantos segundos tardaba en darse cuenta de mi presencia. Mi amigo me miró y dijo- Hola Hermione.

-Harry.

Su cara se convirtió en todo un espectáculo. Pasó de la sorpresa a la vergüenza en cuestión de segundos, ofreciendo una gama de rojos la mar de interesante. No pude evitar reírme.

-Herms… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú que crees, Potter? -la voz de Draco llegó a nosotros amortiguada por las sábanas- Está en mi cama, sin ropa, despeinada y sudada… Creo que ganchillo no está haciendo.

-Pero Herms. Tú y Theo…

-Sí, estamos juntos -era divertido verlo luchar contra sus prejuicios algo pasados de moda.

-Pero tú y Malfoy…

-Nos hemos acostado, sí…

-¿Acostado… acostado?

-Si quieres luego te paso un pergamino con el informe detallado de nuestras actividades de alcoba, Potter -Draco se levantó de la cama, sin importarle el estar desnudo. Harry no sabía donde mirar.- Joder, Potter. Que los dos somos tíos…

-Pero está Herms…

-Créeme que a estas alturas me tiene muy visto -le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue hacia el baño. Mi amigo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Theo está de acuerdo con esto…

-Pero es…

-Pero ellos son serpientes… creo que es una de las ventajas que tienen -Sonreí mientras me levantaba, cubierta por la sabana- Me voy a dar un baño. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Draco?

-La reunión es en una hora, en la biblioteca. No tardéis. -Harry casi corrió hasta la puerta. Antes de salir me miró y dijo- Y por favor, dile a lo que él sea de ti que se corte un pelín cuando esté yo delante. Me habéis traumatizado de por vida.

-NO SEAS SANTURRON, POTTER. YA TE GUSTARÍA A TI ESTAR EN MI LUGAR -voceó Draco desde el baño. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas ante la cara de mi amigo, que salió rezongando algo parecido a "maldita serpiente depravada".

-Draco, ¿te importa mucho si me baño contigo? -pregunté mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Recibí un ronco gruñido por respuesta. En su idioma, era un Sí contundente y categórico. Como me gustan los Slytherin….


	13. Chapter 13

El título, así como los encabezamientos de las distintas partes del capítulo pertenecen a la canción "una palabra" de Carlos valera. si podeís, escuchadla entera, porque es cortita pero preciosa. y ahora sí, sin más dilaciones, el capítulo que tanto habeis esperado.

_**Una palabra no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo...**_

Hermione vagaba por el castillo pensando en el plan que Theo y Harry habían trazado. Tenía muchos fallos, pero era cuestión de días el que estuviese perfeccionado. Draco les había puesto de límite mes y medio para su entrenamiento contando a partir del día de mañana. Estuvieron menos de media hora reunidos y luego cada cual se fue a descansar o a hacer lo que normalmente ocupaba su tiempo. Y ella decidió pensar.

Su caminar sin rumbo la condujo hasta la biblioteca. Entró con la esperanza de encontrarse con Theo. Necesitaba de su calma y buen humor para tranquilizarse. Lo encontró al final de la estancia, medio escondido por una torre de pergaminos. Se había quedado dormido sobre un libro y roncaba suavemente. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó. Había aprendido a quererlo como algo más que un buen amigo o compañero de cama. Para ella se había convertido en su amor tranquilo, aquel que llevaba la calma a su atormentada alma, aquel que le había ayudado a superar el dolor de la ruptura con Draco. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la frente. El chico se removió en sueños mientras sonreía, contagiandola a ella.

-Te quiero, Theo...

Salió de la biblioteca aún más pensativa que antes. Le había dicho que le quería, pero no tenía el mismo significado que cuando se lo decía a Draco. El tequiero de Theo había salido de su corazón, de esa parte de ella que anhelaba el amor romántico de los cuentos de hadas. Se dejó caer sobre un banco y continuó con sus pensamientos. ¡Que una palabra como querer pudiese sonar tan vacía y a la vez tan llena de significados...! Porque los te quiero hacia Draco nacían no sólo de su corazón, sino también de su alma. Porque el amor de Draco no era el de un cuento de hadas, sino el de uno de terror. Oscuro, peligroso... pero intenso y por ello auténtico, sin dobleces ni falsedades.. Era eso lo que tanto la gustaba, por eso no podía evitar gravitar en torno al rubio... Y por eso, sentía que algo no iba bien...

_**Una mirada no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo, lo dice todo...**_

Draco sabía que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos como la arena del desierto. Se sentía de nuevo como cuando Voldemort vivía y él era prisionero en su propia casa. La misma sensación de impotencia le iba ganando terreno a la esperanza. Caminaba por los jardines, intentando despejar su mente y buscando soluciones a las lagunas del, por otra parte magnífico, plan de Theo y Potter.

Pero sus neuronas no estaban por la labor. Habían decidido centrarse en una única persona. A su mente volvían una y otra vez imágenes de la leona que le había arrebatado el alma y el corazón hacía años.

-¡Maldita Hermione! ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Maldito yo por volverme un sentimentaloide!

Colocó sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca y contempló el cielo encapotado. Llevaban varios días con lluvia y un mal tiempo poco común en la zona. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: los dementores habían perdido el miedo y campaban a sus anchas por la Isla. Pero para él eran el menor de sus problemas. Giró sobre sí mismo sin despegar los ojos de las alturas, hasta que la vió de reojo. Paseaba por los pasillos superiores, la melena indomable sacudida por el frío viento. Se deleitó con aquella nueva vista hasta que ella giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Draco sintió cómo el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Aquellos preciosos ojos, sus amados ojos, estaban empañados por la tristeza. Hermione levantó la mano y lo saludó intentando parecer contenta. Él se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que bajara a donde estaba parado. Ella asintió y desapareció de su vista.

El joven mago se quedó pensando en aquella mirada de la que había sido testigo involuntario. Parecía que sólo era una mirada triste ante la dificil situación en la que se encontraban. Pero él, durante todos los años que pasó bajo la mano de Voldemort, había aprendido que las miradas que aparentemente no dicen nada, en realidad ocultan una extensa historia. Y la mirada de Hermione era de esas últimas. Bajo la falsa capa de tristeza se ocultaba algo más grave. Y él no tardaría mucho en averiguar de qué se trataba.

_**Una verdad no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo...**_

Hermione se paró ante Draco y esperó en silencio. Se había sorprendido al verlo allí, contemplando el cielo. Lo saludó por mera cortesía, pero él la invitó a acompañarlo con un gesto. No supo por qué, pero necesitaba estar con él, a pesar de haber estado juntos hacía menos de dos horas.

-Dime qué es lo que te pasa. -Directo como sólo él sabía ser. Clavo en ella sus fríos ojos plateados. Ojos que en esos momentos destilaban ternura.

-¿Qué me estáis ocultando? -igual de directa. Demostrando que por algo la llaman la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

-No te andas con rodeos... Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo alternando con serpientes, leoncita.

-No intentes irte por las ramas, Malfoy -espetó ella con dureza. Sentía que, si se relajaba siquiera un poco, rompería a llorar. Porque la opresión que sentía en el pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Como un mal presentimiento.

-Vaya. Volvemos al apellido. Bien, Granger -pronunció su apellido arrastrando las sílabas, como solía hacer en el colegio- Se me está acabando el tiempo. El puto tatuaje no dejará de crecer. Y ya sabes lo que sucederá si eso pasa...

-Que te volverás como Voldemort o peor... -susurró ella.- Pero si derrotamos a Morgana...

-Da igual que la derrotemos o no. Al menos que ocurra un puto milagro de esos de los que andáis sobrados Potter y tú, estoy condenado.

Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda. Pegó su oreja al cuerpo de él y escuchó el lento latir de su corazón. Sabía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero. Que aquella aparente verdad estaba disfrazada con una mentira aún mayor. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

-Draco, por favor... dime la verdad. Toda la verdad. No quiero más mentiras... por favor.

Era tan lastimero su tono de voz que él sintió cómo se le retorcían las entrañas. No podía mentirle. No cuando se lo pedía de aquella manera.

-Cuando todo esto acaba, para bien o para mal, yo moriré. Ya te he dicho que hace falta un milagro para que no me convierta en... un monstruo. -Se giró despacio y la abrazó con fuerza- Me jode. Me jode muchísimo porque podríamos ser felices, muy felices una vez acabase todo. Me importaría una mierda si esa loca ganase. Buscaría el rincón más apartado de esta jodida isla y te construiría un hogar donde vivir, envejecer y morir juntos. Me encantaría que todo esto acabase con Morgana muerta, pues podríamos disfrutar de todos nuestros amigos y ser felices en libertad, sin preocupaciones. Pero la vida es una puta con un sentido del humor horrible. Y parece que se ha empeñado en joderme a cada minuto...

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada entre sollozos. Siempre tan franco y siempre tan burro a la hora de expresarse. Despegó la cara de su pecho y lo miró fijamente.

-Sí un día me faltas, no seré nada. No podré vivir sin tí. Te has convertido en parte de mi ser, de mi esencia. -Alzó una mano y acarició aquel rostro tan amado- Porque en tus ojos están mis alas. Cada vez que te miro puedo verme tal como soy, libre de encasillamientos, libre de todo eso que han dicho de mi desde que entré en el Mundo Mágico. Mirándote a los ojos puedo ser simplemente Hermione. Pero también está la orilla donde me ahogo. Porque hay veces que no te entiendo, que no soy capaz de seguir la linea de tus pensamientos. Y me siento desbordada. Tengo ganas de estrangularte, de irme y mandarte a la mierda. Pero cuando no he hecho más que dar dos pasos, mi maldito corazón se adueña de mi cuerpo y me obliga a dar media vuelta y buscarte. Porque tú eres tan mío como yo soy tuya. Y eso ni la loca de Morgana ni Merlín en persona lo podrán cambiar.

-Ni Morgana ni Merlín -Draco se inclinó y la besó con verdadera pasión. Al carajo Morgana, el Mundo Mágico y la mala madre que los parió a todos. Él iba a disfrutar de su tiempo con ella y nada lo distraería de ello.


	14. Chapter 14

P.V.O. HERMIONE

El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa cuando tú, justamente, deseas todo lo contrario. Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos a mitad del plazo para el enfrentamiento final con Morgana. Nuestro entrenamiento había sido muy, muy duro, pero mereció la pena. Tardamos muchísimo menos de lo que Draco y Theo pensaban en aprender todas las técnicas de lucha y defensa. En mes y medio nos habíamos convertido en auténticas máquinas de guerra, en seres capaces de matar si nuestra vida se encontraba en peligro. Agradecí inmensamente la dureza de los entrenamientos, pues me impedían pensar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Él. Cada vez que veía su rostro, me entraban unas ganas enormes de llorar. Pero, por no oír sus sarcasmos y burlas, me tragaba las lágrimas y continuaba para adelante. A Theo eso le hacía muchísima gracia, pues lo consideraba de lo más pueril.

Uno de esos días, a falta de una semana para acabar el segundo mes, decidí tomarme tiempo para mí, para relajarme y desconectar de toda aquella locura. Antes de que amaneciera, cogí dos libros, un poco de comida, una manta, mis armas y me abrigué bien. Bajé lo más silenciosamente que pude hasta las cuadras y ensillé mi caballo, un precioso alazán negro bastante tranquilo, pero que en combate era una auténtica fiera. Lo acaricié para calmarlo y caminé lo más sigilosamente posible hasta el portón lateral del castillo.

-¿Intentando huir?

Dí un grito por el susto. Me giré, espada en mano, para encontrarme con la sonrisa socarrona de Michael Corner, que iba acompañado por Oliver, Demelza y Anthony. Todos llevaban sus caballos preparados.

-Veo que no he sido la única que pensaba fugarse de las clases.

-Dennys se ha convertido en un auténtico negrero -rezongó Demelza.- Ayer me castigó con dos horas de práctica en lanzamiento de dagas. He soñado toda la noche con cuchillos voladores.

-No te quejes. A mi me pilló el Príncipe por banda vagueando en los jardines interiores y me hizo dar doce vueltas al castillo. ¡Vestido únicamente con un pantalón! -Oliver se puso colorado ante el recuerdo de su castigo.

-Tenéis que tener en cuenta que la batalla final está muy cerca -Me sentí en la necesidad de defender a mis compañeros- Creo que aún no nos hemos hecho a la idea del peligro que corremos en este mundo alternativo.

-¡Pero derrotamos a los mortífagos de Voldemort! -Gruñó Anthony

-Porque luchábamos en igualdad de condiciones - adquirí el mismo tono condescendiente con el que explicaba a Harry y Ronald algún tema difícil de alguna asignatura.- Ahora, nuestros enemigos no sólo usan magia, sino que son expertos en las armas mortales.

-Tienes razón, pero se están pasando un poquito con esto de enseñarnos -Oliver seguía de morros, lo que me pareció verdaderamente adorable.

-¿A dónde ibas, Herms?

-Tenía pensado seguir la orilla del lago hasta alejarme lo suficiente del castillo como para no ser vista, pero manteniéndolo siempre en mi campo de visión, Anthony.

-Llámame Tony. Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para no andar con tanto formalismo.

-Bien, Tony pues. ¿Queréis venir conmigo?

-Sí.

Salimos lo más rápido posible del castillo y montamos cuando nos encontrábamos a unos trescientos metros del mismo. Llevamos los caballos al paso, mientras recordábamos nuestros tiempos en Howgarts. En menos de una hora llegamos al sitio perfecto, un pequeño prado junto al lago, a la sombra de varios sauces. Atamos a los caballos cerca del agua y nos tumbamos sobre la fresca hierba.

-¡Esto es vida! -Gritó Demelza- Por Merlín. Cinco minutos más con esos negreros y me lanzo un avada.

-Mira que te gusta ser exagerada, Demel -Tony daba vueltas sobre la hierba, como un crío pequeño. Sonriendo, saqué mi manta, mi libro y me tumbé para disfrutar de unas buenas horas de lectura. Los demás decidieron bañarse en el lago.

Las horas fueron pasando con verdadera rapidez. Disfrutamos mucho de nuestra escapada. Comimos lo que habíamos llevado y luego nos bañamos los cuatro en el lago, jugando como hacía años que no lo hacíamos. A media tarde, agotados, decidimos echar una cabezadita, aprovechando la suave temperatura que nos llevaba acompañando todo el día. Y así, dormidos, es como nos encontraron nuestros enemigos.

P.V.O THEO

Me desperté apenas amaneció. Al girarme para dar los buenos días a Herms, me encontré con su lado de la cama vacío y ya frío, y un trozo de pergamino garabateado a toda velocidad. "_Me he ido a pasar el día cerca del lago. No te esfuerces mucho y vigila a nuestro amantísimo líder. Te quiere, Herms"._Sonreí ante lo de amantísimo líder, pero luego me quedé helado. ¿Había salido sola? Me puse la camisa a toda velocidad y corrí hasta la habitación de Draco. Entré sin llamar. Estaba dormido profundamente, tumbado bocabajo, completamente desnudo. ¿Acaso este chico no siente el frío por las noches? Le tiré una de sus botas a la cabeza para despertarlo. Cosa que hizo a una velocidad inhumana, daga en mano.

-¡Joder Theo! ¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo?

-Hermione ha salido del castillo, sola. -Lo solté a bocajarro. Las malas noticias era mejor darlas así: directo y sin anestesia.

-¡ESA ESTÚPIDA HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA! -Draco se levantó a reacción. Mientras buscaba su ropa (tirada de cualquier manera por toda la habitación), iba soltando juramentos y maldiciones. Me alegré de no ser el blanco de su ira en esos momentos, pues daba verdadero miedo.

-Tranquilízate. Sabe cuidarse perfectamente.

-Dime eso después de que se enfrente ella solita a un escuadrón de la Comadreja. O a la Comadreja en persona -Estaba verdaderamente furioso. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que temí que se partiera las muelas o los dientes.- En cuanto la pille voy a hacerme un chaleco con su preciosa piel. Esa mocosa se cree en Howgarts para andar haciendo lo que le viene en gana.

-Técnicamente es un año mayor que nosotros -Le tendí la otra bota. Me fulminó con la mirada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de la espada.

Cuando íbamos a salir, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un iracundo Dennys.

-¡Wood, Robins y Goldstein no están!

-Vaya, tenemos una epidemia de fugitivos -solté lo más jocosamente que pude. Recibí miradas asesinas de esos dos energúmenos- Os van a salir canas antes de tiempo. Seguro que están los cuatro juntos. No son tan estúpidos como para irse cada cual por su lado.

Como respuesta recibí sendas cejas alzadas. Suspiré, resignado.

-Lanzaré un hechizo rastreador. Si se han marchado juntos, no tendremos ningún problema para encontrarlos.

-Eso eso mucho pedir -murmuró Dennys. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no se le podía ni toser. De verdad, el chico era más amargado que Draco y eso ya es mucho decir.

-Bajemos a desayunar. Con el estómago vacío no soy persona y no funciono del todo bien -Draco salió el primero, seguido de un ceñudo Dennys. Yo salí de lo más tranquilo. Confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Hermione. Por algo era la mejor bruja de nuestra generación.

P.V.O DRACO

Con lo feliz que yo estaba durmiendo y tuvo que aparecer Theo con la noticia de la fuga de Granger. Y para rematar un despertar tan… emocionante, Dennys me viene con el cuento de que tenemos otros tres cabezas huecas desaparecidos. Vamos, que si no me mata el tatuaje, Morgana o la Comadreja, lo van a hacer estos estúpidos a base de disgustos. Cuando entramos en el comedor, todos estaban comentando la noticia del día. Me senté junto a Potter, que conversaba animadamente con Luna, y me serví el desayuno. Nadie, ni el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado, iba a impedir que disfrutara de mi desayuno. No hablé con nadie al menos en veinte minutos. Desconecté de todos y de todo, sin pensar en nada ni escuchar nada de lo que en la mesa se decía. Y cuando creía que iba a terminar con un desayuno perfecto, Brown tuvo que molestarme.

-Malfoy ¿vais a salir en busca de Herms y los demás? -la miré a los ojos. Tenían un brillo extraño, mezcla de su azul original y el dorado que la licantropía confería a los infectados.

-No lo sé. Depende de si me dejáis terminar en paz mi desayuno o no. -Murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a imbécil y se giró para darle palique a Urguhart, que me miró, suplicante. Lo siento chico, pero es toda tuya. Sonreía con maldad a la pobre víctima de Lavender. Urguhart me maldijo entre dientes y se resignó a escuchar a su improvisada compañera de desayuno.

-Malfoy -Potter me miraba bastante serio- Puede ser peligroso para ellos el estar fuera sin protección. Sé que Herms es la mejor de todos nosotros, pero están en un mundo completamente desconocido para ellos. Yo, después del tiempo que llevo aquí, aún me siento perdido. No quiero ni imaginarme qué pensaran ellos si se encuentran de repente en medio de una lucha.

-Sé que tienes razón, Potter, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada. No voy a arriesgar las vidas de otros porque ellos cuatro hayan decidido jugar a las excursiones. Somos demasiado pocos como para jugárnosla por una niñería. Cuando el hechizo rastreador de Theo de con ellos, pensaré cómo actuar.

-Como tú digas, para eso estás al mando -Pude leer en esos ojos esmeralda que no estaba conforme con mi decisión. Pero Potter era demasiado sensato como para llevarme la contraria. Una vez terminado el desayuno, nos dedicamos a nuestros quehaceres diarios. Mientras pasaban las horas, el personal parecía olvidarse de los excursionistas, centrados en sus ejercicios y tareas. Cuando llegó la tarde, Theo apareció corriendo en el patio de armas, donde estábamos practicando el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con lanzas.

-¡Los he encontrado! -su rostro, normalmente pálido, estaba más blanco que la cal. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas, y de los gordos- No están solos. Según he podido percibir, los rodeaban una decena de soldados.

-¿La Comadreja está con ellos? -Sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante la expectación. Me moría de ganas de volver a luchar contra el pelirrojo del demonio.

-Sí. Para su desgracia. -Theo me miró, esperando una orden.

-Urguhart, Dennys, Justin, Dean, Luna y Potter, venís conmigo. Los demás estaros preparados por si las moscas. Si veo que tenemos dificultades para deshacernos de nuestros enemigos, mandaré mi patronus. Theo, tú los llevarás al lugar de la pelea.

-Están en el claro de los sauces, a una hora más o menos siguiendo la orilla del lago. Suerte.

Salimos a la carrera hacia nuestras habitaciones para prepararnos para la lucha. El tiempo corría en nuestra contra otra vez. Mientras terminaba de prepararme, maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía la cabezonería de Granger. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que nos encontrábamos en un mundo mucho más peligroso que el que habíamos conocido antes? Cuando bajé al patio principal, mis compañeros ya estaban listos. Montamos en un silencio sepulcral, nos colocamos las máscaras de plata y salimos al galope, como si una horda de inferis corriera detrás nuestro.

P.V.O HERMIONE

Nos despertamos sobresaltados al sentir la presencia de varias personas a nuestro alrededor. Me quedé lívida. Diez soldados con el escudo de Morgana nos apuntaban con sus arcos y ballestas. En medio del semicírculo, el que debía ser el jefe, con la cabeza cubierta con un yelmo la mar de ostentoso. El hombre del yelmo con forma de león desmontó, espada en mano, y se acercó a mí. Me agarró de la barbilla y me miró (o eso creía yo).

-Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que el viento nos ha dejado aquí -aquella voz se me hacía conocida- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí, Granger?

¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre? Intenté ver sus ojos a través de las ranuras del yelmo, pero los reflejos del sol sobre la bruñida superficie me lo impedían. Aparté mi cara con un movimiento brusco y retrocedí dos pasos.

-No sé quien eres, ni me importa. Sólo déjanos a mis amigos y a mi marchar en paz.

-¡JAJAJAJA! -el desconocido comenzó a carcajearse en mi cara. Con un movimiento fluido, fruto de mucha práctica, se quitó el yelmo. Una cabellera roja como el fuego me hizo estremecer.- Veo que no has cambiado nada, Hermione. Sigues igual de insufrible que en el colegio. ¿Dónde te has dejado al imbécil de tu novio?

-¿Theo? -Sabía que se refería a Draco, pero no quise darme por aludida. Nadie del bando de Morgana sabía quiénes eran los miembros de la Orden, y yo no iba a ser la persona que los delatara.- La última vez que lo vi estaba en Dublín, estudiando Leyes Mágicas.

-Pero que poco te duran los novios, Hermione querida. Eres tan insoportable que los espantas -Ronald sonreía de esa manera que tanto me desquiciaba- Mi Señora se pondrá muy contenta cuando le lleve unos regalos tan… especiales. Sobre todo tú. Tu magia es muy fuerte y a ella le encanta tomar los poderes de aquellos que son realmente poderosos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué conservas la tuya -gruñó Oliver. Una flecha le atravesó el abdomen. Cayó al suelo, boqueando. Demelza, lanzando un grito, se arrodilló a su lado, taponando la herida para intentar frenar la hemorragia.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY? -De manera inconsciente me acerqué a él y le golpeé con el índice en el pecho- SOMOS TUS COMPAÑEROS, INCLUSO TUS AMIGOS. ¿PERDISTE LA ÚNICA NEURONA FUNCIONAL QUE TE QUEDABA?

Me agarró la muñeca y retorció hasta que se escuchó el crujir de los huesos al partirse. Solté un alarido por el dolor. El muy desgraciado me había roto la muñeca. Sin soltarme, acercó su rostro a mi oído y susurró.

-Yo no tengo amigos. Sólo vivo por y para mi Señora. Vosotros sois escoria que merece ser borrada del mapa. Y como vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso, te rompo todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu lindo cuerpo. ¿Entendido, Sangre Sucia?

-Vete a la mierda, fracaso de mago -Cogí mi varita con la mano izquierda y lancé un expelliarmus no muy fuerte. Conseguí que me soltara. Los arqueros soltaron otra andanada. Tres flechas más se clavaron en el cuerpo de Oliver, que se había levantado para proteger a Demelza. Tony esquivó los proyectiles y sacó su varita. Varios petríficus y un sectusempra desmoralizaron un poco a los hombres de Ronald. Éste, repuesto de mi hechizo, sonrió con verdadera maldad.

-Has cometido tu último error, Sangre Sucia. No vivirás para ver la caída del sol.

DRACO P.V.O

Los caballos estaban a punto de reventar. El dichoso claro donde los memos de nuestros compañeros se estaban jugando la vida de la manera más tonta y absurda estaba a una maldita hora del castillo, pero a mí me parecía que estaba a todo un mundo. Cabalgábamos en el silencio más absoluto, pendientes de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Un dolor sordo había anidado en mi pecho desde el mismo instante en el que Theo nos comunicó que estaban siendo atacados por la maldita Comadreja. Para despejar un poco mi mente y serenarme, me dediqué a insultar al gilipollas de Weasley en todos los idiomas que conocía. Diez minutos más tarde estaba otra vez tranquilo. Potter acercó su caballo a mi lado y sin perder ritmo, agitó su varita, creando un vínculo mentar conmigo (invento de Theo) y habló.

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?

-Eso espero. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es celebrar un funeral o tener que ver cómo esa loca de Morgana le drena la magia a alguno de los estúpidos que se hacen llamar nuestros compañeros.

-Estás siendo un pelín paranoico, huron. -No podía verle el rostro, pero por la tensión de su voz, sabía que estaba molesto con mi aparente frialdad.

-Nada de paranoia, Potter. ¿Has visto alguna de las ceremonias de Morgana? -Negó con la cabeza- Pues yo sí. Muchas. Demasiadas para mi gusto. Y créeme cuando te digo que no son para nada agradables.

-¿Intentas asustarme?

-Para que te entre en esa cabezota dura que tienes: cuando la escoria que sigue a esa demente atrapa a un mago, lo llevan ante ella. Morgana evalúa la capacidad mágica del prisionero. Si los niveles de magia en la sangre son lo suficientemente altos, rompe su varita y luego lleva a su víctima a un altar al aire libre. Lo encadena allí mediante maleficios y espera tranquilamente a la luna nueva. Mientras ésta llega, el prisionero ni come ni bebe, padece las inclemencias del tiempo. Si tienes suerte y eres atrapado en invierno, después de la primera noche al raso tu cuerpo pierde la sensibilidad y todo te da igual. Pero si eres apresado en verano… el estar horas y horas a pleno sol, sin una gota de agua, sin sombra ni nada que alivie tu sed o calor, acabas volviéndote loco. Tu voluntad se rompe, quedas convertido en un muñeco que lo único que anhela es la muerte. Y cuando por fin llega la tan ansiada luna nueva, cuando crees que todo tu sufrimiento por fin va a acabar, te das cuenta de que el infierno se ha materializado ante ti y que el concepto que tenías de dolor se queda reducido a la más mísera mota de polvo del universo. Porque esa maníaca no se limita a drenar la magia (acto relativamente sencillo si se sabe hacer), sino que disfruta obteniendo ese poder a través del sufrimiento. Y durante toda la noche, absorbe poco a poco la esencia mágica de su víctima, mientras practica las más refinadas técnicas de tortura. Y cuando el sol posa sus primeros rayos sobre tu cuerpo, cuando la última partícula mágica abandona tu sangre, te deja allí, aún vivo, con la piel arrancada a tiras, los músculos levantados de los huesos, los dedos quebrados, el alma clamando por la muerte. Y como es una maestra del sufrimiento, la víctima tarda otros dos días en morir.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó Potter con voz estrangulada. Por un momento pensé no contestarle, pero al final lo hice.

-Cuando llevábamos tres meses aquí, me adentré en su territorio hasta llegar a su ciudad. Tuve la mala suerte de presenciar todo esto que te he contado.

-Pero que conozcas las sensaciones…

-Cuando la tortura empezó, quise huir, salir de allí, pero la chica (pues se trataba de una muchacha no más mayor que Granger por aquel entonces) giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la mía. No me dio tiempo a cerrar mi mente y creamos un vínculo.

-Legeremancia.

-Exacto. Intenté romper el vínculo una y otra vez, pero aquella chica era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Cuando por fin murió, habían pasado tres días después del ritual. A veces me gusta pensar que mi presencia allí alivió un poco sus últimas horas y que no se le hizo tan terrible morir.

-Entonces… Si Ronald es quien está con ellos en el claro…

-A Demelza, Oliver y Goldstein los matará fijo. Pero a Granger… su poder es inmenso, quizá por ser una sangre sucia. Morgana dará verdaderos saltos de alegría si logra llevarla ante ella.

No hablamos más. El claro que nos había indicado Theo estaba a menos de diez minutos de nosotros. Extendí la conexión mental con los demás. Después de muchas escaramuzas y algún que otro enfrentamiento directo con Montague, descubrimos que aquel hechizo nos era de muchísima utilidad, pues nos permitía coordinarnos y no mostrar al enemigo nuestras intenciones. Paramos los caballos cuando estabamos a menos de quinientos metros del lugar. Sin hacer nada de ruido, nos fuimos abriendo en abanico y tomando posiciones. Potter se quedó cerca de mí, varita en mano, con el pulso firme. En ese momento me sentí agradecido de que hubiese madurado. Porque, para ser sincero, si me hubiese tocado lidiar con el Potter del colegio, lo habría entregado en persona a Morgana.

Me subí a uno de los sauces y observé lo que sucedía en esos momentos en el claro. Oliver estaba tendido en el suelo, con varias flechas atravesándolo. Demelza, entre maldición y maldición, intentaba detener la hemorragia. Goldstein estaba muy ocupado enfrentándose a tres de los soldados de Morgana que, para nuestra mala suerte, también eran magos. Y Granger… Granger se retorcía en el suelo víctima de una tanda de cruciatas regalo del maldito pelirrojo. Podía oir perfectamente lo que hablaban:

-¿Qué te parece, sangre sucia? -la comadreja sonreía.- Como puedes ver, mis habilidades han mejorado mucho.

-Para lanzar una imperdonable no hay que ser un gran mago. Sólo hace falta tener un alma retorcida y muerta -Granger intentaba levantarse, pero, por lo que pude apreciar, tenía una muñeca o un brazo roto, por lo que se limitó a quedar recostada.

-¡CRUCIO! -Weasley soltó una carcajada demente mientras torturaba de nuevo a la que, según él, fue la mujer de su vida- Estoy disfrutando esto como no puedes imaginarte, Hermione. Lástima que tenga que entregarte a mi señora. Serías un entretenimiento sin parangón.

-Veo que también te han enseñado algo de vocabulario. Espero que también te haya inculcado algo de modales a la mesa. ¿O sigues comiendo como el cerdo que eres, Ronald?

¿Acaso quería morir? Cada vez que abría la boca lo enfurecía un poco más. Tras aquellas palabras tremendamente idiotas, recibió otros tres crucios. Si se tratara de una persona normal, a esas alturas habría enloquecido o muerto. Pero, gracias a los entrenamientos que hacíamos en el castillo, todos eramos muy resistentes a las maldiciones de dolor. Observé los alrededores del claro. Todos estaban en posición. De un salto, bajé al suelo y me acerqué.

-Por lo que veo, os encantan las reuniones al aire libre ¿Puedo unirme?

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando oí la voz distorsionada de Draco creí que era producto de una alucinación derivada de los cruciatas. Pero cuando alcé la cabeza y me topé con aquella máscara de plata que tan bien había aprendido a reconocer, mi corazón decidió dedicarle todo un baile de bienvenida. Ronald se giró hacia él a una velocidad asombrosa, tratándose de él, claro está.

-¿Es que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar interrumpiéndome siempre que me divierto, maldito mortífago?

-Ya te gustaría a ti ser el centro de mi mundo. Pero no, General -pronunció el título con toda la burla de la que era capaz- Simplemente pasaba por aquí y, como vi que estabas disfrutando tanto, me he dicho "Venga, no creo que le moleste mucho si le hago compañía". Aunque, por tu expresión, creo que no soy bienvenido.

-Has acertado, lumbreras -Ronald agitó su varita y de ella salió un chorro de lava fundida. Draco movió la mano al desaire y transformó el letal líquido en inofensivas orugas. El pelirrojo lanzó una serie de rápidos maleficios, de los cuales no llegó ni uno a su destinatario.

-Sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, General -Draco alzó el brazo izquierdo y seis figuras cubiertas por máscaras de plata aparecieron entre los sauces. Los soldados de Ronald, asustados, se desaparecieron, dejando solo a su jefe.- Veo que las ratas abandonan el barco. Pero se han olvidado de la rata mayor.

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

El animal de Ronald hizo saltar por los aires el terreno frente a Draco. Éste, con unos reflejos dignos de un gato, saltó hacia atrás a tiempo, evitando que el psicópata que antaño fue mi amigo le volara en pedazos.

-Te falla la puntería, General -Draco estaba disfrutando. Pero algo en su voz, en su manera de modular las palabras, me puso sobre aviso.- Pero me he cansado de tanto jueguito infantil. Hasta nunca, imbécil. ¡AVADA..!

No pudo terminar la maldición. Ronald se desapareció inmediatamente de allí. Draco recorrió el claro lanzando toda serie de hechizos de protección y camuflaje, algunos conocidos, otros que seguro eran invención de Theo. Cuando la zona estuvo convertida en un lugar seguro, se quitaron las máscaras. Luna corrió hacia Oliver, que apenas respiraba.

-¡Está muy mal, Draco! -los soñadores ojos de mi amiga brillaban por las lágrimas.- Las flechas han dañado muchos puntos vitales.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?

-Es imposible. Estas flechas están hechizadas para que nadie pueda extraerlas -susurró la rubia. El silencio cayó sobre todos como una losa. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí levantarme. A trompicones logré llegar hasta Oliver. Me dejé caer de rodillas y acaricié su rostro con mi mano sana.

-Olly…

-Creo… que aquí… acaba la… aventura para mí… Herms -Oliver hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero un acceso de tos acompañada por sangre, interrumpió sus palabras. Tragué como pude un poco de saliva e intenté sonreir. Si se iba a morir, que al menos viera una cara sonriente antes de irse para siempre.

-No seas tonto, te curaremos y estarás dando guerra en nada -era una mentira tan grande como un castillo. Yo lo sabía. Y él también, pero sonrió, agradecido.

Luna se levantó y se acercó a Draco. Habló con él en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo pudiese oirlos.

-Las flechas están haciendo de tapón, lo que hace más lenta la hemorragia. Ya ha perdido mucha sangre, pero todavía no ha llegado al punto que resulta mortal. Se irá durmiendo poco a poco y luego ya no despertará. Y después… la muerte. Pero el proceso va a ser lento. Muy lento y muy doloroso.

-¿No puedes hacer nada para que no sufra? -Draco tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.

-Debido a la pérdida de sangre no.

Draco asintió en silencio y se acercó a Oliver. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Estuvieron así como cosa de diez minutos. Cuando rompió el contacto, sonrió levemente.

-Puedes morir con orgullo, Wood. Has dado tu vida para proteger la de una amiga.

-Por eso… no me importa… estar… así -Olly fue presa de otro ataque de tos. Draco lo colocó de lado para que no se ahogara con la sangre y no volvió a moverse.

Permanecimos en silencio, sin movernos, al menos media hora. Todo el claro estaba en silencio. No se oía ni un mísero susurro. Lo único que oíamos era la trabajosa respiración de Olly y sus quejidos de dolor. A la hora y media comenzó a gritar de pura agonía. Démelas lloraba, histérica, abrazada a Dean, que observaba la lenta agonía del que fue su capitán de Quiddicht. Harry apretaba los puños y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Dennys y Urguhart vigilaban el perímetro, por si Ronald volvía. Justin simplemente permanecía en silencio. Agotada por todo, exploté.

-¡POR MERLÍN! ¿ES QUE NO PODEIS HACER ALGO PARA QUE NO SUFRA?

Draco me miró. Me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. En sus ojos leí mil sensaciones en un segundo y luego, la nada. Sus ojos se quedaron vacío. Se agachó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del oido de Olly y murmuró algo. Oliver asintió y sonrió agradecido. Draco se levantó y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Avada Kedavra.

El rayo verde impactó contra el cuerpo herido y el silencio volvió al claro. Todos estábamos estáticos, sorprendidos de que él hubiese tenido el valor de lanzar la maldición asesina sobre un compañero. Justin reaccionó en ese momento y se lanzó contra Draco. Harry logró frenarlo a tiempo.

-Oliver le dio su permiso -dijo en voz baja. Los ojos esmeralda de mi amigo se quedaron fijos en los plateados de Draco. Por sus expresiones, supe que habían establecido un vínculo de algún tipo que les permitia comunicarse sin hablar. Después de unos minutos, Draco habló por fin.

-Regresamos al castillo. Tenemos un funeral que preparar -pasó a mi lado y, deteniéndose unos segundos me espetó- Te felicito, Granger. Aquí tienes la primera muerte provocada por tu estupidez.

DRACO P.V.O

En cuanto llegamos al castillo fui directo a mi habitación. Sentía cómo la magia fluía por mis venas de manera salvaje, casi descontrolada. Me dolían todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, lo que convertía cada segundo en una agonía que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo (bueno, a la Comadreja sí). Una vez a salvo entre aquellas cuatro paredes que constituían mi santuario personal, pude dar rienda suelta a todo lo que bullía en mi interior: rabia, ira, pena, angustia, dolor… No era la primera vez que mataba, pero sí la primera vez que aplicaba la maldición asesina en un conocido, en un amigo. En nuestro mundo era muy común decir que, cada vez que se lanza un Avada, una parte de tu alma muere. Debe ser cuando se trata de gente muy cercana a ti, pues hasta esta misma mañana, nunca me había sentido así.

Me despojé del traje de mortífago. Arrojé la máscara lo más lejos de mí y me arrodillé en medio de la estancia. Los libros, las lámparas y velas, incluso la cama, comenzaron a temblar. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi magia y aquello no era bueno. Era peor. Por suerte para mí y para el resto de personas, Theo entró en mi habitación, seguido por Blaise y Luna.

-Yo tenía razón -Theo se arrodilló a mi lado y me quitó la camisa.- Lanzar el Avada a Wood lo ha desestabilizado. ¿Traes la poción, Luna?

-Aquí la tengo.

Theo le arrebató el vial con la poción y me la hizo beber a la fuerza. A los pocos minutos, comencé a perder el mundo de vista.

-¿Hemos llegado a tiempo? -la voz distorsionada de Blaise fue lo último que pude percibir antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

THEO P.V.O

Cuando llegaron al castillo pude comprobar que la cosa había ido mal. Blaise traía de las riendas un caballo cuyo jinete venía envuelto en una capa y tumbado al través. Alguien había muerto. Hice un repaso de todos e identifiqué al finado. Olliver Wood. Me acerqué al caballo de Hermione y la ayudé a bajar. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

-Olly ha muerto… ha sido horrible… y encima, ese estúpido peliteñido del hurón dice que es culpa mía -ahí detuvo su perorata para sorber los mocos por la nariz. La abracé y dejé que llorara unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Draco desmontaba y se metía dentro del castillo. Parecía que le perseguían cientos de dementores.- ¿Verdad que no es mi culpa que ese estúpido haya tenido que lanzar un Avada para acabar con el sufrimiento de Olly?

Me separé de ella mientras la sangre se helaba en mi cuerpo.

-¿Has dicho que ha lanzado a Wood un Avada?

-Si -sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -me llevé las manos a la cabeza y tironeé del pelo. Busqué a Blaise- ¡Zabinni!

-No grites, Theo. -Blaise se situó a mi lado- Veo que la sabelotodo ya te ha informado de nuestra maravillosa mañanita.

-Dime que Draco no ha lanzado la maldición asesina. Que es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Ya quisiera yo, tío. Pero es cierto. Esos hijos de puta habían hechizado las flechas para que no pudiesen ser arrancadas. El chico estaba sufriendo horrores. Al final, Draco se armó de valor y lo hizo.

-Estamos jodidos. Y mucho -agarré a Blaise del brazo y lo arrastré hacia el interior del castillo. Luna nos siguió.- Lovegood, trae el vial.

La chica no preguntó nada y cambió de dirección. Nos alcanzaría rápido. Blaise me miraba ahora serio.

-¿Vas a tener la deferencia de contarme a que se debe esta paranoia tuya?

-¿Soy el único con dos dedos de frente es este maldito lugar? -Le solté del brazo y me encaré con él- Joder, Blaise, que pareces nuevo. El tatuaje que le hice a Draco contiene su lado oscuro, ¿recuerdas?

-Si. Y desde que los novatos llegaron ha crecido bastante. Por eso hemos tenido que acelerar todos los planes, porque se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Veo que sí usas las neuronas -resople, un poco más aliviado- Pues hoy, al tener que utilizar el Avada con un amigo, tengo la certeza de que las cosas no nos van a pintar bien.

Nada más decir eso sentí una fluctuación en la magia que cubre el castillo. Blaise también la sintió, pues perdió todo el color del rostro. Sin decir una palabra, corrimos hacia la habitación de Draco. Luna nos alcanzó en la entrada. Llevaba el vial en la mano. Cuando entramos, Draco estaba en medio del cuarto, arrodillado. Todos los objetos de la habitación vibraban y comenzaban a levitar.

-Joder -la exclamación de Blaise me hizo reaccionar. Me acerqué a Draco, le pedí el vial a Luna y se hice beber el contenido. Cuando la poción comenzó a hacer efecto, le miré los ojos. Seguían siendo plateados, aunque una aureola negra y rojiza se había formado alrededor del iris.

-¿Hemos llegado a tiempo? -Blaise se acercó para ayudarme a mover a un inconsciente Draco.

-Espero que sí. Sus ojos estaban casi limpios -se quedó helado, a medio camino de terminar de acostar a nuestro amigo- Sus ojos siguen plateados, pero ha aparecido la aureola negra y roja. Es muy tenue, pero ahí está.

-Eso quiere decir….

-Que tenemos que rezar para que la cabezonería de este maldito rubiales sea más fuerte que su lado oscuro y se imponga su lado benévolo. Porque si no… Morgana va a ser un juego de niños comparada con él.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Padma me ha despertado. No sé cuanto tiempo he dormido, pero lo necesitaba. La muerte de mi amigo me ha dejado demasiado confusa y dolida como para reaccionar de manera coherente. Me ha dicho algo de que el funeral comenzaba en media hora y que tenía que prepararme. Antes de que saliera, he hecho una pregunta.

-¿Has visto a Draco?

Se me quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos negros brillaban de una manera rara, diría que con furia hacia mí. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y avanzó unos pasos, quedándose parada ante mí.

-Voy a serte muy sincera, Hermione. No quiero que me interrumpas mientras hablo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Aún debo prepararme para el funeral. Pero quiero que me escuches atentamente.

-Habla, pues.

-Eres la persona más egoísta, egocéntrica y malcriada que he tenido la desgracia de echarme a la cara -levantó un dedo para evitar que la interrumpiera.- Desde que has regresado, las cosas nos han ido mal. Y todo por esa manía tuya de creerte superior al resto de los mortales. Tantos años escuchando que eres la bruja más inteligente desde Rowena te han inflado el ego. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? No eres tan inteligente como te gusta presumir. Aquí hay personas que te dan mil vueltas en todo. Puede que te sepas de memoria todos los libros del mundo mágico y muggle. Puede que tengas la respuesta a todas las preguntas cuyas respuestas están puestas por escrito. Pero no sabes una mierda de la vida. Luna y Blaise son unos sanadores estupendos, con unas habilidades que ya quisieras tú poseer. Los conocimientos de Neville son mil veces superiores a los tuyos. ¿Y les ves presumiendo? No. Ellos siguen su vida, sin restregarnos a los demás su superioridad intelectual.

-Yo no…

-Cierra la boca, Granger -Padma estaba colorada. Su enfado era monumental. Me callé y esperé a que siguiera abroncándome- Y no sólo yo pienso así. Todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, piensan lo mismo. Aburres con tus aires de superioridad.

-Pues, permíteme corregirte, Malfoy es mucho peor que yo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA COMPARARTE CON DRACO! -Retrocedí ante el temor de que me soltara un tortazo- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando en estos momentos? Gracias a tu maravillosa idea de salir tú solita a dar un paseo, otros cuatro descerebrados te siguieron la idea. Uno ha muerto de manera innecesaria. Y ¿recuerdas cómo ha muerto?

-Por un Avada…

-Sí, lanzado por Draco.

-Ni que fuera el primero que lanza. Estáis haciendo un mundo de un grano de arena.

-¡TU ERES GILIPOLLAS Y NO TE HABÍAS ENTERADO! -Padma me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeó con fuerza- Ahora mismo, Theo está muerto de la preocupación. Tiene a Draco sedado y encerrado en uno de los calabozos. Porque la consecuencia de lanzar un Avada a un amigo, para Draco, significa mucho más que haber matado. Su magia se ha desestabilizado. No sabemos si su lado oscuro se ha impuesto a su lado bueno o no. Ahora mismo podemos tener ahí abajo a un nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Mucho más terrible que Voldemort y mil veces peor que Morgana. Por tu estupidez y la de tus amigos, a lo mejor hemos perdido a Draco.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Yo no sabía si llorar, reír ante aquella exageración o huir de allí y esconderme bajo la piedra mas alejada de todo ser vivo. Padma me cogió la mano donde llevaba el aro celta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que esto significa? -asentí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Significa que tu amado Draco Malfoy me traicionó con mi mejor amiga. Eso significa.

-Realmente eres estúpida -Padma se secó las lágrimas y se alejó de mi.- Cuando se separó de ti, en el colegio, fue para protegerte de Montage. ¿Sabías que tú fuiste la primera opción de ese lunático para ser el recipiente? Todo por ser la novia de Draco. Cuando él te dejó, Montage planeó el asesinato de los tres bebés. Ahí fue cuando Ginny se ofreció voluntaria. Ellos dos se sacrificaron para que tú estuvieses a salvo.

Abrió la puerta y salió fuera. Antes de cerrar y dejarme sola de nuevo, añadió algo que terminó de hundirme del todo.

-Durante estos cinco años no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante. Lleva el anillo que le devolviste siempre encima, en su dedo meñique, bajo un hechizo de ocultación. Cuando salimos a luchar, lo primero que hace es besarlo. Y cuando volvemos todos sanos y salvo, lo mismo. Eres su primer y último pensamiento.

-Pues poco lo demuestra. Parece que no le importa que éste con Theo.

-Estás con ambos. Y él lo tolera porque sabe que eso te hace bien. Theo es la parte buena de una relación. Draco es la pasión, la fuerza… todo lo que Nott no te da. Y quizá lo hayas perdido. O a ambos. No creo que Theo te perdone si Draco se transforma. Porque será él quien tenga que matar a su amigo.

Y se marchó. Me quedé aturdida. ¿De verdad todos pensaban que era insoportable? ¿Tan asumido tenía que era la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos que había pasado por encima de aquellos a los que llamaba amigos? Asustada, me vestí con las ropas que me habían dejado y salí en busca de Harry. Él sí era mi amigo de verdad. Seguro que desmentía todo lo que me había escupido a la cara Padma.

HARRY P.V.O

Subía de los calabozos donde Nott había encerrado a un todavía inconsciente Malfoy cuando me topé con Herms. Vestía el traje de terciopelo negro que había visto en todas las chicas esa tarde. Nosotros vestíamos con todo el equipo de lucha, menos las túnicas y máscaras. El funeral sería al estilo vikingo y teníamos que rendir debido tributo al fallecido. Cuando tuve a mi amiga frente a mí, me percaté que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-¿Has estado llorando?

-Sí, pero no por lo que crees -tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró hasta un banco de piedra. Me obligó a sentarme- ¿Te sientes pisoteado por mí?

-No te entiendo. ¿A que viene la pregunta? -estaba verdaderamente confundido. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-He tenido una conversación la mar de reveladora con Padma. Dice que todos piensan que me lo tengo tan creído que infravaloro a todo el mundo, que los considero inferiores a mí. Que llevo tanto tiempo escuchado lo de la bruja más inteligente y brillante de nuestra generación que me lo he creído en demasía.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? -asintió. Cogí aire antes de soltar la bomba- Tiene toda la razón. Y no me interrumpas. Siempre quieres tener la última palabra. Si no se aceptan tus ideas o planes, te mosqueas y te vas toda ofendida. Desde que estoy aquí me he dado cuenta de que siempre discutes las decisiones de Malfoy. Y él es el jefe. No por ser un egocéntrico al que le guste mandar. Se lo ha ganado. Se está dejando la vida, literalmente, en intentar salvarnos y salvar a Ginny. Y tú te crees con más conocimientos que él, más inteligente y con mayor capacidad de mando. Y estás equivocada. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo. No sabes nada de estrategia militar sobre el terreno. La teoría en todos los campos la dominas, pero aquí se necesita práctica. Si no, estás muerto. Como la tontería de esta mañana de salir sola. Si querías un sitio tranquilo pala leer, cerca del muelle hay un pequeño prado aislado, donde no va casi nadie. Pero no, has tenido que salir de las protecciones del castillo, arrastrando contigo a cuatro personas que confiaban ciegamente en ti. Porque ellos han asumido que, dada tu inteligencia, nada malo pasaría. En definitiva, viajaban con la bruja más poderosa. ¿Verdad? Pero ya has visto el resultado. Olliver muerto y Malfoy puede que haya perdido la batalla contra su lado oscuro. Y eso nos lleva a que Ginny no podrá volver y Morgana seguirá dominando la isla a su antojo. Y todo por menospreciar a aquellos que te rodean.

Guardé silencio. Aquel había sido mi discurso más largo en años. Me sentí muy bien. Le había hecho daño a mi mejor amiga, pero había sido necesario. Teníamos que hacerle ver que en este nuevo mundo ella era uno más, que tenía que doblegarse a las órdenes de otros mucho más capacitados y poderosos que ella. La miré en silencio, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

-Padma me ha dicho que él nunca ha dejado de amarme. Que si me dejo y él y Ginny se liaron fue por protegerme. Porque Montage me quería a mí en un principio.

-Lo sé. El día que nos marchamos a Dublín Malfoy me lo contó todo. Decía que no era justo que Ginny hiciera lo que iba a hacer creyendo que yo la odiaba. -La abracé con fuerza, intentando animarla- Lo que te voy a decir ahora no quiero que lo repitas jamás. Si lo haces, negaré haber pronunciado palabra. Él te quiere con locura. Está dispuesto a todo por ti. Incluso a morir. Has sido una verdadera estúpida al dejarlo. Y todo por orgullo. Tan inteligente para memorizar datos y tan tontita para ver emociones. ¿Has olvidado la ceremonia en casa de Aitire? Porque aquello constituía un contrato matrimonial. Legalmente no, pero mágicamente, estáis casados. Sois un matrimonio. Un poco atípico, pero matrimonio. Y la unión mágica es la que realmente cuenta. Se hará cien por cien efectiva el día que lo formalicéis ante el Ministro de Magia, pero bueno. Eso es cosa del destino.

Besé su frente y me levanté. Tenía mucho que hacer y ella mucho que pensar. Me alejé despacio por el corredor. Espero que mis palabras hayan logrado penetrar esa dura cabezota que tiene.


	15. Chapter 15

HERMIONE P.V.O

El funeral había comenzado. Pero eso me importaba más bien poco en aquellos momentos. Muerta de la preocupación y aún dolida por las palabras de mi mejor amigo, baje a los calabozos, donde tenían a Draco recluido. Miré una por una las sombrías estancias hasta que dí con la única que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me puse de puntillas y miré dentro. Allí estaba él, encadenado a la pared, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¿Contemplando el final de tu obra, Granger?

Solté un alarido. No me esperaba que él estuviese despierto, menos que supiera que yo estaba allí. Intentando normalizar mi respiración, volví a asomarme. Había abierto los ojos y me miraba con intensidad. Aun desde donde me encontraba pude apreciar la leve aureola negro rojiza de sus iris. Había algo en él que provocaba miedo. A pesar de la distancia.

-Estaba preocupada por ti –saqué mi varita y entré en el calabozo. Draco no apartó ni un segundo su mirada de mí, cosa que me hizo sentir muy, muy incómoda.- De verdad que yo no quería que Olly muriese. No quiero que nadie muera.

-Pues parece que estás haciendo todo lo posible por que yo lo haga –había mucho dolor y rencor en su voz. Me acerqué un paso- No des un paso más, Granger.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Porque precisamente odio no es lo que siento por ti te pido que no te acerques –sus ojos brillaron unos segundos con un reflejo rojizo- Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de si luchar contra este enorme poder que quiere inundarme o, por el contrario, dejarme llevar y mandar todo y a todos a la mierda.

-Por favor, Malfoy…

-¿Ves? ¿Para qué luchar si ya ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre?

-Sí lo hago…

-Los ratos que pasamos en la cama no cuentan. –Un amago de su antigua sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Es que ahí me es difícil controlarme –rezongué entre dientes. Él se limitó a reír. Era una risa sincera, que me llegó al corazón.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Esto está resultando ser muy difícil y complicado, leoncita –soltó un sonoro suspiro- El poder de la magia negra es tan… atractivo… tan sencillo de tomar y controlar… pero sé que es una mentira. No sería yo quien lo dominase, sino al revés. Y no quiero convertirme en algo peor que Voldy o Morgana.

-¿De verdad te tendría que matar Theo?

-Es la única solución. Ya te lo dije. Ganemos o perdamos, yo estoy jodido. Sólo me queda una salida al final: una bonita tumba en algún lugar tranquilo y la esperanza de que mis amigos me recuerden en mis mejores momentos…

Me acerqué a él a pesar de sus protestas. Con un movimiento de varita, anulé el encantamiento que mantenía invisible el anillo que le devolví hacía ya tanto tiempo. Con mucha delicadeza se lo quité y me lo puse.

-Aún nos queda otra opción. ¿O has olvidado las palabras de Aitire?

-No, Hermione. No quiero atarte a mí. No quiero que unas tu vida a alguien a quien a duras penas toleras simplemente por lástima. Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero morir y saber que tú sigues tu vida, que eres feliz junto a Theo o cualquier otro capaz de aguantar tu carácter, a tener que cargar con el peso de tu infelicidad el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo hago por lástima? Hace poco alguien me dijo que aquella ceremonia fue algo más que un acto simbólico. Mágicamente nosotros ya somos un matrimonio.

-Y que no se te olvide que también lo consumamos…

Reprimí las ganas de darle una colleja. Fue, es y será siempre un pervertido. Pero ese era uno de sus rasgos que más me gustaban.

-Obviando eso último, quiero que se te meta en esa dura cabezota que no te tengo lástima. Al contrario. Te admiro como no tienes ni idea. Porque nunca he conocido a nadie con tanto espíritu de sacrificio como tú.

-¿Ni siquiera tu adorado Potter?

-Harry siempre actuó movido por los dictámenes de otros, porque así se había escrito para él. No tenía salida. Era sí o sí. Tú… podrías haber seguido los dictados del loco de Voldemort, haber asesinado a Dumbledore, habernos entregado en tu mansión, haber impedido que destruyéramos uno de los horrocruxes. Pero no lo hiciste. Bajaste la varita, te negaste a ser un asesino, nos protegiste a tu manera cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon e intentaste por todos los medios que no nos mataran en la Sala de los Menesteres… y todo por amor a tu familia y a mí. Por tu madre y por mí… y por tus amigos. Si eso no es digno de admiración, dímelo tú, porque yo no lo se.

-Y todo este discurso viene a cuento de…

-Mandé hace unas horas un pergamino hechizado a Kingsley. A efectos mágicos y legales, sigue siendo primer ministro de magia inglés. Le he contado tu situación y que necesitamos que él haga oficial nuestra unión para que los hechizos ancestrales que mueven tu magia entren en funcionamiento y equilibren para siempre lo oscuro y lo luminoso de tu poder. Ese pergamino es un traslador. Si acepta, se activará dentro de… -miré el reloj mágico que llevaba colgado del cuello- Veinte minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que acaben con el funeral y se preparen para una boda.

-Lo tenías todo pensado, ¿Verdad?

-Soy una sabelotodo insoportable, a la que siempre le gusta tener la última palabra y la que odia que le lleven la contraria. Así que, por tu propio bien, espero que dentro de una hora escasa estés frente a Kingsley esperándome, porque si no, Señor Oscuro en potencia o no, pienso patear ese maravilloso culo albino tuyo por toda la Isla.

-Como gustéis, mi señora.

Salí del calabozo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi corazón aún lloraba la muerte de Olly, pero mi alma danzaba de alegría porque no lloraría a otro ser querido. No lloraría la muerte de mi amor.

THEO P.V.O

Mientras contemplábamos en silencio cómo las llamas envolvían el barco ceremonial que se deslizaba sobre la calma superficie del lago, entré en sintonía con la mente de Draco, para ver cómo estaba. Para mi sorpresa, Hermione estaba con él. Me convertí, sin quererlo, en testigo mudo de su conversación. No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba escrito desde mucho antes de que estos dos se conocieran que acabarían juntos. Aitire me lo mostró hace ya varios años, cuando vio lo que me deparaba en el futuro. Tener a la sabia Thuata como guía me sirvió de mucho. Ayudó a que no me hundiera en una profunda depresión al conocer que moriría joven. Me ayudó a desarrollar todo mi potencial mágico más allá de lo inimaginable. Y todo para llegar al punto en el que esos dos tórtolos se encontraban. Recé a Merlín y a todas las deidades habidas y por haber para que Kingsley comprendiese la importancia de su presencia en nuestro castillo y aceptase el traslador.

-Theo, te has quedado en la parra –Potter me palmeó el hombro, llamando mi atención- ¿Tenemos que quedarnos hasta que las llamas se apaguen?

-Es fuego maldito, Potter. Puede tirarse horas. Ya le hemos presentado nuestros respetos y nuestro pesar a Wood. Creo que no se tomará a mal que no nos quedemos aquí, helándonos de frío. Además, tenemos algo mucho más importante que hacer dentro. –Me giré para quedar cara a cara con todos y sonreí- Bien. Quiero que vayáis todos al salón donde hacemos las reuniones. No os quitéis la ropa que lleváis. Estamos esperando a que alguien importante aparezca. Se le ha enviado una invitación muy especial y tenemos esperanzas para que la haya aceptado. De momento no puedo deciros nada más. Entrad dentro u os congelaréis.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú y tu eterna curiosidad Gryffindor, Potter –le sonreí con suficiencia- Tendrás que esperar como todos los demás. Vamos dentro. Creo que se me han congelado partes que olvidaba tener.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Estaban todos en el salón de reuniones. Theo sonreía. En todo este tiempo había aprendido a interpretar sus expresiones. Esa sonrisa era la típica que decía "_Sé algo que a todos os gustaría saber pero que no pienso revelar aunque me estéis torturando"_. Hay veces que he llegado a pensar que ese chico ve más allá de nuestra realidad. Y quizá no estoy muy desencaminada.

-Tienes toda la razón, joven niña.

Me giré tan rápido que me mareé. Ante mí estaba Aitire, vestida con sus mejores galas y rodeada de sus sirvientes fata. La abracé con suavidad.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Esta isla está bajo un potente hechizo que nos impide salir.

-Olvidas que las reglas de la realidad no se aplican en mí, niña –sonrió de manera tan dulce que casi se me saltaron las lágrimas- Pero no llores, querida. ¿Quieres acaso asistir a tu boda con los ojos rojos e hinchados?

-¿Va a venir? ¿Kingsley?

-Si mis cálculos no fallan… se aparecerá en tres, dos, uno…

Señaló el interior de la sala con uno de sus delgados dedos. Me volví y no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Kingsley parado en medio de un sorprendido grupo de ex alumnos de Howgarts. Junto a él estaban McGonagall y Hagrid. No lo pude evitar y corrí hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Profesora! ¡Hagrid! ¡Ministro! –aguantaron con estoicidad mis fuertes achuchones y me sonrieron con cariño. La profesora, mientras tomaba asiento, fue la primera en hablar. Observaba a todos aquellos que se quedaron cuando todo empezó. Sus ojos reflejaban orgullo y felicidad.

-Miraos, mis niños. Ahora sois todos hombres y mujeres. Me alegro mucho de ver en lo que os habéis convertido –Neville se acercó a la anciana y la abrazó con suavidad- Pero mírese, señor Longbotton. ¿Qué tal está?

-Nev se ha convertido en todo un maestro en herbología y pociones –Harry palmeó la espalda de Neville después de abrazar a los recién llegados.

-Severus estaría orgulloso –murmuró la antigua profesora- Por cierto… creo que nuestra sorpresa para el señor Longbotton se nos ha extraviado al llegar aquí.

-¿Pero dónde demonios se ha metido la gente en este maldito castillo?

Todos nos giramos, sorprendidos, al oír aquella voz. Neville salió al pasillo y se quedó helado en la puerta. Me acerqué a él y miré en su misma dirección. Allí, contra todo pronostico, estaba Augusta Longbotton, con su sempiterno sombrero de buitre en la cabeza y ese paso regio que tanto la caracterizaba. Neville corrió hacia su abuela y la levantó en vilo mientras reía.

-¡Bájame inmediatamente, Neville! Por el amor de Merlín. Que ya no tengo quince años…

-Abuela. ¿Cómo….?

-El que haya venido ha sido decisión de última hora. Eres lo único que me queda y me importa una soberana mierda si este lugar está maldito o no. El que no haya aparecido con los demás se lo tengo que agradecer a quien eligiera una maldita taza de té vieja como traslador. Antes de aterrizar el asa al que estaba sujeta se desprendió y me hizo caer en una habitación bastante desordenada, llena de armas y cosas espeluznantes…

-Creo que esa es la tuya, Dennis –canturreó Harper, llevándose una colleja como recompensa…

-Bueno, después de este grato recibimiento, creo que nuestra presencia aquí se debe a algo muy importante, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? –Kingsley me miró fijamente, poniéndose muy serio. Cogí aire y solté la bomba.

-Me voy a casar con Draco. De verdad, con una ceremonia mágica legal, no simbólica, como la otra vez. –ante las miradas atónitas de todos me sentí como una niña a la que han pillado haciendo algo indebido- No me he vuelto loca. Es algo que siempre quise. Y es la única manera de que no tengamos que acabar con Mal… Draco.

Todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Theo, que sonreía, divertido. Alzó las manos y retrocedió unos pasos.

-A mi no me miréis. Desde el principio nos pusimos unos límites. Yo sabía que ella era de Draco y ella me permitía estar a su lado siempre que quisiera. Si ahora se ha decidido por fin a dar el paso, yo me alegro. Ambos son mis amigos y se merecen estar juntos después de todas las putadas que el destino les ha hecho.

-¡Señor Nott controle su lenguaje! –Minerva le miraba escandalizada.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora. La costumbre –Theo caminó hacia la puerta- Creo que debo ir a por el feliz e involuntario novio. ¿Vienes, Blaise?

-No me lo pierdo por nadad del mundo –Zabinni salió corriendo detrás de él, sonriendo como un maníaco.

-Tenemos quince minutos para adecentarte, Hermione –Aitire había aparecido a mi lado en silencio- Las ropas de luto no son las más apropiadas para una novia.

-¿Luto? –Hagrid nos miró a todos, como buscando a los ausentes.

-Hemos perdido a Oliver –dijo Harry con voz ronca- Una emboscada. A manos de Ronald.

-¿El joven Weasley? –Minerva se levantó de golpe- No me lo puedo creer. Doy gracias a Merlín porque sus padres no estén aquí. Una noticia como ésta acabaría con ellos.

Siguieron discutiendo los motivos de la conducta de Ronald. Pero no pude enterarme de nada más pues las chicas, acompañadas por una sonriente Aitire, me llevaron a la fuerza a una habitación para prepararme.

DRACO P.V.O

Las horas en aquel calabozo se hacían largas de narices. Después de la "visita" de Hermione y de su noticia bomba, me quedé en blanco. No sabía qué pensar. Ni cómo iba a evitar que ella cometiera el peor error de su vida al enlazarse de manera definitiva conmigo. Lo analicé del derecho y del revés y llegué a una única y dolorosa realidad: la muy condenada tenía razón. Nuestra unión definitiva era la única solución al problemilla de mi pronta transformación en una mutación mil veces peor de Voldemort. Resignado, me dediqué a contemplar las enormes telarañas que cubrían los rincones del lugar. Joder. Tenemos que hacer una limpieza a fondo del castillo. Vale que haya sitios que ni siquiera pisamos, pero de ahí a convertirnos en unos cerdos… por ahí si que no paso.

-¿Pensando en las musarañas?

-No, Blaise, pensando en lo guarros que somos y lo sucio que está el castillo –miré a mis dos amigos. Ambos sonreían de tal manera que se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-No me gusta para nada esas sonrisitas que traéis.

-Dentro de unos minutos vas a pasar al maravilloso mundo de los hombres casados –canturreó Theo. Todo aquello le estaba divirtiendo.

-No me jodas, Nott. No estoy para tus bromas sin gusto.

-Tenemos allá arriba a Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid y Augusta Longbotton en persona. Creo que han venido por algo relacionado con una boda…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –me quedé helado. Habían aceptado la loca idea de la sabelotodo. Decidí resignarme.- Bien, creo que me esperan para casarme.

-Me alegro de que hayas aceptado, Draco –Theo se puso serio de golpe.- Siempre he sabido que serías tú y no yo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Nott. Ambos tendremos una vida larga y aburrida cuando toda esta mierda acabe.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Malfoy –Theo soltó los grilletes que me mantenían atado a la pared- Aitire me ayudó a comprender mi destino hace mucho tiempo. Han sido muchos años para hacerme a la idea.

-Vale, tíos. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estáis hablando. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que hay una castaña preciosísima esperando para casarse que nos cortara los huevos si se nos ocurre llegar tarde a su boda.

La salida de tono de Blaise relajó el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre Theo y yo. Cogí aire, me di ánimos y salí del calabozo camino de enlazar de manera definitiva mi vida con la mujer de mis sueños.

HERMIONE P.V.O

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir hipogrifo me habían vestido con un hermoso vestido de raso blanco. Mientras Lavender y Demelza se encargaban de maquillarme, Luna y Padma se encargaban de doblegar mi indomable melena. Aitire supervisaba todo desde una cómoda mecedora.

-Cuando Draco te vea va a morir infartado.

-Espero que no. No me gustaría quedarme viuda antes de tiempo –bromeé. Temblaba como una hoja. ¿Y si en el último minuto se arrepentía y decidía que morir era mejor opción que casarse conmigo?

-Tranquila, el hurón te quiere demasiado como para dejarte escapar –Padma me sonrió con dulzura. Parecía haber olvidado el arranque de sinceridad que había tenido unas horas antes.- Le vas a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Si se atreve a quejarse, lo transformo en un hurón de nuevo –Minerva entró en la habitación sonriendo- Los elfos han terminado con la decoración del salón. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa al verlos aquí sanos y salvos.

-Malfoy los liberó cuando Morgana regresó –Luna colocó las últimas flores en mi pelo y se alejó unos pasos- Terminado. Estás preciosa.

-¡Vaya! Hermanita… creo que me voy a poner celoso –Harry entró y me abrazó con cuidado, temeroso de estropear el trabajo de las chicas- Kingsley quiere que vayáis todas al Salón. Malfoy ya está allí. Theo y Zabinni impedirán que escape, Herms.

-No creo que tenga ganas de huir cuando vea esta belleza –Aitire me abrazó- Voy a ver a ese jovenzuelo. Tengo una larga charla pendiente con él. Durante estos años he intentado seguirle la pista, pero se ha vuelto muy bueno en eso de ocultarse ante cualquier poder que lo busque.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Harry y yo, mi amigo y hermano se me quedó mirando fijamente. Pude ver la duda en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Venga, Harry. Suéltalo. Vas a reventar si no lo dices.

-¿Estás segura?

-Como nunca lo he estado antes. –Le cogí de la mano y lo senté conmigo en la cama- Cuando me dejó y se fue con Ginny, creí morirme. Pero llegó Theo. Pensé que sentía algo más que carió por él, pero confundí la sensación de cariño y amparo con amor. Theo se encargó de mantenerme a flote para que pudiese llegar a este punto en perfectas condiciones.

-No me has contestado.

-Sí. Sí lo he hecho. Lo amo, Harry. Hace años que lo hago. Y no he dejado de hacerlo. Desde el momento en que me permití y me permitió conocerlo como realmente es, supe que sería mío para siempre. Y nunca he perdido la esperanza. Cuando hemos regresado del claro y me he enterado de que Theo lo había encerrado porque lo estábamos perdiendo, lo vi claro. Era ahora o no sería nunca.

-Si es lo que deseas y te hace feliz, yo no soy quién para negártelo –Se levantó y me tendió la mano- Vamos, jovencita. Hay alguien que está esperando.

DRACO P.V.O

Ver de nuevo a Aitire llenó mi corazón de alegría. Ella era el único nexo que conservaba con mi familia. Ella era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia. Me abrazó y luego me empujó hacia Kingsley, que me observaba en silencio. Pude ver el temor en sus ojos cuando se percató de la aureola que rodeaba mis iris. Espero que Hermione tenga razón y cuando estemos casados de manera definitiva, mi magia se compense y no me acabe convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-Kingsley –le saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza, que él me devolvió. Luego nos limitamos a esperar en silencio. La atención de todos estaba centrada en la puerta. Después de lo que me parecieron siglos, ésta se abrió, dando paso a Potter y a la reencarnación de la belleza.

Hermione estaba preciosa con su sencillo vestido de raso. Las flores hábilmente trenzadas en sus rizos la hacían parecer más inocente, más pura. Era la viva imagen de la Magia Blanca, en oposición a todo lo oscuro que yo representaba. A mi mente vino la imagen del símbolo del ying y el yang. Nosotros éramos la representación del mismo en carne y hueso. Cuando Potter la dejó en mis manos, no pude evitar sonreír como un imbécil.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy o las babas arruinarán mi precioso vestido de novia.

Obedecí inmediatamente, pues tenía razón. Me había quedado con la boca abierta. Me obligué a prestar atención a Kingsley. Las palabras de la ceremonia pasaban por mi embotado cerebro como si éste fuese invisible. Sólo tenía ojos para ella, para su preciosa sonrisa y sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Cuando llegó la hora de los votos, dejé que ella hablase primero.

-Hemos sufrido lo indecible antes de llegar aquí. Sólo quiero decirte que estaré a tu lado, desde el momento en que despiertes hasta el instante en que te duermas, día a día, mes a mes, año a año, década a década, hasta que muramos.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Directa y concisa, como siempre. Abrí la boca y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta antes de hablar.

-Me he tomado demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas. El tiempo de leer entre líneas acabó hace mucho y no supe verlo. He sentido el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, pero he visto el brillo del amor a través de las nubes. Lo que me ha permitido mantenerme caliente mientras la vida se tornaba más fría. En mi vida he tenido angustia y dolor para varias vidas más. No sé si pueda enfrentarlo o no, pero ahora no pienso detenerme. He llegado demasiado lejos para poder cambiar una vida en soledad por otra en la que tú estés. Quiero saber lo que es el amor, que tú me lo enseñes. Por mucho que me he escondido, el amor me ha encontrado finalmente porque es igual de cabezota que tú. Tú eres mi amor, mi vida, mi luz, mi brújula y mi mapa. Eres el faro que me indica por dónde llegar a puerto seguro. Sé que siempre que caiga estarás ahí para tenderme la mano. Sé que siempre que meta la pata, cosa que haré muy a menudo, estarás detrás de mí para echarme la bronca y corregir mi camino. Sé que cuando te necesite, te ofrecerás sin reservas. Porque sé que me amas. Y ten por seguro que es recíproco. Necesitaríamos mil universos para abarcar el amor que siento por ti y que tú sientes por mí. Por todo esto, estoy más que feliz de que me hayas concedido el honor de convertirte en mi esposa.

Kingsley terminó la ceremonia he hizo aparecer las cintas mágicas que unieron nuestras manos y que luego se transformaron en las alianzas que nos mantendrían unidos hasta la muerte. Cuando dijo "Puedes besar a la novia" no dudé ni un milisegundo. Hermione se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso, lo que aumentó el volumen de los aplausos y comentarios obscenos de nuestros compañeros. Cuando por fin pude separarme de ella, corrió a los brazos de Aitire y le susurró algo. La anciana mujer la miró con sorpresa y luego le correspondió el abrazo con más entusiasmo. Ambas se acercaron a mí sonriendo.

-¿Ya con secretos, señora Malfoy? –la tomé de la cintura y la besé en la cabeza. Hermione amplió su sonrisa y me obligó a agacharme.

-Eso, señor Malfoy, es algo que no puede saber. –Me dio un fugaz beso y se concentró en recibir las muestras de cariño de todos. Yo me quedé pasmado. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

HERMIONE P.V.O

La felicidad que siento en estos momentos debería estar prohibida. Cuando pronunció sus votos sentí cómo mis piernas temblaban. Había total y absoluta sinceridad en sus palabras, así como mucho, mucho amor. Y luego, cuando por fin las alianzas aparecieron en nuestras dedos, miré sus ojos. La aureola negra y roja había desaparecido. Allí sólo estaban aquellos hermosos ojos plateados, brillando como hacía mucho tiempo no brillaban. Y mi felicidad aumentó.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lo primero: perdón, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo de esta historia. Pero tengo una razón muy importante. Contando con este capítulo, quedan dos más y el epílogo. Y como quería que el final fuese inolvidable… pues le he estado dando muchas vueltas para ver cómo lo terminaba y que no quedara muy ¡puff!.**_

_**Cuando leais el presente capítulo lo entenderéis. Yo aún me estoy haciendo de cruces al ver en el berenjenal en el que me he metido al llevar la trama por donde lo he hecho. Pero.. que le voy a hacer. Me gusta mucho el tema que en él trato (soy fanática de ello, por decirlo de alguna forma) y ya puesta, pues nada.**_

_**Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis la tardanza. En los próximos días subiré los dos siguientes capítulos y luego, cuando lo haya pulido bien, el epílogo.**_

_**Un besote muy grande.**_

DRACO P.V.O

¿Cabría sentir mayor felicidad? No. Creo que no. Por fin, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, puedo permitirme el lujo de ser feliz. Realmente feliz. Aunque sea por un breve espacio de tiempo. ¿Qué por qué soy tan pesimista? Estamos en guerra. Una mucho peor que la vivida hace seis años. Nos enfrentamos a un poder mucho mayor que el que ostentaba Riddle. Y yo he aprendido a ver las cosas como son realmente. Estos pequeños atisbos de paz son efímeros. He vivido demasiadas cosas malas durante toda mi vida como para pasar por alto las señales de un desastre inminente.

Permanezco oculto por las sombras del salón donde todos celebran mi boda con Hermione. En sus ojos aún se ve la tristeza por la pérdida de un amigo como Wood, pero también se aprecia la alegría por la felicidad de dos amigos. Las voces despreocupadas, las risas esporádicas, los murmullos… suenan como música que calma mi atormentada alma. Y allí está ella, charlando con Aytire. La mujer más hermosa y buena que ha pisado ambos mundos. Hermione Granger. Perdón. Hermione Malfoy. Mi esposa. Suena bien. Es una palabra que jamás me cansaré de repetir. Se la ve radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por lo que me contaron Blaise y Theo, hizo todo lo imposible por que el Ministro apareciese hoy para realizar la ceremonia. Sin su tenacidad, ahora mismo me estaría enfrentando a la varita de Nott y a la maldición asesina.

-Para ser un recién casado se te ve muy serio, Malfoy –Potter brotó de la nada a mi derecha. Le obsequié con mi mirada más malévola. Funcionó. Siempre funciona- Joder. Cuando me miras así me das verdadero pavor. ¿Sabes que puedes resultar intimidante cuando te lo propones?

-Y sin proponérmelo, Potter –sonreí. Descubrir que el niño-que-sobrevivió era una persona bastante agradable me sorprendió. Pero su facilidad para meterse en líos era muy similar a la mía.- ¿Te diviertes?

-Más o menos. Pero algo va a pasar.

-¿Tus dotes de Adivinación despertaron de repente? –bromee. De todos era conocida la afición de Trelawey por predecir la muerte de Potter cada inicio de curso.

-No. Pero hay algo en el ambiente que me avisa de ello. –Potter me miró, serio a rabiar- Hay algo que nadie sabe. Desde que derroté a Voldemort he ido desarrollando una capacidad rara para sentir cosas que nadie más siente. Dependiendo de la situación puedo presentir cambios en la magia, en su fluctuación… sé que suena a locura, pero es así. Y llevo varias horas notándolo. Algo gordo va a pasar muy pronto.

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes. Theo también posee esa habilidad, aunque él la ha perfeccionado todos estos años. –Le palmee en el hombro- No tengas miedo. No te estás convirtiendo en un bicho raro. Bueno, no más de lo que ya lo eres…

-Imbecil… -Potter me devolvió el golpe.

-Sí que va a pasar algo. Muy pronto. Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Salí de mi escondite y caminé hacia Theo, que escuchaba con aburrimiento la charla de la señora Longbotton y de McGonagall. A un gesto mío se despidió de las dos ancianas con cortesía y nos siguió fuera del salón. Agradecí a todos los dioses por que nadie se percató de nuestra escapada.

Les conduje por varios pasillos que llevaban varios años en desuso (me reitero en nuestra nula capacidad de mantener el castillo limpio. Da verdadero asco) hasta que llegamos a una parte de la fortaleza que sólo Theo y yo conocíamos. Potter se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Sorprendido, Potter? –Theo sonreía con maldad. Le encantaba dar sorpresas de este tipo. Y si el sorprendido mostraba la misma cara de pasmado y bobalicón que Potter, mayor era su regocijo.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

-La entrada a Avalon –respondí mientras reía.

HARRY P.V.O

Avalon. La tierra mítica de la magia. Lugar del descanso eterno de Arturo Pendragon. Llave a un mundo que nosotros ni siquiera podemos alcanzar a imaginar. Ante mí se abría una sala excavada en la roca viva. Tendría unos veinte metros de largo por diez de alto. Todas las paredes estaban decoradas con frescos en los que se contaban las hazañas del Rey Arturo y sus caballeros. Y en medio, una réplica del Velo que se ocultaba en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Lo señalé con dedo tembloroso.

-¿Eso es una copia del Velo de la Muerte?

-No, Potter –Malfoy se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras mantenía su vista fija en el arco.- Es el Velo de las Brumas. La puerta a Avalon. Los idiotas del departamento de Misterios no tenían ni puta idea de lo que manejaban. Trasladaron el arco desde este lugar mediante una invocación.

-Pero Sirius…

-Cruzó el Arco cuando éste no estaba en su lugar correspondiente –Theo se sentó junto a Malfoy- Puede que esté en Avalon, puede que ande perdido en las Brumas… no lo sé. Al ser extraído de este lugar, la finalidad del Velo pudo corromperse. Es algo que nunca sabremos.

-No os sigo –me sentía perdido. La posibilidad de que Sirius estuviese vivo… era demasiado para poder ser cierta…

-El Velo de las Brumas es una puerta a Avalon. Fue creado por Merlín para poder visitar a Nimué cuando la llevaron allí. También era una forma rápida de acceder a la fuente de su poder con comodidad, sin cansarse con viajes largos… -Malfoy sonrió- Era un poquito vago, hay que reconocérselo. Gran mago, pero vago.

-No desbarres, Draco –Theo sonrió- Cuando Morgana regresó, nos encargamos de invocar a este lugar el Velo de las Brumas. Sabíamos que éste sería el primer objeto que ella querría recuperar. Quien posee el Velo y domina sus secretos, puede hacer la Invocación.

-Y ahora me dirás que tú sabes cómo utilizar esta cosa.

-Diste en el clavo, Potter –Theo se levantó y avanzó hasta llegar al lado del Velo. No pude evitar un escalofrío. Por mucho que ellos dijeran que ahora no era peligroso, mi experiencia con el dichoso trasto me ponía de los nervios.- Dentro de dos días es la primera Luna Azul. Esa noche, las Brumas se retiran y permiten el paso hacia ambos mundos. Es cuando realizaremos la Invocación.

Me quedé en silencio. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué carajo me estaba hablando. ¿Invocación?

-Theo, tenemos mucho que explicar. Pero lo haremos en una reunión. Sabes que no me gusta repetirme. –Malfoy se levantó. Antes de dejar el lugar, me dijo- No sé si podrás recuperar a Sirius. Pero puedes acercarte al Velo. Si prestas atención, oirás las voces de aquellos que nos dejaron y significaban algo para nosotros. Yo lo hago de vez en cuando con Severus. No es lo mismo, pero al menos consuela un poco.

Me dejaron a solas. ¿Escuchar a los que nos habían dejado? ¿Sería cierto o una broma pesada por parte de esas dos serpientes? No. No podía ser una broma. Sabía cuánto le importaba Snape a Malfoy y, por muy capullo que el rubito pudiese llegar a ser, le importaba demasiado el antiguo profesor como para hacer bromas pesadas con su memoria. Decidí seguir su consejo y me acerqué al Velo. Apoyé la frente en la fría piedra y cerré los ojos. Dejé mi mente en blanco y me limité a esperar.

HERMIONE PVO

Draco, Theo y Harry desaparecieron del salón como tres sombras. A saber qué estaban tramando esos tres. No le di demasiada importancia. Estábamos celebrando el momento más feliz de mi vida y no quería preocuparme por nada. Mi conversación con Aytire estaba resultando de lo más entretenida cuando Draco regresó solo. Me miró unos instantes mientras una sonrisa de felicidad cruzaba su rostro brevemente. Me encantaba verlo así, sin ese deje de amargura que casi siempre le acompañaba. Caminó con paso firme hasta el centro del salón y esperó en silencio. Todos fueron cortando sus conversaciones poco a poco al percatarse de su presencia. Así es él. Emana tal poder que no necesita hablar para reclamar atención.

-Siento interrumpir tan maravilloso momento, pero ha surgido algo que todos debéis saber. Necesito que me esperéis en la sala de caza. No tardaré mucho en ir.

Todos obedecieron sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza.

-¿Va todo bien, Draco?

-Ya es hora, Hermione –me miró a los ojos largamente. En sus iris plateadas pude ver todos los sentimientos que un alma humana puede albergar juntos. Me besó en la frente y me devolvió el abrazo- El momento que esperábamos ya ha llegado. Dentro de poco sabremos si todos estos años de lucha y sacrificio han valido la pena o han sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Me estás asustando, Draco –su tono de voz, mortalmente serio, hizo que todo mi ser temblara por la angustia.

-No temas, leoncita. Llevamos demasiado tiempo planeando esto como para que algo salga mal. –Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por los pasillos hasta el salón de caza, donde todos, menos Harry, estaban esperando.- Dennis, ve a por Potter. Está en el Santuario.

¿Santuario? ¿Teníamos uno de esos y no me había dicho nada? Draco rió por lo bajo. Me había leído la mente.

-Ahora sabrás todo, leoncita. No te enfades, por favor.

E hizo lo que menos me esperaba. Puso cara de cordero degollado y me miró haciendo pucheros. ¡POR AMOR A MERLÍN! ¿Cómo un mago como él se podía permitir hacer pucheros como un crío pequeño? No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Draco sonrió. Iba a decirme algo cuando Dennis regresó acompañado por Harry, que traía una cara de tristeza que daba miedo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-Ahora lo sabrás –Draco se acercó a mi amigo y habló con él unos minutos. Harry asintió y tomó asiento dos sillas más allá de mi lugar. Draco se quedó de pie, mirándonos a todos en silencio.

-Bien. El motivo de esta reunión es algo de suma importancia. Dentro de tres días será la primera Luna Azul. Es el momento que estábamos esperando para iniciar el primer movimiento en contra de Morgana. En este castillo hay un Santuario dedicado a la Antigua Religión, de donde procede la magia. Muchos de vosotros (sobre todo los que pertenecéis a linajes de magos puros) sabéis lo que significa la Antigua Religión.

-Todas las fiestas del Mundo mágico vienen de ella –Luna sonreía. A veces me olvido de que ella también es una sangre limpia como todos los Slytherin y alguno de mis amigos.- Y es en esas fechas cuando más fuerte es nuestro poder.

-Como Luna ha dicho, en esas fechas es cuando más poderosos somos. Y en esta Luna Azul, nuestro potencial mágico estará por las nubes.

-Pero el de Morgana también –dijo Lavender.

-No –Theo se levantó.- Cuando Morgana se alzó en contra de su hermano y de Merlín, abandonó la senda de la Antigua Religión. Los seguidores de la Antigua Religión podían practicar magia blanca o negra de manera indistinta, pero siempre cuidando el equilibrio. Por eso no había seres ni demasiado oscuros ni demasiado puros. Pero Morgana se saltó todas las reglas que regían el mundo Mágico. Y quedó excluida. Sí, es poderosa, pero su poder es una versión corrompida de la fuente original de la magia.

-¿Por eso roba la magia a aquellos que son poderosos? –Seamus estaba muy serio, cosa rara en él.

-Sí. Al ser devuelta a este mundo, su poder se vio libre de la imposición de Merlín y la Antigua Religión. Pero con el paso de los meses, al recrear la época en la que ella se sintió y fue poderosa, hizo que la maldición, por llamarla de alguna manera, regresara.

-Vamos, que ella solita se ha hecho la cama –Demelza sonrió.

-Es una manera de expresarlo –Theo tomó asiento de nuevo- Lo bueno es que su poder no es muy de fiar. Sigue siendo fuerte, demasiado fuerte, e impredecible. Pero la noche de Luna Azul su poder se volverá completamente inestable. Es ese el momento en el que haremos la Invocación. No nos detectará y cuando nos enfrentemos a ella, se llevará una sorpresa. Y muy gorda.

-¿Qué es eso de la Invocación? –McGonagall tenía cara de no estar enterándose de nada.- Estáis jugando con poderes que están más allá de vuestro alcance.

-Querida Minerva –Aytire se levantó. Su aura Thuata brillaba como una piedra preciosa.- Draco y Theo no son magos corrientes. Ni siquiera el señor Potter lo es. Durante cientos de años la Antigua Religión ha estado esperando este momento. El momento en el que las Tres Ramas aparecieran –mostró un colgante con un Trisquel de oro.- Este es el símbolo de la Antigua Religión. Pasado, Presente y Futuro todos juntos en uno. Theo es el Presente. En él ha renacido el poder de Merlín. Harry es el Futuro. Su poder ha sido labrado por el dolor, el sacrificio y la capacidad de entrega a los demás. En él renace la esencia de los Pendragon, de Arturo. Y Draco es el Pasado. En él confluyen las dos fuentes de la magia: Oscuridad y Luz. Él es el puente que mantiene el Nuevo Mundo unido a la Antigua Religión. Con ellos tres juntos, podemos realizar la Invocación. Esa que se profetizó hace siglos. Por ellos tres es por lo que durante siglos mi pueblo se ha mantenido al margen. Porque debía desarrollarse la historia como había sido trazada antes de todo para que estos tres muchachos unieran sus destinos.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué asumen riesgos que pueden destruirnos a todos –Minerva se había cerrado en banda. Conocía demasiado bien a mi antigua profesora. Nos iba a costar Dios y ayuda hacerla entender.

-Profesora –Draco miró a la anciana con cariño.- Sé que es difícil de entender. Potter siquiera sabía nada de lo que mi tía acaba de contar. Theo y yo hemos crecido conociendo la Antigua Religión, al igual que Zabinni y otros sangre limpia, por lo que he podido ver. Lo que Aytire acaba de contar es cierto. Y respecto a la invocación, tendréis que esperar tres días más. Y entonces lo comprenderéis. Y ahora, después de esta mini reunión, os pido que continuéis con la celebración.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos salieran de la sala. Me quedé en mi sitio, rumiando la información. Aytire agarró a Theo y Harry del brazo impidiendo que se marcharan y se sentó junto a Draco. Con un gesto me pidió que me acercara a ellos.

-Bien. Hay otra cosa que debo contaros. Pero sólo lo podéis saber vosotros tres. Mi tiempo en esta Tierra ha llegado a su fin –Draco miró a su tía con dolor- Lo siento mucho, mi niño. Llevo vagando entre los dos Mundos más de mil años. Mi poder comienza a debilitarse y estoy cansada. Deseo de todo corazón el poder regresar al seno de la Magia. Pero no te preocupes, Draco. No os voy a dejar del todo. –Me lanzó una mirada profunda y no pude evitar sonreír. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero le había hecho una promesa y no la iba a romper.- Quiero que cuides de todos ellos, Theo. Son muy dados a los problemas.

-Tranquila, no les dejaré desbarrar mucho.

-Harry –Aytire cogió la mano de mi amigo, que tenía cara de no estar enterándose de nada. Típico de él.- Hay algo que debes saber. Como portador de la esencia Pendragon, debes conocer mi misión en este mundo. –Aytire se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos. Una luz cegadora la envolvió unos minutos y cuando desapareció, la anciana Thuata había desaparecido. Ante nosotros había aparecido un ser magnífico, de piel perlada, cabellos como la nieve y unos profundos ojos irisados. Draco y Theo hicieron una profunda reverencia ante la mujer. Yo los imité y empujé a Harry para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Dama del Lago –Theo sonreía al ver la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Harry. Mi amigo nos miraba a los tres confuso.

-¿Ella es… es de… la Dama…?

-Si, Potter –Draco soltó una carcajada- Ella es la Dama del Lago. Cuando Merlín fue traicionado por Morgana y Nimué, quedó atrapado en una cueva. Fue cuando la Antigua Religión comenzó a decaer. El encierro de Morgana en la piedra de donde el estúpido de Montage la liberó fue el último acto de la Dama del Lago, Titania y otros seres mágicos por mantener nuestro mundo a salvo. La única pega de dicho acto era que no podrían volver a interactuar con los hombres ni con cualquier otra criatura mágica que sobreviviera a la caída de Albión y el ocultamiento de Avalon.

-Hasta el momento en el que el Reino de Britania necesitara de nuevo a su legítimo regente y se realizase la Invocación. –Mi voz pareció sacarlo de su confusión.

HARRY P.V.O

Estaba alucinando. Ante mí tenía a la legendaria Dama del Lago. Me había enterado de que en mi sangre estaba la esencia de los Pendragon. Que Nott era el sucesor de Merlín y de que Malfoy era el puente que nos unía a todos. Y cuando Hermione habló, una lucecita se prendió en mi mente.

-Hasta que el Reino de Britania necesitara de nuevo a su legítimo regente y se realizase la Invocación.

No pude contenerme y empecé a reír de manera descontrolada. Pero era una risa de pura felicidad. Durante toda mi vida había sido fiel seguidor de las historias de brujería y espada. Me encantaba la película "Excalibur". Siempre me había sentido atraído hacia la historia de Camelot, de Arturo y sus caballeros. Ahora entendía el por qué.

Mi destino. Nuestro destino, era realizar la Invocación. Porque gracias a ella, haríamos realidad la profecía de Merlín. Aquella por la que el pueblo de Britania siempre guardó esperanza en la adversidad. Porque nosotros traeríamos de vuelta al Rey Supremo de la Isla para que socorriera a su pueblo una vez más. Íbamos a traer de vuelta a los Caballeros de Camelot. Íbamos a regresar a la vida a Arturo Pendragon.


	17. Chapter 17

THEO P.V.O

El día de la Invocación había llegado. Todos en el castillo andaban como gallinas descabezadas, atacados de los nervios. Cansado de tanto estrés, me escondí en el único lugar donde estaba seguro que nadie entraría: la biblioteca. Busqué el rincón más apartado y me dejé caer en uno de los cómodos butacones que Draco había colocado allí hacia varios años. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmar el dolor de cabeza inmenso que se había instalado en mi nuca. Estábamos muy próximos a la batalla final. Si teníamos suerte y nuestros planes se cumplían, Morgana sería derrotada de manera definitiva, acabaríamos con los mortífagos supervivientes y traeríamos de vuelta a la pelirroja. El precio a pagar establecido podría parecer astronómico a cualquiera, pero para mí se hacía justo.

-Te veo muy pensativo, mi niño.

-Dama Aytire –la anciana se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos. Me gustaba su compañía. La primera vez que la vi yo era muy diferente del que soy ahora. Era un crío arrogante, con muy mal genio, ávido por parecerme a mi padre y conseguir un puesto entre los mortífagos. Vamos. La copia en moreno de Draco. Pero cuando aquel ser de otro mundo se plantó ante mí una mañana lluviosa, diciéndome que mi destino estaba enlazado al de Malfoy y Potter, que estaba predestinado a grandes cosas, lo primero que pensé fue en dar media vuelta y poner toda la distancia posible entre aquella lunática y yo.

-Veo que aún tienes muy presente el día que nos conocimos.

-Me disteis un susto de muerte hablándome de predestinación, proezas, futuros inciertos, adivinación, visiones…

-Sí. Planteé un poco mal mi puesta en escena –Aytire soltó una suave carcajada.

-Me entraron ganas de desaparecer. Pero ahora me alegro de que tomaseis la iniciativa. Sin vuestra guía, me habría vuelto loco hace muchos años. Y no estaríamos manteniendo esta amena conversación.

-Siempre he admirado tu fortaleza. Y tu determinación. Pocas personas podrían aguantar la presión de conocer con exactitud su futuro. A lo largo de mi longeva vida sólo he conocido a tres personas con esa capacidad. Una fue Merlín, otra Morgana. Y la tercera Draco.

-¿Es cierto que él siempre supo que podría convertirse en un monstruo?

-Desde bien pequeño. Su padre siempre alentó su parte más oscura. Intentó erradicar todo sentimiento bueno de su alma para que, si en un futuro su amado Voldemort fallaba, poder tener a su sucesor en su propio hijo. No le importaba si en el camino destruía al muchacho. Pero para suerte nuestra y de Draco, Narcissa no era como Lucius. Ella se encargó de mantener la pequeña chispa de humanidad del chico viva.

-Era una gran mujer. Lástima que acabase con Lucius.

-Era su destino. Porque sin su sangre Black, el gen Thuata no se habría activado con la misma fuerza. Llevaba escrito en las estrellas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se tenían que juntar los dos linajes más antiguos y puros de vuestro mundo para dar como fruto a aquel capaz de derrotar a Morgana. Los dioses son complicados de entender, pero sus razones siempre son acertadas.

-Pues tus dioses deben estar partiéndose de la risa a costa nuestra –la voz de Draco nos sobresaltó. Miré a mi amigo, que sonreía socarronamente. La Dama Aytire le dio un manotazo a modo de reprimenda.

-Siempre con esos modales tan groseros, niño.

-Ese es mi encanto, querida tía –Draco besó en la frente a la mujer y se sentó frente a mí- No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra amena e interesantísima conversación.

-Di más bien que te ha podido tu vena cotilla –le espeté.

-Como quieras. Venía a avisarte de que Hermione quiere hablar contigo. Se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que te tiene que dar una explicación de por qué te ha dejado de lado para casarse conmigo. –Draco cerró los ojos unos minutos.- Esa mujer me va a volver loco. Cambia de parecer como yo de camisa.

-Bah, no te preocupes –Me levanté. Me picaba la curiosidad por lo que la castaña tenía que decirme.- Ya sabes cómo es ella. Se preocupa por todos y por todo en demasía.

-Tienes razón. Pero me enerva esa cabezonería suya. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no tiene que complacer a todo bicho viviente? Me conformaría con que se centrara más en sí misma que en los demás.

-Me sorprendes, Draco Malfoy –lo miré fijamente, muy serio. El rubio me devolvió la mirada, confuso- Hace unos años te habrías burlado de ella y asegurado que podría irse al mismísimo infierno. Te habría importado una mierda sus sentimientos y su proceder. Pero ahora…

-La he conocido a fondo, Theo. He aprendido a leer entre líneas ese carácter endiablado que tiene. Y he aprendido a sobrellevar su estúpido espíritu de sacrificio Gryffindor que tiene tan arraigado. Y sobre todo, he aprendido a amarla. Si eso es lo que te sorprende… pues bien. Eso es lo que siento hacia ella y nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar.

-Me alegro mucho de oírte hablar así.

Me despedí con un cabeceo y salí de la biblioteca a paso rápido. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione pronto. Los preparativos de la Invocación comenzaban al anochecer y tenía muchas cosas por hacer aún. Me dirigí directamente a la habitación que ahora compartía con Draco. Llamé con suavidad a la puerta y esperé a que me diera paso. Cuando entré, me la encontré rezongando en un rincón, de rodillas frente a un enorme baúl cuyo contenido estaba esparcido por todo el suelo.

-¿A quién buscas ahí dentro, Hermione?

-No lo encuentro. Y Draco me va a matar si no lo tengo preparado para esta noche.

-Si me dices qué es lo que buscas, quizá pueda ayudarte.

-El colgante que le regalé hace seis años. Lo convirtió en una especie de amuleto rastreador y se ha empecinado en que yo lo lleve puesto a todas horas. Me lo quité anoche y no logro recordar dónde lo guardé.

-Últimamente andas un poco despistada, querida –me acerqué a ella y empecé a buscar el dichoso colgante.- De todas formas, podrías probar con un accio. Suele ser la mar de efectivo.

-¡Es verdad! No lo había pensado.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente, preocupado. ¿Desde cuando Hermione Granger olvidaba un hechizo? Detuve sus movimientos frenéticos e hice que me mirara cara a cara.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

Se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus enormes ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Me asusté un poco al verla tan vulnerable. Se lanzó a mi cuello y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido.

-Estoy aterrorizada, Theo. Tengo mucho miedo por todos vosotros. Pero lo que de verdad me aterra es que le pase algo malo a Draco y nos deje solas…

No entendí nada de lo que me dijo. Vale que estuviese preocupada por todos nosotros. Que se preocupara por Draco también lo entendía. No dejaban de estar casados. Lo que me descolocó un poco fue el "nos deje solas".

-Si temes que Aytire y tú os quedéis solas si algo le pasara a Draco, es preocuparte en vano. Tienes a toda una horda de amigos tras de ti. Y ese tonto rubiales es un hueso duro de roer. No se desharán de él con tanta facilidad.

-No me has entendido, Theo. –Hermione se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír- Sé que Aytire no sobrevivirá a la última batalla. Su destino ha llegado a su fin. Lo que quería decir eso es que tengo miedo de que Draco muera sin llegar a conocer a su hija…

Me quedé helado. Incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. De todos los posibles giros de la vida, ese era el que menos me esperaba. Después de estar híper ventilando unos cuantos minutos, pude tranquilizarme. La miré fijamente con lo que, de seguro, era mi mejor cara de estúpido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Aytire me lo confirmó. Ella será la siguiente Dama del Lago. Todo el poder de Aytire pasará a Ella cuando cumpla los siete años. –Hermione pasó de estar deprimida a brillar con fuerza.- No quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Por favor. Si Draco se llega a enterar, me encierra en la mazmorra más profunda del castillo. Y mi presencia será necesaria en la última batalla.

-Lo se. Lo vi hace tiempo en una de mis visiones de uno de los múltiples futuros que podrían haberse desarrollado.

-Entonces….

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No temas. Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás muchísimo cuidado. No quiero que Draco se cabree.

-No es para tanto, Theo.

-Lo dices porque no le has visto realmente enfadado, Hermione. Al lado de un Draco enfadado, los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis son lindas huerfanitas que se dedican a cantar el Cumbayá y a regalar galletitas.

Hermione soltó una alegre carcajada. Me uní a ella. Desde el momento en que pasé a ocupar por un tiempo limitado el lugar de Draco, me enamoré de su risa. E intentaba que ella riera a menudo. Ahora que todo se acercaba a su final me veía impelido a hacerlo más a menudo. Porque podrían avecinarse tiempos tan oscuros que una risa sería algo raro de ver.

DRACO P.V.O

Ya estaba. La hora de la Invocación había llegado. Desde el medio día hasta el anochecer, Luna y Padma habían estado en el Santuario, preparándolo para la ceremonia. Los cánticos profanos no habían dejado de sonar ni un solo minuto durante aquellas doce horas. Las dos chicas estaban completamente agotadas, pero la determinación en sus rostros era loable. No hacían aquello sólo por ellas. Lo hacían por todos aquellos que habían visto sus vidas destrozadas por culpa de unos cenutrios que se hacían llamar a sí mismos magos. Maldije a todo el linaje de Montague y compañía, incluyendo a mis "adorados" tíos. Estaba deseando encontrarme cara a cara con ellos. Se escaparon de mi castigo hacía ya seis años. Si de mi dependía, la próxima batalla sería la última en la que participarían esos dos sádicos.

-Tío, con esa mirada acojonarías al mismísimo Lucifer.

-Blaise… ¿a qué debo la desgracia de tu compañía?

-Yo también te quiero, dragoncito –Blaise se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Hasta cuando vas a tener a mi novia dando graznidos en el Santuario?

-Luna está cantando, no graznando.

-Joder, como se nota que no la has oído mientras se da un baño –Blaise sonrió- En serio. ¿Hasta cuando van a estar esas dos pobres allí abajo?

-En unos quince minutos nos tenemos que reunir todos allí. La Invocación la tenemos que hacer Potter, Nott y yo. Los cánticos son para purificar el Santuario y para que Morgana no detecte lo que estamos haciendo.

-Pero se supone que su poder está más débil esta noche…

-Pero no está sola. Te recuerdo que tiene a ambos Lestrange con ella. Y esos dos no son moco de pavo.

-Entendido. ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

-No. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos. La magia ha trabajado muy duramente para conducirnos a este preciso momento. No creo yo que nos haya programado tan sumamente mal como para cagarla en el momento más decisivo.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione. Hablas como un muggle.

-Ella es muggle. Tendré que conocer más a fondo a mi mujer…

-Te estas ablandando... –canturreó el muy imbécil. Le arreé una colleja con todas mis fuerzas.

-Vamos, tontorrón. No quiero llegar tarde a cumplir mi destino…

-Pero mira que te gusta ser melodramático, dragoncito…

Blaise salió disparado en dirección al Santuario mientras reía a carcajadas. Me encanta la manera tan despreocupada que tiene de ver el mundo. Si todos pudiésemos ser una décima parte de lo que él es, todo el mundo sería muchísimo más feliz. Y las cosas irían muchísimo mejor.

SANTUARIO DEL VELO DE LAS BRUMAS.

En algún lugar del castillo comenzaron a repicar las doce campanadas que anunciaban la media noche. Alrededor del Velo de las Brumas se había formado un círculo de jóvenes magos. En un rincón, como meros espectadores, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid y Augusta Longbotton, contemplaban con verdadero asombro lo que aquellos chicos, niños a sus ojos, estaban a punto de realizar.

-Espero que salga bien –susurró el semigigante.

-Ellos son capaces de esto y de más –Augusta tenía un brillo fiero en sus ojos. Se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de su único nieto. Aquel joven no tenía nada que ver con el regordete y casi squib del que, muy a su pesar, se había sentido avergonzada durante catorce años. Ahora el orgullo rebosaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Sí. Neville era digno heredero de su amado hijo Frank.

-Me gustaría ser igual de optimista que tú, Augusta –Minerva permanecía sentada en uno de los fríos bancos de piedra que rodeaban el Velo. El silencio en el que permanecían los chicos era escalofriante. Cuando la última campanada resonó por las frías paredes del lugar, Harry, Theodore y el mismísimo Draco se acercaron al Velo. Aytire les acompañaba. Ocuparon sus lugares. Norte y Sur. Este y Oeste. Con una daga de plata, se hicieron un profundo corte en la palma de la mano izquierda y colocaron la herida sangrante sobre el suelo, a sus pies. La primera en hablar fue la dama Aytire.

-"Desde_ los comienzos, cuando el Mundo no era Mundo,_

_La magia ha corrido por la sangre de mi gente._

_Yo, el poder ancestral, invoco a la Antigua Religión._

_Poderes de la Noche y del Día,_

_Poderes del Bien y del Mal._

_Acudid al llamado de la Primera Sangre._

_Por el juramento de Vida que nos ata,_

_Acudid al llamado de la Última."_

Un brillo azulado rodeó el Velo de las Brumas y una ligera brisa hizo que la fina tela que cubría el interior del arco se agitara. Todos los allí reunidos pudieron escuchar un canto en una lengua extraña. Aquel canto parecía una respuesta a la petición de la anciana Thuata. Cuando el brillo se apagó, fue el turno de Theo para hablar.

-"_El Legado hace su llamada._

_Acudid a nosotros, aquellos a los que el Juramento Ata._

_La Profecía se ha de cumplir._

_El Reino está en peligro de muerte._

_Responded a la Invocación._

_Acudid a la Sangre de Myrdin"_

El Velo fue cubierto por un brillo anaranjado, cálido, suave. Una voz de anciano, firme y poderosa, resonó lejana a través del arco. No entendieron nada de lo que dijo, pero la descarga mágica que acompañó a aquellas palabras hizo que a todos se les erizase la piel. Harry fue el siguiente.

-"_La Sangre del Dragón ha renacido._

_Yo llamo al último Pendragón para que cumpla su destino._

_Que la llama de Avalon y Excalibur vuelvan a brillar._

_Acudid a nosotros, Defensores de Britania"._

El brillo se tornó de un dorado intenso. Todos cerraron los ojos, cegados momentáneamente. El tañido de una campana resonó, límpido, a través del velo. Una bruma de un blanco intenso comenzó a emerger por el Arco. La expectación se hizo tangible. Si la última parte del ritual funcionaba, habrían logrado tener éxito en la Invocación. Draco cogió aire. De él dependía todo. Miró unos segundos a Hermione, que le animó con una cálida sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y comenzó la última parte del rito.

-"_Del sueño de los Justos yo os despierto._

_Alzad vuestras espadas de nuevo._

_Acudid a la llamada._

_Yo os invoco:_

_Lanzarote del Lago y Galahad_

_Perceval de Gales y Bors de Ganis_

_Bedevere y Tristan de Leonis_

_Gawain y Pellinore_

_Lamorak de Gales y Gaheris_

_Kay el Senescal y Uriens de Gore_

_Accolon de Gaura y Pelleas_

_Marhaus y Dagonet_

_Howell y Sagramore le Disirous_

_Pertolepe el Caballero Verde_

_Perimones el Caballero Bermejo_

_Persant de la India el Caballero Azul_

_Ironside el Caballero Bermejo de las Landas Bermejas_

_Owein y Boores_

_Dordinas el Salvaje y Agramore le Desirous_

_Dinadan y Cardok_

_Galibard y Galihodin_

_Harry le Fise Kake y Agravín_

_Agloval y Brian de Listonise_

_Darras y Lovel._

_Llamo a la Noble Sangre de Britania._

_Llamo a los Fieles que se sacrificaron por su señor."_

La bruma cubrió todo el suelo. El Velo se alzó y dio paso a una larga fila de hombres vestidos con armaduras antiguas. Uno a uno fueron entrando en el Santuario. Uno a uno hicieron una reverencia frente a Aytire. Uno a uno fueron tomando su lugar en los bancos que rodeaban el Arco. Los treinta y seis caballeros permanecían en silencio. Sus rostros estaban completamente inexpresivos. Draco cogió aire. Llegaba el momento álgido de la Invocación. Aytire y él se pusieron en pie. Theo y Harry permanecieron hincados en una rodilla.

-"_La Sangre Ancestral hace la llamada._

_Cuando la Sangre llama a la Sangre_

_Ésta debe ser escuchada._

_Nosotros, fieles hijos de la Antigua Religión_

_Te invocamos a ti._

_Llamamos al traidor a la sangre._

_Llamamos al Hijo del Pecado._

_Llamamos a aquel que en su día no pudo ser quien debió ser._

_Mordred Pendragrón acude a nuestro llamado"._

La Bruma se tiñó de un púrpura oscuro. Una figura imponente se abrió paso a través del Arco. Ante ellos se erguía el hijo bastardo de Arturo Pendragón y Morgana. El hombre que ayudó a la caída de la Edad Dorada de Albión. Mordred.

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Aytire y se situó a la izquierda de Harry, que lo miró un tanto aprensivo. El ojiverde había leído los suficientes libros sobre la época artúrica como para no saber quién era el personaje que se había situado a su lado. Lo observó unos segundos. Se parecía mucho a Malfoy, con la única diferencia del color de pelo, pues Mordred lo tenía como el ala de un cuervo. El caballero traidor le sonrió de medio lado, divertido. Harry sintió como si la muerte en persona le hubiese obsequiado con aquella sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza. Era su turno de terminar la Invocación. Se levantó a la vez que Theo. Ambos se miraron y pronunciaron la parte final del rito con voz fuerte y firme.

-"_Cuando el pueblo de Britania clame justicia._

_Cuando la sagrada tierra de Britania llore sangre._

_Se alzará de nuevo la Espada._

_Rugirá de nuevo el Dragón._

_Los enemigos del Reino temblarán de miedo._

_Cuando su pueblo lo necesite Él acudirá al llamado._

_Britania llora sangre, mana sangre._

_La Sangre y el Legado llaman al Sumun Regis._

_Acude a nosotros, Pendragón._

_Ven a nosotros, Rey Supremo._

_Te llamamos y rogamos, nuestro Rey._

_¡TE INVOCAMOS ARTURO PENDRAGON!"_

La campana volvió a tañer. Sus vibraciones hicieron temblar todo el castillo. El Velo de las Brumas se iluminó por última vez, dando paso a dos figuras. Una de ellas iba cubierta por una capa negra que no dejaba ver nada. La otra era inconfundible: porte regio, mirada brillante y decidida, gesto arrogante. En su mano izquierda un estandarte con un dragón fiero. En la derecha, una espada legendaria. Como si de un único ser se tratasen, todos hicieron una reverencia en señal de profundo respeto. Porque ante ellos estaba el Rey de Britania: Arturo Pendragón. La Invocación había sido todo un éxito.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Todos permanecimos en silencio. El tener ante nosotros al mismísimo Arturo Pendragon imponía. Y mucho. Uno a uno todos los caballeros que Draco había invocado fueron desfilando ante su señor. Ni una sola palabra salió de aquellos hombres que, hace cientos de años, juraron la mayor de las lealtades a su Rey. Luego, desaparecieron. Así, sin más. ¡Puff!. Todos, exceptuando Theo y Draco, soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-No seas criajos –Draco sonreía con malicia- Aparecerán cuando se les necesite. No son seres de carne y hueso. Sólo son invocaciones, recuerdos. Pueden luchar, herir y matar, pero no morir.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? –Dennis le fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo creí necesario. Quién realmente nos importa está aquí. Y éste si que es de carne y hueso –Draco caminó hacia Arturo e hizo una reverencia- Alteza. Es todo un honor teneros aquí, con nosotros.

-Nos habéis llamado y nos hemos respondido a la llamada –la voz de Arturo era ronca, con un deje de tristeza palpable. Los ojos del monarca, de un azul límpido, se pasearon por el lugar hasta que se detuvieron sobre la tensa figura de Mordred- Hijo…

-Padre. –el Traidor se acercó al rey e hizo una reverencia. Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes…- Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de unir nuestras espadas.

-Sí. Por fin las cosas son como debieron ser. Aunque me pesa que tengan que cumplirse a costa del sufrimiento de otros.

-Mi señor –Aytire se acercó a ambos hombres. Mordred retrocedió un poco, dándole espacio a la anciana. Arturo sonrió cálidamente.

-Dama del Lago… Es un placer volver a veros…

-Y yo estoy feliz de volver a veros… a los dos –Aytire miró a Mordred- No me tengas miedo, muchacho. El pasado es el pasado. Fuiste mal aconsejado por tu madre. Nadie puede culparte por ello.

-¿Es verdad que ella ha vuelto? –Mordred tenía una expresión entre atormentada y angustiada.

-Sí –no pude contenerme. Aquel hombre me recordaba tanto a Draco que me dolía ver su sufrimiento.- Fue invocada en la Luna de Sangre y tomó el cuerpo de una de nuestras amigas.

-Entiendo. No se puede dañar el cuerpo de mi madre, pues –Mordred sonrió. Yo devolví la sonrisa. Era un hombre muy inteligente. Y perspicaz. Draco se acercó a nosotros.

-Lord Pendragon…

-Mordred. No he hecho nada para ganarme el apellido de mi padre –Draco asintió.

-Mordred. Mi esposa estará encantada de mostraros el castillo y lo que serán vuestras habitaciones.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz nos sobresaltó a todos. Habíamos olvidado por completo a la figura encapuchada que apareció junto a Arturo. Todos nos giramos hacia el desconocido. Arturo soltó una ligera risa, acompañado por su hijo.

-Creo que olvidé mi sorpresa –Arturo caminó hacia el encapuchado y luego miró fijamente a Harry.- Querido descendiente, creo que mi regalo va a ser de tu agrado.

-¿Me regalas una persona? –Harry se le quedó mirando como si le hubiesen brotado cuernos. Draco murmuró algo parecido a "pero mira que puede llegar a ser lerdo", lo que le valió un codazo por parte de Theo.

Arturo volvió a reír mientras que, con un gesto, le pedía al encapuchado que se mostrara ante nosotros. Cuando vi a la persona que se había estado ocultando tras la capa, creí morir. Giré la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar las expresiones de mis acompañantes. Theo permanecía indiferente. Aytire sonreía. Draco estaba mínimamente sorprendido (conociéndole, debía estar asombrado, pero él y su maldita manía de ocultar sus emociones de siempre) y Harry… la cara de Harry era todo un poema. Había pasado de la palidez extrema a un tono verdoso para luego acabar con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo, Harry?

Harry corrió hacia el hombre y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Todos pudimos oír sus roncos sollozos mientras reía a la par. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, se separó del hombre y, con voz temblorosa, dijo unas palabras que jamás creí poder oír.

-Bien venido de nuevo… Sirius.

HARRY P.V.O

Era él. Era él de verdad. No sabía si llorar o reír, por lo que opté por las dos cosas. Lo tenía de vuelta. A Sirius. Después de casi diez años llorando su ausencia estaba de vuelta. Me giré hacia Arturo.

-Muchísimas gracias. De verdad. No sabéis lo feliz que me hace tenerlo de vuelta.

-No ha sido nada. Lo encontré hace unos años vagando por la isla de Avalon. Apenas recordaba nada de su vida anterior. Nos costó mucho trabajo y muchas dosis de paciencia regresarle todos sus recuerdos. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-No te des tantos aires, Arturito… -Sirius miró al monarca de manera bastante irrespetuosa- Que quien sudó la camiseta para conseguirlo fue Mordred.

-Chucho mal agradecido –rezongó Arturo- Pero si eso te hace feliz…

Me quedé helado. ¿Cómo se atrevía mi padrino a hablarle así al monarca supremo de Britania? Hermione estaba pálida y Draco se mordía la mano para no soltar la carcajada. Le di un codazo a Sirius para llamar su atención.

-¿No crees que deberías hablarle con un poquito más de respeto? –sisee entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, joven Potter –Mordred se acercó a nosotros- Estos dos llevan discutiendo diez años. No es ninguna novedad para nosotros.

Sirius y Arturo le fulminaron con la mirada. El otro Pendragon se limitó a sonreír. Se despidió de su padre y de mi padrino con una palmada excesivamente fuerte en la espalda y caminó con elegancia hasta Hermione, que aun no reaccionaba.

-Mi señora. Cuando gustéis podemos ir a ver el castillo.

-¿Eh? –Hermione aterrizó de allá donde su cerebro estuviese- Si, claro. Vamos. El castillo es grande. Tardaremos un poco. Draco, cielo. Luego te veo.

-Hermione, por favor… -Draco enrojeció ante la expresión de mi amiga. Eso de cielo no le pegaba mucho, para ser sinceros…

-Lo siento, gran jefe. –Hermione le besó en la mejilla y salió del Santuario riendo junto a Mordred. Draco se quedó parado unos minutos. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Con vuestro permiso, majestad. Theo, mi tía y yo tenemos muchas cosas que planificar. Sentiros como en vuestra casa. Potter, Black…

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó seguido por Nott y Aytire. Mi padrino sonrió.

-¿Black? Ese niño sigue igual de presuntuoso que siempre. Creo que se olvida que él también es un Black.

-Creo que se había acostumbrado a ser el último Black –dije por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –el rostro de Sirius se ensombreció.

-Hasta tu triunfal entrada hace unos minutos, Draco era el último de dos linajes: Malfoy y Black. Ahora es simplemente el último de los Malfoy.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí. No queda nadie más de tu familia. Solo vosotros dos. Narcisa murió a manos de Lucius en la Batalla Final. Se interpuso entre su marido y Draco cuando el primero lanzó la maldición mortal. Tonks también murió, al igual que Lupin…

-Sólo quedo yo… -Sirius se dejó caer en un banco, blanco como un fantasma.

-Lo siento mucho, Sirius –me senté a su lado, mientras Arturo nos contemplaba en silencio. La voz del monarca nos sobresaltó a ambos.

-Puede parecer triste. Pero en ti está la oportunidad de que el linaje Black vuelva a la vida, Sirius.

-¿Y que pasará con los Malfoy? –Mi padrino me miró- Draco es el último. Y si sigue siendo la mitad de capullo que era cuando tenía quince años, esa familia puede darse por extinta.

-Estás muy equivocado, querido amigo –Arturo se sentó junto a nosotros- ¿No oíste al joven dragón? La muchacha de pelo indomable es su esposa.

-¿Hermione y Malfoy? –Sirius se levantó de golpe- ¿Es una broma?

-Nop –reí por lo bajo- Se casaron hace unos años por un rito de la Antigua Religión y lo hicieron oficial hace tres días. El hurón bebe los vientos por Herms.

-Y ella por él –Arturo palmeó el hombro de mi padrino a la vez que se levantaba.- Os dejo charlar. Tenéis que poneros al día. Yo buscaré a la Dama del Lago. Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber antes de emprender la última gran aventura.

-Majestad. –Hice una reverencia y esperé a quedarme a solas con Sirius- ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? Los Inefables dijeron que todo aquel que traspasara el velo moría.

-Por lo que me han estado contando todos estos años, el Velo en realidad es una puerta. Cuando la maldita de Bellatrix me lanzó la maldición y caí por el velo, ésta no me había rozado. Simplemente tropecé con un trozo de piedra y caí.

-Estabas vivo cuando desapareciste…

-Sí. Arturo cree que por eso no me perdí en las Brumas. Mordred me encontró dando vueltas cerca del Lago de Avalon. Me recogió y me llevó ante el monarca. Las sacerdotisas de la Isla Eterna fueron las encargadas de devolverme poco a poco la cordura. Y Mordred me devolvió los recuerdos con mucha paciencia y grandes dosis de Legeremancia.

-Es muy parecido a Malfoy…

-Es que los Malfoy son descendientes de él. Por lo que pude leer en la basta biblioteca de Avalon, Mordred tuvo un hijo con una campesina. A través de él la sangre Pendragon fue pasando de generación en generación hasta llegar a los Malfoy. No son cien por cien Pendragon como lo eres tú, pero ahí están. Por eso siempre han sido tan dados a las Artes Oscuras. Les va en la sangre.

-Vamos, que Malfoy y yo somos algo parecido a primos.

-No sois algo parecido a primos. Es que sois primos. Al igual que eres primo de Neville, Luna, los Weasley. Es la gran ironía de las familias de magos. Al final acabamos emparentados todos con todos.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, Sirius. No veas lo que te he echado de menos todos estos años.

-Y yo a ti, pequeñajo. –Me abrazó con fuerza.- Tienes mucho que contarme.

-Vas a alucinar cuando te cuente. A alucinar en colorines.

HERMIONE P.V.O

La compañía de Mordred era de agradecer. Tenía una conversación amena, sus conocimientos eran bastos y su sentido del humor era refrescante. La imagen que los libros habían dejado de él estaba a años luz. De vez en cuando salía a flote su lado más soberbio, pero era muy de vez en cuando. La mayor parte de nuestro paseo la acaparó su relato de los años de máximo esplendor de Camelot y su posterior caída por culpa de Morgana.

-Mi madre no supo ver el mal que hacía. Quería reconocimiento. Quería que Arturo la reconociera como su hermana, no como el monstruo que todos veían en ella. Y sobre todo, quería el amor de Merlín. Pero éste estaba obsesionado con Nimué.

-Era el amor de su vida.

-No. Que va. –Mordred sonrió- Al principio Merlín bebía los vientos por mi madre. Era atento con ella, divertido, amable. Fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe de magia. Pero cuando Nimué se cruzó en su camino, se olvidó de Morgana. Mi madre se quedó con el corazón destrozado. Y cuando Arturo la rechazó como hermana, terminó de hundirse. Su corazón se enfrió y endureció. En su alma solo había sitio para la venganza. Ahí es cuando trazó el plan para seducir a su propio hermano. Y de ahí nací yo. Soy el resultado de una grotesca venganza.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. No sé por qué los hijos siempre tienen que pagar por los pecados de los padres. –Pensé en Draco y lo que él tuvo que sufrir por los ideales de Lucius.

-Sé que no fue realmente mi culpa. Pero me dejé llevar por el odio de mi madre. Bueno. Ya sabes como acaba la historia. Padre contra hijo dándose mutua muerte…

-Pero en las historias sólo se hace referencia al viaje de Arturo hacia Avalon. Tu historia acaba con tu muerte en el campo de batalla.

-Las Sacerdotisas de la Isla Eterna así lo dispusieron. Nadie debía saber que mi alma sería redimida. Merlín lo vio y dejó establecido que yo debía acompañar a mi padre. Durante todos estos siglos hemos aprendido a convivir. No puedo darle el trato que se puede esperar de un buen hijo pero nos llevamos bien. –Mordred sonrió con tristeza. Luego cambió su expresión por otra más alegre- ¿Ya habéis celebrado el rito de protección?

-¿Qué rito? –no entendí su pregunta.

-Para tu hijo. Es una costumbre milenaria entre los Thuata –Mordred rió ante mi cara de perplejidad.

-Es una niña. La Dama me lo dijo.

-Es un niño. Sabes que en tu esposo se unen las dos líneas de sangre Pendragon, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Draco es el final de dos líneas malditas: Arturo y Morgana. Desciende de mi único hijo. Por mi sangre corre la sangre pura de los Pendragon originales. Pero al tratarse de hermanos, se corrompió. Durante generaciones se han ido alternando las dos sangres: pura y corrupta. Sé que es un lío. Yo tardé unos cuantos siglos en entenderlo del todo.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Si. –Mordred amplió su sonrisa.- Es un niño. Pura lógica. Durante generaciones el primogénito ha sido varón. Y vuestro vástago no es ninguna excepción. Lo siento por Aytire, pero esta vez se ha equivocado.

-O no. ¿Puede ostentar el poder de la Dama del Lago un varón? –la pregunta me vino a la cabeza al pensar en Lanzarote del Lago.

-No. Pero puede guardar el poder hasta el nacimiento de la sucesora, si la actual Dama muere…

-Ahí esta la respuesta –di varios saltitos de alegría. Ya me había hecho a la idea de tener una niña, pero bueno. Un chico estaba bien.- La única pega es que a este paso se va a enterar todo el castillo menos Draco.

-¿De qué se va a enterar todo el castillo antes que yo?

Me quedé helada. Muy lentamente me giré para encarar a Draco, que me miraba mortalmente serio. Mordred se largó de allí murmurando un quedo "luego nos vemos". Cobarde, dejarme sola ante el peligro…

-Draco, no te había visto…

-Te hice una pregunta, Hermione –se acercó a mí hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué es lo que todo el castillo va a averiguar antes que yo?

Tragué con fuerza, intentando pensar en una escusa creíble. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Asustada, opté por la opción más rápida y cómoda. Me desmayé.

DRACO P.V.O

La cogí antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Cuando la vi acompañando a Mordred parecía relajada, contenta. Pero en cuanto oyó mi voz, empalideció. Clara señal de que me ocultaba algo. Algo muy gordo. Resignado a tener que esperar a que despertara, la acomodé mejor en mis brazos y la llevé hasta nuestro dormitorio. Cuando recuperara el conocimiento tendría mucho que explicarme. Y ya podía ser bueno lo que me tenía que contar. Muy bueno.


End file.
